


A Minor Inconvience

by juju0268



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 66,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juju0268/pseuds/juju0268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidently hitting a girl with his car, Gold takes her home to his house to recuperate, when he learns her secret can he protect her from herself? Might be some references to rape/non-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gold was tired, it was late as he drove home. He had stopped off at Granny's for a little coffee on his way back from the shop. He needed to get a little work done at home tonight, instead of at his place of business like he usually did. He tried a sip of the hot drink, it was practically boiling as it scorched his tongue, damn that was hot. He swore Ruby did that shit on purpose, just to piss him off. He couldn't even hold it as he quickly set it down in the cup holder before his fingers suffered the same fate as his mouth had. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision, his neck ached. This stretch of the road didn't have any lights and it was hard to see at night, perhaps he would bring that up at the next town meeting, or maybe he should have moved closer to town. It didn't help that he refused to wear his glasses.

His leg throbbed. He absently rubbed at it, trying to still the pain. The cold weather wasn't helping at all, no matter what he tried, it always seemed to dance just out of reach of relief. He sighed as another jolt of pain ran down his calf, settling into his ankle. He reached down for another try of his coffee, "Oh Shit" the cup toppled over onto his pants and into the floorboard. The hot liquid burned all the way through his tailor-made suit making him jump from the pain as it soaked through to his skin. He swerved and just as he looked up he saw a person standing on the side of the road, but it was too late. He slammed on his brakes, luckily he hadn't been going very fast but it was too late, he clipped the pedestrian. Who ever it was, dropped like a stone.

His tires screeched to a halt as he slammed the car into park and jumped out, straining his leg in the process."DAMN, DAMN, DAMN IT. Some stupid son of a bitch standing out in the road, what were they doing out here at night, and he probably just killed them. they better hope he killed them because if he didn't they were going to wish they were when he got through with them.

Why in the hell would someone be out here, much less in the middle of the fucking street at this hour? His heart was hammering in his chest as he rounded his car to see a woman comatose on the side of the road. She moaned. Thank God! She wasn't dead but now what? He hobbled over to bend down as she tried to sit up but failed.

Gold got down on his knees in his five hundred-dollar ruined suit to help her get up. She didn't look as bad as he expected, she had a contusion on her temple where she had hit the pavement, she was lucky, but he wasn't going to be. She was going to sue the hell out of him for this, that was for sure, and it was definitely his fault. "Are you alright Miss?" She moaned before opening her eyes, looking up at him.

"What happened?" She sounded confused.

"You were in the road." Gold left out the part where he spilt his coffee and was swerving all over the road trying not to get burnt.

"Can you stand up?" She reached for his hand trying to pull herself up but winced in pain when she tried putting pressure on her leg. Wonderful, it was probably broke he thought, he was in deep shit, she was going to get him for everything he had.

"Here, Let me help you, we need to get you out of the road dearie, before someone else comes along and runs both of us over." The woman nodded her head in understanding but still looked a little disoriented. Gold had left his cane back in the car, so of course it was the lame assisting the lame as he helped her stand up. She leaned on him heavily as she rose to her feet. "Should I call an ambulance for you?" She immediately started shaking her head no.

"Please, I'm alright, really." She didn't look it to Gold and he wasn't about to just leave her to her own devices, look where that had gotten her.

"I think you need a doctor, at least let me take you to the hospital and get that leg x-rayed, it could be broken." The girl looked panicked.

"NO, please, no doctors." The words came out more harsh than she had intended but she had no intention of going to the hospital even if her neck was broken. It was too far away from her heart to kill her, she would be alright.

Gold looked confused,but accepted her decision without any further argument about the subject. If she refused medical treatment then that was her decision. Probably going to go through her lawyers for that sort of thing, take him for all she could get out of him, he was sure. "Well, you can't stay out here and you certainly can't walk, judging from the way you are tottering on one foot,... Miss?" he looked at her expectantly. Gold at least wanted to know the name of the person that was going to sue the shit out of him.

The girl swallowed hard as she looked at him, she seemed like she really didn't want to divulge any information too him. He couldn't see her too clearly with only his head lights, but even with no streetlights, he could tellt she looked a little afraid as she stood there, unsteady as she held on to his jacket for support. He had his arm around her, his hand at her back, she was a tiny little thing he noticed, scrawny even, as she stood there looking uncertain in the dark. Well, he couldn't just leave her. "Look, Let me help you into the car at least and then we will decide what to do, we need to get you somewhere comfortable, alright? Then you can tell me your name if you want. my name is Gold." The girl nodded as she allowed him to assist her to the passenger side of his car.

It had rained earlier that morning and her jacket was covered in mud he noticed, as she slid into the seat. He frowned, she was going to ruin his upholstery in his car, great.

He closed the door after he got her in and hobbled around onto the other side. The car had died in the process and he really hoped it started or they both would be stuck out here. Thankfully it roared to life, so he put it in drive and they took off. He took an unsteady breath trying to settle his nerves, he turned to her, she was staring out the window, which gave him time to take her in. She was covered in mud which he was sure was his fault but her obvious beauty showed through the dirt and grim. She had dark brown hair that hung below her shoulders that had bits of dirt hanging in it. He could see the abrasion at her temple, he hoped she hadn't bumped her head too hard in her fall. She licked her lips nervously, maybe she was just in pain and trying hard not to show it. "Where were you headed in the dark down the road, if you don't mind me asking, Miss..?" There, he gave her another opportunity to give him her name.

She turned to him. He noticed she had a small cut on her lip. Shit... Busted lip, screwed up leg and no telling what trauma to her head, he was screwed. He looked back at the road before glancing back at her, better keep an eye on the road, no telling who he might run over next.

The girl took a loud breath before speaking, "Isabelle, the name is Isabelle and I was headed for the shelter in town."

Gold looked confused. The shelter? For homeless people? This girl was going to the Homeless shelter? why? did she work there? He took another look at her appearance, and this time he saw that her jeans looked old and ratty with holes in the knees. Her jacket looked faded around the edges and her sweater was worn, it had seen better days. No, she didn't work there, she lived there. Great, well she had hit the jackpot hadn't she, he thought. When The wealthiest man in town runs over you, your worries are over. She was probably waiting for him on that road, waiting to jump out there and grab her meal ticket. Isabelle kept her eyes toward her lap as if she was embarrassed that she had said anything.

"I'm sorry, I know this must be a terrible inconvenience for you, to drive me. The man and woman who work at the shelter will fix up my leg I'm sure, if you could take me there I would be eternally grateful." Her voice sounded so small, as small as she looked, hunkered down in his seat. Gold sighed, He was going to regret this he was sure, but there was no way he was going to just slow down and kick her out at the homeless shelter after running her down in his car, no way, he might have been a bastard, but he wasn't a complete asshole.

"Look, I live just down the street. Allow me to take you back to my place, We can at least get you cleaned up and access your wound's, it's the least I can do." She looked almost embarrassed as she bit her bottom lip before nodding at him. Gold blew out the breath he had been holding, Maybe her leg wasn't as bad has it looked and he could fix her up and send her on her way in the morning. Lord knows what would happen if he took her to the shelter in her condition, well he knew exactly what would happen. The sheriff would be called and he would be spending the night in jail, they would probably throw the key away if the Mayor had anything to do with it. At least that much was settled he thought, as they pulled into his driveway.

"Will your wife care that your bringing me home? I don't want to get you into any trouble?" Gold opened the car door, grabbing his cane as he got out."No wife, I live alone so it's not a problem." He clambered around to the her side of the car. She looked a little nervous when he opened the door and offered her his hand. She stared at it for a minute before putting her much smaller one into his, accepting his help. He sensed her apprehension and guessed at the cause. "Don't worry dearie, I'm not an axe murderer, I'm the town pawn broker, Other than mowing you down in my car, I have no ill intentions. I assure you that you're quite safe." His managed a semblance of a smile for her which she accepted before smiling back. He couldn't believe she didn't know who he was, or at the very least heard of him. he suspected that she had and was just acting. They were quite the pair, trying to manage the steps up to his house. They looked more like bookends, but before long he managed to get her in the door and reclining on his couch.

She seemed as exhausted as he felt. He left her there to go get her a cold washcloth, and see about a first-aid kit he kept under the sink in his bathroom. When he returned her eyes were closed. He stood there for a moment, watching her steady breathing, hoping she didn't have a concussion or anything. Maybe sleeping wasnt the best thing for a person who had just took a nasty bump on the head, but she appeared to be alright. That was a long stretch of road she had been walking down, and in the dark too. What was she doing there? He heard her let out a small sigh, he cleared his throat to alert her to his presence.

She turned her face over to him and opened her eyes. They were the bluest eyes he had ever seen, framed with thick dark lashes. She looked scared, alone. The throbbing in her ankle marred her features in pain as she tried to sit up.

He held out the cloth. "I brought a few things to patch up that scrap on your forehead, if you want I can.." She snatched the rag from his fingers, "I've got it.. th,thankyou."

"It's no matter.. Can I get you something to drink? tea perhaps? I'm about to have some myself." Belle winced in pain as she dabbed the rag against her temple. She squeezed her eyes shut before nodding to Gold about the drink. He left her there and went into the kitchen to boil some water.

When he returned with the tea he carried some sugar and milk on a small tray and set it down beside her on the table. "I didn't know what you cared for so I brought a little of everything." Isabelle looked over at the tray with a frown.

"You don't happen to have anything a little stronger for that tea do You?" Gold's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"How old are you, if you don't mind my asking?" Belle narrowed her eyes at him, he thought she was too young, that much was obvious.

"Old enough for a drink. I'm 23. How old are YOU, that is if you don't mind me asking?" She threw his own words back at him. So she was cocky enough for retorts was she? Good, good sign. Gold walked over and grabbed the old decanter of scotch from off the bar before coming back as he opened it, pouring a liberal sum into his own cup before handing the container to her. Belle took it , helping herself.

"I'm 45, more than old enough dearie, I assure you. Now after your drink what do you say we see about getting you fixed up?" Belle swirled the amber liquid around in her glass, staring into it a moment before downing the whole thing.

She looked up at him,"I don't want to be an inconvenience." Gold just couldn't figure this girl out. After all he had struck her and she thought she was imposing on him? Must be some ploy, she was trying to catch him off guard obviously. Her next words completely caught him off guard and blew him away.

"I feel like I owe you, for your kindness. Tell me, what can I do to re-pay you?" She looked so earnest,her eyes wide... then she put her hand on his knee suggestively. Gold's mouth fell open as he grasped the meaning of the words coming out of this girl's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

This must be some kind of a joke, she was hired by Regina or something, or perhaps he just misunderstood her. But Isabelle was making herself more than clear as her hand slid from his knee to his thigh, pausing before she looked at him with her head cocked to the side, "Surely there is something I could do for you for the kindness you've shown me, isn't there?" Gold was speechless, his whole body went stiff under her fingers before he stood up quickly.

"I'm not sure what you're playing at dearie, but I assure you I'm not after any kind of compensation for helping you, in fact what the hell were you doing on that road tonight? Were you sent? Is this some kind of ploy?" He was getting angrier by the second as he watched her shrink back in embarrassment. "Who put you up to this, was it our Lovely Mayor, did she, because I assure you that what ever your up to, wont work, in fact you can get out. I'll even do the honor of calling you a taxi. Is that why you didn't want a doctor?" His voice sounded angry, it reminded her of her father's, it made tears spring into her eyes. This was not the reaction she had expected. The others never turned her down. Whale had been only too pleased to see her and even make house calls when she lived with her father. Maurice had taught her at a young age that all men were after the same thing, A good time with no questions asked.

When she had finally left there and started staying at the shelter, she had been surprised that Mr. Nolan didn't expect her so-called services for her stay, after all everyone wanted something. She had never even met the Mayor, A woman like Regina mills wouldn't be caught dead around the likes of her ,she was sure. She had built herself up a few clients around town. A job here and there to get herself by, but Whale had been her regular, he had been her first , ever since her father had used her to pay off a few debts he owed, that is once he had grown tired of her hisself. She didn't want to think about those days, when he would come home drunk and steal into her room at night. He had told her he wanted to say good-night, to tuck her in, but he didn't, he had forced himself on her. Her place was at home he had told her, with him. Maurice didn't like Isabelle leaving the house without his expressed permission, he was afraid she would tell, that they would come take her away. he had her believe that things would be worse if she left, that she would be beat, starved or worse. Of course when she did anything he didn't like, she often bore the brunt of his temper, but without insurance or money , her so-called services were the quickest and quietest way to pay Whale.

Maurice didn't mind sharing Isabelle, especially when it made him money or wiped a debt clean. She had never met another man besides Mr. Nolan who didn't expect that kind of payment. especially a single man who lived alone.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't know. I have never met the mayor, I don't know what you're talking about. No one sent me. I was just making my way back to the shelter in town." She left out the part where she had been leaving a client's house. Hell, she had to make money to eat some way, she could eat at the shelter, but eventually she was going to have to make her own way, so she could leave this wretched town and no one never offered her rides home. After all they didn't want to be seen with someone like her in the car, that's why she tried to keep to town mostly, but tonight she had made an acception.

Gold realized he was acting like a jerk, she obviously didn't know the Mayor, he was just being paranoid, and she probably didn't realize what her actions had signified. Just some dumb, naive comment that he had taken the wrong way. he felt stupid, of course she wasn't propositioning him, she was just being nice he assumed, no one was very nice in this town, well...not that he had met anyway. that would be ludicrous. They both kept silent. Gold averted his eyes in embarrassment, he had lashed out at her as he did with so many people, it didn't help that Isabelle sat there, watching her hands with an occasional sniff, signifying that he had made her upset enough to cry. He decided a different approach.

"Would you like something to eat? I was going to make myself a sandwich, it wouldn't be any trouble." Isabelle bit her bottom lip, she was famished and with only the 20 dollars she had in her pocket to last her till god knows when, a sandwich sounded pretty good since her money would probably go to pay for the cab fare. She nodded her head. "I guess one for the road wouldn't hurt, thank you, that is if it's not too much trouble."

Gold escaped into the kitchen to prepare a few cold cuts. He shook his head as he untied the bread. Why was he alway getting himself into these situations. He should have been watching the road and this would have never have happened. He could have ridden right passed her and never known, in fact he liked not knowing, it was better that way, safer. Now he had a choice to make. Would he call her a cab as he should or just let her sleep a night on his couch, he could take her home in the morning on his way to town. She was tired, he was exhausted. Shit!

When he returned with the food he found her asleep. He sat down her sandwich and took a throw from the back of the chair, covering her up with it. He freverently hoped her leg wasn't broken or it was going to be the size of a watermelon in the morning, then she was going to Whale whether she liked it or not, he wasn't going to be responsible for any permanent damage because she was too stupid to have it looked at.

He Took a seat in the chair as he wolfed down his sandwich and polished off his drink, God he hoped she didn't rob him while he slept, there was still a seed of doubt that she wasn't conning him somehow. Maybe he should sleep in the chair, keep an eye on his possessions. He yawned, no work was getting done tonight, too much had already happened, his eyes were shutting of their own accord.

Morning light cut through the dark as Isabelle stirred on the couch. Her fingers felt the cover Gold had put on her as she stretched. Her leg hurt bad. She threw off the blanket to find it swollen and bruised. This couldn't be happening, she would have no choice but to pay a visit to the good Doctor who would be only too happy to welcome her in, with payment expected of course. She should be used to it by now, even though it made her skin crawl for his hands to touch her.

She sat up, her fingers gently pressing against the bump on her head as she spotted Gold asleep in the chair. He looked uncomfortable as he lay sprawled out, oh he was going to have a kink in his neck for sure. " Afraid I was going somewhere last night?" He stirred at the sound of her voice. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to sit up, looking at her through a haze.

"Couldn't have you running off with my stuff dearie, now could I?"

Isabelle pursued her lips at him. Well, she bet he was a real lady-killer, probably had everyone in town eating out of his hand with that personality. "I don't think I'll be running anywhere" she said as she showed him the damage he had done to her leg. Gold hummed in disappointment. "Looks like we will be making that Doctor visit after all.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him. "I said no Doctors, you can just drop me off and I'll take care of it myself."

Gold knew better than that. He just didn't want to get sued, but that looked inevitable. "I know you will go because I'm going to take you, now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Isabelle, it's good to see you again so soon" Whale greeted Isabelle as if she were an old friend. He looked over to Gold suspiciously, "Make a new friend?" Isabelle looked over at Gold , she really didn't want him to know how her and Whale knew each other. She got the distinct impression his charity would be over in a heart-beat. She could always call on the Nolan's for a ride and a place to stay if he left her there and walked out though, There was a part of her that wished he would before she had to disappoint him.

Gold looked suspiciously at the them both, why did she act like she hated doctors when Whale obviously knew her, and quite well it seemed.

Whale inspected her leg. "Let's pull a few x-rays and see what we got, shall we?" He left and a nurse entered with a wheelchair. For a moment she didn't want to leave Gold, for some reason and she didn't even know this man, she felt safer with him. She knew x-rays would cost and it was she that would have to bear the blunt of the bill. Gold watched her leave with the nurse. He just couldn't figure out why she looked so apprehensive to just go get an x-ray, was it money? He had every intention of Paying, after all it was his fault she was in this shape.

Gold sat there trying to work out the puzzle. Whale came back in before Isabelle returned. He had a knowing smile on his face, Gold just gave him his most menacing glare.

"So You and Isabelle? That's interesting. She's great isn't she? "

What was he talking about?He barely knew this girl, but it was obvious Whale knew a great deal about her. He watched silently as Whale wrote a few things down in his book before turning back to Gold. "She's going to need to stay off that leg for a week or so, untill the swelling goes down. she probably wont receive that kind of care at the shelter, perhaps if you don't want the job she should go back home with her daddy for a while. Of course she always has the option of staying with me." He gave Gold a wink.

"What the hell are you talking about Whale, why would she stay with you? And if you don't mind me asking who's her daddy anyway?"The good Doctor leaned against the counter and stopped writing. "Maurice French, surely you've heard of him? The town drunk? " Gold nodded his head, yes the creep with the decomposing flower shop on the other side of town.

"So What's the word, is it broken or not?"

"No, you got lucky this time. Next time don't damage the merchandise, alright? No one wants bruised goods." Gold got to his feet, he had enough of this man's innuendos.

"Bruised goods? What kind of cryptic message is that? What are you saying? I didn't smack her around, who is this girl?"

Whale smiled at Gold, his mouth turning up at the corners, it wasn't often anyone knew something Gold wasn't already privy too, "That little tart your toting around is the town whore Gold. You got your hands on the best little piece in Storybrooke there and if I were you I'd take full advantage while I could. By the way, tell Isabelle she can wait till that leg is healed before she has to worry about paying me for services rendered."

Gold sat back down, stunned. That girl was a what? She and Whale? No wonder she didn't want to see the doctor. "I'll be paying for this one Doctor so You don't have to worry about any payment from her." Whale frowned, his disappointment obvious.

"Well, have a good day then Mr. Gold" He ripped off the prescription for pain killers for Isabelle's leg before leaving.

Gold sat back down before he fell down. what had he gotten himself into. He shook his head, why was it always him, and here he thought Ruby was the town prostitute, not this girl who looked like she hadn't seen a good meal in who knows how long. What about her father Gold wondered if he knew what his little girl was doing and if so why would he ever let that happen.

Just about that time Isabelle came back in with the nurse pushing her. Gold managed a smile before pulling himself up on his cane, "It's not broke." Isabelle smiled up at him. "Well, I hope that puts your mind at ease Mr. Gold, Now you can feel better about dropping me off." That's right he should take her back to the shelter, get her out of his life as quickly as possible. Maybe that was for the best.

"Sure, but first let's get your bill paid and your prescriptions filled." Isabelle looked stunned, "You don't have to do that" She tried to look away, "Whale and I have an arrangement, he let's me charge...on account of the no insurance thing." Gold rocked back on his heels, "It's the least I can do, since this is my fault." He had no intention of letting the town leech take advantage of this girl when he could at least do this one thing for her.

After they got finished at the hospital He pulled up at the shelter. Isabelle turned to him, "Thanks for the crutches" her voice had that smallness again that made her appear so young.

"It's fine dearie, as long as your comfortable. You know Whale did suggest that you might want to go to your Father's to recuperate, If you want I..." she cut him off with her hand. "I'll be fine, honest." She had that panicked look again Gold noticed, something was going on there as well. what on earth had this girl gone through? He wasn't sure he wanted to know exactly. He was about to say something that he was going to regret he just knew it but the words fell out of his mouth before he could catch them, "I have a spare room over my garage and if you needed a place to get back on your feet, well..." Isabelle cast a glance over at the place she had called home for the past 6-8 months since she had gotten away from her father, the Nolan's had protected her from him, not letting him on the property, would Gold do the same if she accepted his proposal? "That sounds good, but I have nothing to pay you with, no income." she didn't want to mention how she had made a living up to this point, knowing he would...well, she really didn't know what he would have to say, he had turned her down before.

Gold kept his eyes on his hands playing with the steering wheel as he picked at it with his fingernail. "I've been meaning to hire someone in my shop. I have an enormous amount of inventory to take and I could use a little help, it would be enough to pay for your board, untill you got back on your feet, if you think you could handle it." Why was he doing this for her, a complete stranger? He owed her, that's why and he hated owing people, this was his fault and he knew it. He would probably regret this and he knew that as well, but it was already out there and there was no way to take it back now.

"You could try it for a week and see if you like and if not, well you always have this to go back to if you'd prefer. I'd just..." He couldn't believe he was doing this, "I just want to make sure you're going to be alright." Isabelle chewed her bottom lip. This was a big decision. She had never had a real honest to goodness job before and she thought she would love one. She had no experience in what ever Gold had in mind but she could read and write and even though she had dropped out of school the minute she turned 16 at the demand of her father, Isabelle knew that this was the best thing that was ever going to happen and it would slip away in an instant if she didn't reach out and grab it quickly.

"A week then, just to see how it goes." For some reason Gold felt an enormous sence of relief. He put the car into drive and they began their drive home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm not real crazy about this story but I will keep trying to develop it. Gold is too much of a good guy and Isabelle may be too damaged, I'm not sure. I'm working on the next chapter of two's company but three's a crowd, hope it is a better read.


	3. Chapter 3

The closer to home Gold got, the more tension he felt in his shoulders, he rolled them back and forth with a groan, while he moved his neck from side to side to ease some of the pressure. He had never had anyone at his home before, and now he was, inviting a girl who was practically a stranger in, and even though she would be in the small furnished apartment over the garage, it would require him to adapt which he had never been particularly fond of.

Isabelle was quiet as he drove them to the destination, she just stared out the window. He wanted to have a conversation with her but he was terrible at things like that, preferring solitude to yapping. He felt his stomach lurch and figured food might be a good icebreaker, if he was hungry then she must be famished. "Are you hungry? You must be, Why don't we stop off somewhere and I'll run in a grab us something." She didn't say anything just nodded, well it was a start he thought, at least it had elicited a response from her. He pulled up and parked on the street outside Granny's. He didn't want to appear as if he didn't trust her when he pulled the keys out of the ignition, but let's face it...he didn't, he didn't trust anyone.

He half expected an empty car when he walked out the diner with lunch but there she sat, her large blue eyes looked anxious as she sat there, taking in the things going on as usual in the town. People walking here and there, going into shops, some into the eating establishment he just exited from. Most of them giving her a second glance when they noticed she sat in Gold's car. He could only imagine what everyone was thinking. He had never minded what the people in this town thought of him, he didn't give a damn, but this girl had nothing but a lousy reputation, no money, a piss-poor excuse for family and here she was, sitting in his car, with the whole town of Storybrooke making assumptions about what the two of them had going on. "Holy Shit, here comes the wicked bitch of the east" he mumbled under his breath as the town Mayor walked up on him. Her ebony eyes trying to hide the contempt she held for him. Sensing an appending attack, he gripped his cane and stood straighter as if he were trying to make his five foot eight inch frame look bigger, he plastered on a poker face, but he couldn't quite get rid of the frown.

"So Gold, getting a bite to eat? Awfully large sack for just one isn't it?" She glanced over at Gold's car before turning back to the scowling pawnbroker. A smile turned up the corners of her mouth, she lived for this kind of activity, Gold was always an easy target for getting his feathers ruffled, and she was in the mood to play. "Isn't she a little young for you? Or are you just merely slumming it for the weekend?" She glanced back over at the girl sitting in the passenger seat watching them,"Isn't that Maurice's little girl?" Gold frowned, she was acting as if he had a minor in his car, for god sakes she was young but a woman, what was the big deal, unless someone made it one? Gold glanced over at Isabelle before regaining what was left of his composure, no way was she going to get to him.

"I prefer to keep my private life private if you don't mind Regina, I'd like to keep my name out of the gutter, unlike some people who will screw anyone for a vote, don't you have somewhere to be dearie?" His scowl and the way he hissed her name through gritted teeth let the Mayor know quickly that he was in no mood to banter with her.

She held her hands up in front of her, "Fine Gold, you don't have to be so uptight, but if you prefer to keep your private life private then I suggest you don't parade it around in your car for the entire town to gawk at."

Belle watched the scene unfold and she was quite sure that smoke actually shot out of Mr. Gold's nostrils with the last remark Regina spit at him before sidestepping him and continuing down the sidewalk without a backward glance. There was a part of her that would have liked to just steal out of the car and down the street, she didn't want to cause Mr. Gold any trouble. The fact that he was being seen with the likes of her was obviously going to cause unwanted questions. She put her fingers on the handle and was pulling it open, so she could just slip away. Suddenly the driver's side door jerked opened, causing Belle to jump and Gold got in, sitting the to-go bag between them, the smell filling the car. Belle let go of the handle of the door as if it were hot and turned toward him as his eyes went from her hand on the door to her face. Belle sucked in her bottom lip and chewed nervously on it. She cleared her throat, she felt like she owed him an explanation.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be a problem, I can tell you were having to answer to the Mayor about what I was doing in your car, I don't want to cause you any hassles, I could just go." Gold slumped back against the seat.

"And go where exactly dearie? Hobble back to the shelter? I can't let you do that, besides you have already accepted the job I offered you, and I don't let anyone back out of a deal with me." Belle's eyes widened. The only deals she had been apart of involved sexual favors. She swallowed hard before meeting his serious eyes and nodding. He seemed to be satisfied with her response as he gave her a curt nod as if they had just closed a subject for good before fishing for his keys.

Gold started his car and they made their way back to his house and away from the prying eyes of Storybrooke. Both of their empty stomach protested all the way home, Gold pulled up into his driveway and shut off the ignition before grabbing the food and making his way around the car to help her out. Belle accepted his help, grateful for his assistance. She had never had anyone help her with anything before, it would take some getting used to.

"Let's eat inside at the bar and I'll show you the loft, how does that sound Isabelle?"

"My friends just call me Belle, well if I had any they would." She smiled for the first time and Gold realized she was making a joke. Hell, Gold didn't even know she had teeth, but there they were, white and beautiful. It lite her whole face up when she did that. She didn't look like a scared girl either, just a lovely young woman. Gold smiled back at her. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry this took me so long to get out. I need to thank a few people who kept this story fresh in my mind because they saw something there that maybe I didn't, thanks to LoveisLayered and all the others. I know this chapter is a little short but I'd like to find out what you think about it so please review. I kind of want to take this to a "My fair Lady" theme. It's a great movie if you have never seen it. Of course there would be a lot of differences but Gold seems to be taking Belle under his wing and she just might blossom there into a beautiful young lady with his help, and of course it could spawn a romance !


	4. Chapter 4

Gold and Belle walked out back of the pawn brokers house after they shared a quiet meal, neither knowing what exactly to say to each other. Gold was a bit rusty at social graces and Belle had been too busy scarfing down the best meal she had been given for a while. The Nolans had done the best they could at the shelter but nothing beat Granny's burgers and she couldn't chew fast enough. Mr. Gold handed her a napkin which she took gratefully since Granny's burgers tended to be big and messy with the mayo causing the tomatoes to slide off but Belle felt like she was in heaven, she had forgotten all about her leg, but as he led her through his large French doors and out into the most beautiful yard Belle had ever seen, she felt a little daunted as they approached the rather large double garage that had what was probably an apartment that was twice the size of Belle's father's waiting at the top of an enormous set of stairs. Belle actually felt her ankle throb with the thought of climbing them. She looked over and could tell Gold was thinking the same thing as his face took on a look that meant he faced a serious dilemma.

She heard him give an exasperated sort of sigh before clearing his throat as he pondered the situation. He tightened the grip on his cane as he pawed over how they would solve this. "Well dearie, I think tackling this is a little above your speed at the moment." He turned to her and gave a small shrug. "I could install an elevator?" That was about the only solution he could come up with on such short notice, why hadn't he thought about the stairs? Belle rolled her eyes, 'how much money did this dude have anyway?' She could probably knock him in the head and get away with enough cash to live on for a year.

Belle held her hand up, she wouldn't, no couldn't let him go to that sort of trouble when she would only be there a short while. "Look, I appreciate that Mr. Gold, I really do. Perhaps I could just crash in the garage for a few days. My ankle will be fine and I will just be on my way." He began to protest, which surprised her a little, 'why was he going out of his way for her, he didn't even know her?'

"I will still accept the job offer of course, it's just..." She took in the elusive set of stairs once more, "This is just too much. I mean I don't even have a change of clothes, I need the job but I've slept in a dumpster when I first left my old man. I can make it on my own."

Gold looked aghast at the thought of sleeping in a dumpster, what had this girl been through; he could only imagine, his face showed it too. Belle mistakenly took it as a sign of disgust. Of course he didn't want some filthy girl mucking up his house; his life.

"I happen to have a solution for the clothes for the time being. It'll get you started, and as for the room," he turned back to the empty house behind him, "I have this huge house, you can stay in one of the many guest bedrooms. Well hardly even bump into each other, there is no sence in your leaving. Your dumpster days are over, I'm offering you a fresh start dearie."

Well he looked sincere enough Belle thought, and the thought of sleeping on more than some cot with perverts watching her every move was comforting, providing Gold wasn't some kind of a pervert as well, but so far he hadn't struck her as one. If he had he would have taken her up on her offer that first night. Instead he jumped away from her as if she had burnt him somehow.

She slowly nodded her head as she stared at the pavement in shame, she couldn't help feeling like a burden. "We'll see how it goes. A real bed would be nice. But how are you going to get me clothes? do you have a crazy wife locked up somewhere a tower somewhere?"

Gold frowned before letting a small "Humph" of air pass between his lips tightly at her, "You read I take it? Well, I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you dearie, Mr. Rochester I'm not." Belle was surprised he was familiar with the book Jane Eyre, it was a favorite of hers. She had found it discarded in a pile of trash one day and read the whole thing, it had taken her a while. In fact she had greatly improved her reading skills on that book, and it hadn't been easy, but she was a quick learner and even though she had been made to quit school, she had been a good student and was sorry that she couldn't have continued. She loved books and had many times as she lay there on her cot in the shelter at night, she thought that if she had perhaps lived in another life she would have went to college, like a refined lady and had become something she could have been proud of.

Gold held out a hand toward the house offering Belle to go first as they once again went back in to construct plan B for her staying there. 'Why was he so adamant about her staying here, why did he care? Perhaps he was lonely and wanted some company. maybe she was just a project for him?' Either way her thoughts slipped away when he showed her where she would now occupy. She gasped at the bedroom he intended for her to stay when he opened the door and led her through what seemed like a portal to another place; a place where Belle had only dreamed of.

The largest bed she had ever seen lay before her, complete with a large thick comforter and pillows; so many pillows. She wanted to just fall back on them, to drown in the softness. A large bay window complete with a long cushioned seat stood at the foot of the room, perfect for curling up and reading with the sunlight for company. She could sit there and look out and pretend that this was all hers and that the ugly reality of her world was only a horrible dream. She turned to the man who, for some strange reason was providing her with an escape. She grasped a hold of the golden thread he was offering her, if only she could keep a hold of it long enough to lift her out of that dumpster and on her way to a better life.

"This is too much. it's the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Are you sure you want me to stay here?" She could feel her heart quicken, she felt like she couldn't draw enough air into her lungs to get out a clear word, frightened for the first time he would say no, that he would tell her it was all some hoax. Decide that she would indeed owe him sex for his help and her image that grew every second of a decent man would shatter before her eyes like a glass mirror leaving a monster in its place.

"Indeed I do. There is a bathroom across the hall. Sadly it's the only one on this floor so we will have to share it, but you will find it stocked with the basics and we can get you the rest. I'm afraid I don't own anything feminine, but we will remedy that. Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll see about something for you to get into, then we will worry about what you need later. There's an extra toothbrush in the top drawer ."

Belle nodded as she walked into the bathroom slowly, she glanced back at Mr. Gold and the bedroom. She was half afraid it would all disappear if she blinked or closed the door.

Gold felt like he must be an idiot, 'what was he thinking, had he gone crazy?' He kept finding himself offering her things he would never have let anyone in this town partake of. He was known for being the biggest bastard in these parts and he had worked hard on that reputation. He had more money than god, but if there was no one to spend it on, then what good was it? Perhaps he could rehabilitate this kid and somehow find a little redemption for what he had done to his son. Or perhaps he was just a little lonely. This large house was full of silence and gloom and he was frightened knowing deep down he would spend the rest of his life here and die alone in this citadel of a house. He was apprehensive of letting anyone in. He had trouble with that, opening up; it was how he had lost everything. His power and prestige meant more to him than anything once, with enough power he could have anything, except the one thing money couldn't buy.

He wasn't willing to give up anything, even for his own child. His ex-wife had taken his boy and moved out to California and instead of looking for them he had let them slip through his fingers like sand through an hour-glass, he hadn't even fought for them. At the time he hadn't cared enough to. He worked night and day and his wife had felt so alone that she eventually found someone who did care enough to pay her at least a little kindness, she had eaten it up like a starving man who had been thrown a cracker, his son Bay had too. A father figure, one that didn't spend most nights away from home, preferring his office in town and when at home, locked in his study untill Gold's attentions were no longer needed, then finally the day came when he came home to find that they were both gone... He deserved everything he got, money, power and the price he paid for it; to be alone forever.

He heard the water turn on in the shower as he limped down the hall, his ankle throbbed with the extra effort he had put into it this morning as he stiffly poured himself a drink before taking pain killers out of the drawer under the bar and popping a few into his mouth he washed them down with a shot of bourbon. He closed his eyes as he took a seat on the stool beside him, waiting for the pills to kick in before making his way into the bedroom.

He plucked open a few drawers and found a pair of sweat pants that he hadn't worn in ages and a t-shirt. It would have to do for now. He had a tailor in town that custom-made all of his fine suits but he doubted he would have women's clothes, that meant shopping and he hated shopping. Perhaps she could purchase a few things on the internet. Oh god he was spending money yet again. What the hell, he had plenty he told himself as he layed the items down on her bed. He stood and looked at them for a few minutes, shit,he only had his own underthings and he was pretty sure she wouldn't want that. Well, he could show her the washing machine. Perhaps she could just make do untill he could get her something else. Just about that time Belle walked into the room in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body and another around her hair. It had been ages since he had seen a half-naked woman and he immediately dropped his eyes when she froze in the doorway, embarrassment plain on his face.

He could see the bruising from the bump on her forehead but her lip looked better. He would look for clean bandages and antiseptic for her head, yes that what he should be doing, not standing in her bedroom as if he were waiting for her, how stupid, she probably thought; well, there was no telling what she thought. He made a dash for the door.

"I'm uh, well. here are a few things for you, I should have waited untill you, I mean I didn't realize you would be done so quickly; forgive me. I'll just let you, um get dressed, sorry." 'Oh shit he sounded like an idiot while she stood there like a doe in the headlights.' Belle didn't move, she just stood frozen. Immediately she thought perhaps he had changed his mind about the offer for sex and had been waiting for her. She felt her heart in her throat then her eyes fell to the bed. Oh, he was only in here to bring her clothes, how could she be so stupid, would she ever learn to trust a man, probably not, and he seemed so nervous, as if he had never seen a naked woman before. She stepped aside as he practically ran through the door before closing it.

She Stood there staring at the closed door before uttering a "thank you" to no one.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle slipped on the soft shirt Mr. Gold had been so kind to give her. She brought the round collar of the fabric up to her nose and inhaled the scent of it, it smelled like most men's clothing would, spicy with a hint of laundry soap; the expensive kind, not the cheap boxes of powder her dad bought.

She picked up the sweat pants and inspected them; dark blue with a white string through them to adjust the waist. All in all a brand new looking pair, she couldn't quite picture the illustrious Mr. Gold in such a relaxed garment. She had never been able to stand pants when she slept, too restraining; she usually just slept in a night-shirt and her panties. She discarded them on the chair as she turned down the thick blankets and sheet. That same clean smell emerged from the linens. She scooted most of the pillows over to the empty side of the bed before climbing in, pulling only the sheet over her. She fell asleep quickly enough but before long her nightmares returned with a vengeance.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'Dream sequence"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""

Belle hid beneath the scratchy sheets while her father conversed with the doctor in her room as if she weren't even a real person, as if she weren't even there.

"You sure Maurice? I am satisfied that your payment will be enough, lord knows she's a nice little piece, but I don't like fighters. I'm here to get my payment not spare with some little cunt who's not willing."

Maurice gave Whale a dark chuckle, one that was not lost on his young daughter as she quaked in her hiding place. It was the very same laugh he gave her when he creaked open her door at night to sneak in her room. She squeezed her eyes shut as she would will him to be gone; only feeling her heart in her mouth when she would feel his hand run the length of her leg before slowly pulling her sheet away whispering,"are you asleep Belle, daddy just wants to tuck you in real nice, you know I need this baby." 

This was the same way Belle felt now. She knew if she fought Dr. Whale that her father would hurt her again. He was so big and strong that one punch in her belly would cause her to crumble to the floor and lose her stomach. Then he would scream and cuss, asking her why she would make him do that to her as while she cleaned up the mess sobbing.

Maurice calmed the good doctor, "she's not much of a fighter Whale. She knows her place and I've already broken her in for ya, she's used to this; oh and as a special bonus you can cum in her if you want, had her on the pill since she was thirteen."

She could almost hear the doctor smile as she clutched the sheet closer; drawing her legs up to her chest as she lay on her side in her twin size bed. It was barely big enough for her, it's frame of splintered wood with chipped yellow and pink paint that left evidence on her sheets and pillow at night of a happier time. A time when she had been given a can of discarded paint for one of her birthdays, she wasn't sure which one now, maybe her tenth; when things had been better. Not like now with her father selling her body off to pay for his obsessive gambling habits; which he always lost his shirt on. Sometimes he would come home in a drunken fit and make her pay for that as well, telling her she was his bad luck only later try to make up which always ended up with him molesting her as he whispered in her ear how much he loved her.

She opened her eyes as she heard the door shut, a sign that one of the men had gone; her father. She kept her eyes closed as small useless tears ran over the bridge of her nose , finding their way to the pillow as she listened to the man remove his coat and loosen his tie.

"Now Belle, you can come out of those covers, I'm not going to cause you pain, you might even like it if you just relax. I'm sure I'll be better than your father, it won't hurt a bit, but you are going to satisfy me." Belle uncovered her head from the sheet and opened her eyes as Whale was unbuttoning her pants, pulling them down to revel tented boxer shorts, he was already hard thinking about getting inside her.

"Ca-can we turn out the lights?" Her voice sounded like a child's, even though she was almost seventeen. She looked hopeful at the tall blonde man as he removed his loosened tie. He never took his eyes off her as he undressed, his gaze sweeping down her body as she raised up on the bed; her t- shirt pulling up to revel a hint of white, cotton panties.

"No dear, I want to see what I'm getting." Belle began to draw back against the head-board as he took a seat on the bed beside her; the springs creaking with the extra weight. He touched her cheek tenderly, pushing some hair back from her face as he did, "I want to see that pretty face." Belle nodded her head as she accepted her fate; moving on the bed to lay down on her back. The sooner she complied the sooner he would be done and go away; she had learned that much from her father.

She bit her lip in an effort not to cry harder as she felt his hands on her hips for a moment before pulling down her panties, "let's see what my money bought me, shall we?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Belle woke up in a panic. She bolted upright as her stomach emptied beside her in a choking yellow mess, somehow she had managed not to lose her stomach in her lap; turning her head to the right at the last moment, this wasn't the first time. She looked horrified at the mess beside her, thick foam and yellow bile splattered the soft, once pristine sheets she lay on. 'Oh no he would throw her out for sure' she thought as she scrambled off the bed only to discover a little had managed to muck up the t-shirt he had lent her, 'what was she going to do?' She had to find a way to clean it up before he discovered the mess and got angry, who knew what he would do to her if he found vomit on his bed?

She pulled the large blanket off the end of the bed, thankful that she hadn't puked on that as well; sheets she could fix, she knew she wouldn't have been able to clean such a large, expensive blanket.

She gathered the soiled sheets off the bed, careful not to spill the contents on the floor. As quietly as she could she pulled open the door. The creak of the wood sounding like it vibrated the entire house, she looked both ways and let out a small sigh of relief that it was deserted.

Belle hugged the sheets to her as she limped across the hallway to the bathroom; closing the door and slowly and silently as she could. The last thing she wanted to do was to wake up her new benefactor and have him discover the mess she had made or that she had left her crutch discarded by the bed.

She pulled the drain closed with the small silver handle behind the faucet spout and ran a basin of warm water. She looked under the cabinet but found nothing she could use for soap. She finally settled for a little of Mr. Gold's expensive shampoo. The soapy bubbles floated on the surface as the sink filled with the hot water.

First she got the rag she had used last night out of the stall and dipped the corner of it in the sink before scrubbing at the stains on his shirt she wore. They washed out easily enough leaving wet spots in their wake but soon enough she was satisfied that their was little or no evidence that she had fouled up the otherwise clean shirt.

'Now, what to do with the sheets?'

She thought for a moment before turning on the shower. She un wadded the sheets; dumping the contents down the bath tub drain, washing away the evidence of her mishap. A large wet stain darkened the sheets still; evidence of her nightmare staring her in the face. How long was she going to continue this? It didn't happen all the time but when it did it was embarrassing, she hated it, hated herself when she did it, more evidence that she was dirty, a soiled human being; nothing more than trash.

She sat on the edge of the tub with the soapy rag and rubbed at the stain before rinsing it in the shower, careful to get as little as wet as possible. Maybe she could dry it with the blow dryer; well, if she found one, making Mr. Gold believe that she was in fact drying her hair.

Well in that case she had better go ahead and step into the shower herself, couldn't exactly dry hair that was dry to begin with could she? She wrung out the semi wet sheet and hung it on the towel rack before removing her clothes and stepping into the hot water the shower provided. She wrung out the rag she had used on the sheets; afraid to get a new one, and poured a little of the liquid body soap in it before soaping down her skin. The soap smelled manly but Belle didn't care, it reminded her of something clean and good, like Mr. Gold.

She made sure she got her hair wet, letting the clear water run over her body trying to calm her nerves, she might get away with it all without him ever being the wiser; hopefully.

She turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub, careful to put her weight on her good leg first. She wrapped herself with the large, fluffy towel before checking the soggy condition of her sheets.

A loud rap on the bathroom door send her into a panic, he was awake he had caught her; 'he would be angry', what would she do?  
"Belle, I thought I'd make us a little breakfast, but I wasn't sure what you would like?" Belle panicked, she looked wildly around the bathroom. a small chair was scooted against the end of the long sink top, the end of the counter with its ivory porcelain sink top and rough, cabin wood cabinet doubled as a small vanity table. Frantically, she yanked the delicate rounded chair out of its hiding place, knocking it to the floor in her rush. The crash of it hitting the floor causing Mr. Gold's voice to raise in concern.

"Belle, are you alright in there? What happened, do you need help?" Belle needed to hide, she didn't want him to come in and see the mess she had made, why had the damn chair fell over, now he suspected something. She got down and crawled up under the open place where the chair had once been while Mr. Gold pounded on the door, trying in vain to get a response from the girl locked in his bathroom.

In her rush to hide herself Belle had cut her knee on the rough wood of the cabinet. She didn't even notice as she drew her legs up in front of her, trying to make herself as small as possible. She heard Mr. Gold fumble with what she was sure a key to open the door. He was frightened that she had fallen on her leg, possibly hitting her head. She could be seriously injured he told himself as he unlocked the door.

Belle squeezed her eyes shut, willing him away as he slowly opened the door.

"Are you alright Belle?" he was concerned that she would not be in a proper state of dress, or that he had over reacted and she would be horrified to find him bursting in the bathroom, invading her privacy, but it was none of those things.

At first his eye was drawn to the sheet hanging on his towel rack as his eyes somehow looked over the fallen chair first before finding it. A small movement led his eyes to the girl hiding under the opening where the chair once stood. She was wrapped in a towel with her hair hanging wet around her shivering shoulders as she wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, crying into her knees. 'What had happened in here? Was she hurt?'

His eyes saw the small trickle of blood that was making a wet path down her calf, she was hurt.

He reached out slowly so as not to frighten her, placing a hand on her shoulder, she flinched. "What happened Belle, your bleeding?" A muffled sob escaped her lips as she refused to look up at him. He took another look around the room before turning back to her.

"Your injured, will you let me help?" He patted her hand once before gently pulling it away from her leg, she allowed it as she raised up and looked at him.

She swallowed down more tears, "I'm so sorry, I-there was an accident, I didn't mean to, please don't be mad, I didn't mean for it to happen."

Mr. Gold looked back at the wet sheet, "Whatever happened, I'm sure you didn't mean too, it doesn't matter, it's just a sheet. Please come out from under there, it can't be good for your ankle, come out and let's talk about this, your bleeding." Belle sniffed a few times before letting him help her up, he was right it was hurting her ankle being stuffed up in there like that, she climbed to her feet.

"Where's your crutch dearie?" He looked around the bathroom but they wasn't there.

"I left them in the other room, please don't be angry." She almost fell into another fit of tears.

"I'll go get it, you sit down in here" he said as he righted the chair, letting her take a seat. Belle watched him leave the room before grabbing the cane he left in the hallway floor; he must have dropped it in a panic when he heard the chair overturn.

He was back in a few seconds with her crutches, but he only propped them up against the wall before turning back to the small vanity, opening a drawer.

He sit a small white box up in the counter, it had a red cross on the top of it with the letters first aid along the bottom of the box. Belle sat there as he took out a band-aide and some gauze before closing the box.

Belle didn't utter a word as he awkwardly got down on one knee. She was sure it was uncomfortable for him with his leg and all but he never protested as he wiped the blood from off her skin before placing a band-aid on the small cut on her knee. She felt foolish now for her behavior as she watched him climb back to his feet before throwing away the bloody gauze and returning the first aid kit to its proper place.

He turned to her as she sat there, hugging her towel around her. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll take these sheets and get them into the washer, then we can have some breakfast and talk about what I have planned for the day for you?" Belle pressed her lips together as she nodded, casting her eyes at the floor, not wanting to let him see her embarrassment.

"I hope you like tea and biscuits, I'm not much of a cook." He gathered the sheets before spotting her wet shirt and panties on the floor, discarded by the tub before she showered. He stared at them a second before picking them up as well. I'll get you another shirt and get these washed as well."

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble, I don't mean to be." her voice sounded hardly more than a whisper as he limped to the door.

"Well, every once in a while I like trouble in my life, it gives me something to do." He smiled at her as she just sat there and stared back at him, before he turned to take the soiled laundry to the washing machine.

Belle just couldn't believe that he didn't throw her immediately to the curb, he didn't even act angry that she had gotten his sheets wet and dirty. She closed the door and took off her towel as she began rubbing it against her wet hair to dry it as much as possible. After a few minutes she heard him approach the door.

"I laid a clean shirt on the bed, along with some fresh sheets. I'll be in the kitchen when your ready just come on and we'll eat. I think you'll like what I have for you, it's something I believe if memory serves most women enjoy."

Belle waited until he disappeared down the hall before taking her crutches and going into her room to find an exact replica of her t-shirt laying on the bed beside a pair of pale green sheets, folded neatly beside them. She sat down on the bed and got dressed. She didn't care much for going commando but it seemed he had taken her underwear along with her shirt to the laundry room, she pulled the shirt over her head before joining him in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know how to do this Mr. Gold...I wouldn't know how to go about it, there is just too much, it's impossible to try to make a decision." Belle gazed at the computer screen with endless rows of clothing, each with expensive price tags listed at the bottom; things she could never afford, she felt overwhelmed and he could hear it in her voice. He tried to ease her discomfort with the situation.

"You can do this dearie, Just pick something you like, it doesn't matter. I've heard that women enjoy this almost as much as the act of shopping itself, unless you'd rather go shopping, I could take you.."

"NO, no. I guess I could just get a few things on line, but you will take any money I spend out of my pay, correct?" Belle looked over her shoulder at him, she barely knew how to work such an expensive computer. It seemed that the pages with the stylish women in sweaters and dresses and skinny jeans; the kind that Belle had always wanted, well they just went on forever, there was no way he wanted her to just pick, how could she pick?

"Yes, yes dearie, of course, out of your pay" he waved her suggestion away. Of Course Mr. Gold had no intention of taking one red cent out of her pay. He was actually enjoying the look of wonder that continually played across her rosy features as she sat engrossed in all the styles as she pulled her face up closer to the screen, dressed in his sweats.

Belle had no idea that what Mr. Gold had in mind was shopping for clothes on the internet when he had lured her into the kitchen. Anything Belle had ever owned came from the thrift shop in town, she had never owned anything new in her entire life, everything had always been some sort of hand-me-down or something no one else wanted.

Belle searched through the pages and pages of jeans and tops and socks and oh God, underwear and bra's. Mr. Gold couldn't possibly have turned any redder when they had gotten to that page; it had been quite funny to watch as he averted his eyes and gave a few nervous coughs then begged off to go make tea. Belle had teased him a little, asking him what colors in matching bra and panties sets he liked. He was just too easy, It was all in good fun of course.

She had finally let him off the hook as he looked like he was about to spontaneous combust at any moment when the underwear section crossed over into the dangerous section of lingerie.

"Just put in the cart what ever you would like and I'll put a rush delivery on it. I have enough sweats to last you till then." Belle picked out a few things although a part of her felt like she was taking advantage of him as she hit the buttons. She heard him closing doors and rumbling around in the kitchen as he made the tea.

"Will we go to your work today? I've never even seen it, where do you work again? I mean what do you do there?" Belle wondered what sort of things he housed in an antique slash pawn shop? He must love in a place like that. Belle had always loved old things, especially books. She hoped there were some there, She always wanted to own more than one. Her father had never bought her a book as a child, he said she had no use for one. He didn't want her to start getting ideas or thinking.

"We'll be going there this morning, there are lots to be done, you'll be earning your money for them clothes dearie, I guarantee it," he joked as he filled two cups with piping hot water.

Belle added the last thing into the cart, a pair of flats. Her old shoes were old and worn thin and these she just picked had been on sale. She tried to order as cheap as she could get, only a few things, enough to get by on until she could get paid from Gold and use her own money. She pulled herself up on her crutches and made her way into the kitchen chair.

"My ankle feels much better honestly, I don't think I'll need these much more" she said as she propped the crutches up on their side against the wall. She still didn't think she was quite ready for the stairs that led up to the loft but it wouldn't be long.

Mr. Gold handed her the hot cup of tea."I wasn't sure how you liked it?" Honestly Belle had never had much tea. her father didn't do a lot of shopping and the first time she had ever had tea was at the Nolan's shelter, iced tea but as she took a sip of this hot steaming cup of goodness she licked her lips and sighed as she closed her eyes; it was heavenly.

"Mmm, I can feel it warm me up all the way to my stomach, Delicious." She opened her eyes to see him sitting across from her staring, one of his eyebrows cocked as if she were some complete weird-o.

"Yeah, I-uh guess it does do that, so I take it you like it?" He had honestly never thought about tea like that before. He had been a tea drinker all his life and it had been ages since he had tried anything new, "Haven't you ever had tea before?" He could tell by the way Belle blushed and looked down as she sit her cup on the table that she hadn't.

"No, not really. I had some instant tea at the shelter before, but it was iced, nothing ever like this? It was wonderful, thank you." Belle ran her finger around the rim of the cup of tea softly as she spoke, not wanting to look up at him for he must think she was stupid or lying, how could anyone go for twenty-three years without ever having hot tea before. Other than the occasional Kool-Aid all there was to drink at her first home was water, occasionally she had milk but not often enough. School was where Belle got most of her nutrition and when she dropped out well, she was lucky to eat once a day and most of the time that came out of a can.

She had eaten better at the shelter than she had in years but the food at Granny's was the best she had ever put in her mouth, no question about it.

Gold sipped his tea as he thought about the poor girl sitting across from him. Why did she make him want to do for her what he wouldn't for anyone else, she was just a scrawny, half-starved thin as a rail girl. A girl he had all but killed with his car let's not forget about that he thought, he sighed rather loudly. It made Belle look up at him. He thought he glimpsed a twinge of wariness in her eyes, did she think he was angry? She was terribly jumpy, was she this skittish all the time?

"I need a few minutes to get ready, why don't you check the washing machine, I heard it go off a few minutes ago. You can put the clothes in the dryer and we will drive on down to my shop and have a look at what your new job will entail, alright? I won't be but a minute." He stood, scooting his chair back from the table as he lifted his cane from where he had cleverly had it somehow hang on to the table itself. The handle made it all possible, honestly Belle hadn't even noticed it there until he moved to retrieve it. She took a few gulps of tea before going to put the clothes in the dryer.

"I think I might need a college degree before I can work this thing, its digital; honestly who owns a digital dryer?" Belle poked at the flat face of the dryer wishing it had buttons then smiling when it seemed to hum to life a second before she heard the satisfying thumb of clothes as they began to turn.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It seemed no time at all and they were on their way to Gold's shop. There was a part of Belle that wanted to hunker down in the seat once they got into town. First she didn't want anyone to see Gold with her, she didn't want anyone else to think the same thing Dr. Whale had thought. Everyone knew her, knew what she did, knew who her father was. She was frightened that if Maurice caught wind that she was here with Gold at his shop that he would come to fetch her, even though she was an adult she still cowered like a little girl before her father. She had just been under his thumb too long and old habits were hard to break.

She had sworn the night she had left or escaped was more like it, that she would die before going back there. He had known better than to come for her at the shelter. She knew Mr. Nolan would not hesitate to call the cops on him, but Gold? She really didn't know this man, not really. What if Maurice came in here with guns blazing, what if he threatened Gold? Would he hand her right over to her father and wash his hands of her? Not likely, from what she had learned from him so far, he seemed kind and giving, not a monster like her father, somehow even though she had just met him under these odd circumstances and was for the time being allowing him to care for her and give her a job and a place to stay, for the first time in her life apart from the Nolan's she felt safe with a man. He didn't have an anterior motive, at least not one she could discern right away. If it was sex, he would have taken her up on her offer the night they met.

"Are you going to get out dearie or just sit in the car?" His accent brought Belle out of her musing. She shook her head lightly to clear her thoughts, she hadn't even realized the car had stopped, she turned to him and smiled.

"Guess I'm just still a little sleepy," she turned to look out the window at the quaint little teal colored building with a large overhanging sign that had Mr. Gold's written on it in big letters. A large window housed with trinkets and various items caught her eye right away, she couldn't wait to see what lay inside.

Mr. Gold got out of the car as Belle fumbled with her crutches before following him inside. The ringing of the small rusty,brass bell reminded her of a time when she was small, it was like traveling back in time as the sound of it carried her away to a happier place. Her mother had taken her to a beauty shop and they had a bell that rang when you entered, it sounded just the same. Belle could still remember the smells in that shop as she sat in the folding chair licking on a sucker that the beautician had given her. The floral smell of shampoo's and the heavy smell of hairspray that hung in the air long after the portly woman had sprayed it on her mother's hair as she styled it. Belle had every moment she could remember filed away in her mind of all the things her and her mother used to do before her untimely death.

"Well, what do you think?" Mr. Gold said.

Belle couldn't speak, she was too busy eyeing all the many items he had packed into the shop over the years. She had never seen so much stuff all in one place. She hobbled down beside one of the glass counters, leaning into it as she searched through the contents with her eyes. Gold watched her, she looked like a kid in a candy store, he chuckled when she spied a book shelf near the back and he was sure if she had been physically able she would have sprinted to it. She did get there in record time for someone on crutches though as she reached out with one of her hands and although she didn't lay so much as a finger on any of the books her hands ghosting over them as it hovered a mere inches from touching them, he could tell she ached to pick one up and open it.

"I think that is where you can begin today dearie." Belle turned and looked back at him with a grin.

"Really? what do you want me to do, dust them?" Belle could hear the steady, gentle tap of the cane as he came up behind her.

"Well, more than that. They need to be categorized and checked for any signs of disrepair, things like that."

Belle plucked one from it's resting place and opened it up. "This one is beautiful" she breathed as she admired the gold-trimmed pages, her fingers outlining the title written on the spine.

"I can get you a chair and show you the best way to clean a book without causing any damage, but first follow me." Gold turned and made his way to the curtain behind the counter. Belle followed him to a back room. This was the place where he must do his repair work on the many antiques that sat around the shop. A large desk with a round overhead light sit in the middle of the room that was lined with shelves that held an array of small things, clocks and music boxes and even a pair of puppets. Belle tried to soak it all in as she followed him to a little adjacent room to the left.

"There is a small stove and a few things to make tea if you like and a small restroom right on through there" he gestured with his hands as Belle watched him show her around.

"Would you like me to make us some Mr. Gold, I can if you'd like, or I can get started right away." Belle was in a small hurry to get her hands on all that litature but if he wanted some tea she would make sure he had everything he needed first, she wanted to be a good employee.

"No dearie, I'm fine. If you don't want any you can go ahead and get started, I'll be back here for a few minutes; I have a few items that need my attention and then I'll be out, just call out if anyone comes in will you?"

Belle nodded her head excitedly, she quickly made her way back out to the front as she found a chair and dove into the pile of books. She looked at each one carefully before organizing them. Once she had them into some kind of order she would learn how to properly clean them.

Before long it was noon and Belle had accomplished much with Gold's help. He liked that she was a quick learner and was eager to please him, she didn't rush to finish her job, taking the time to do it right. He sat close by, pretending to look busy but what he was actually doing was watching her as she sat engrossed in her task. She had long ago pulled her long hair up into a bun, stray curls falling every which way as she worked. somehow through the course of cleaning she had managed to get a black smudge across her nose, he had started to tell her about so that she could wipe it off but it made her look so cute he didn't want to. Every once in a while she would wipe a small trace of sweat from her brow or try to blow a loose tendril of hair away from her face with a poof from her lips, always failing to rid herself of the tickling flyaway completely of course. Gold found himself smiling at her actions more than once as he tried to look busy. A loud grumble echoed through the room, obviously giving away the fact that neither had ate anything recently.

"I thought we could go down and get a bite to eat at the diner if you'd care too." Belle looked up at Gold before biting her lip nervously, he noticed that skittish look again.

"Uh, I don't suppose I could just stay here and watch the shop could I?" Gold could sence her apprehension.

"Well, if you would prefer to stay I suppose I could get us something and bring it back here, are you sure you don't need a break dearie, you've been siting there for several hours I'd say you deserved a reprieve. I could drive us, it would only.."

"NO," the word came out too loudly, Gold stopped mid sentence and just stood there, watching her, waiting obviously for some kind of explination. Belle closed the book she held. "I'm sorry, I just..."

Gold nodded his head slowly, he thought he might know what she was thinking, "You don't want to be seen at the diner with me. Scared of what people will think? You don't have to go; it will be alright."

Belle shook her head at him, somehow he was getting the wrong idea. It wasn't herself that would be worried about being seen with Gold but the other way around. Gold wouldn't want to be seen having lunch with a...well, he just wouldn't. She climbed to her feet.

"It's not what you think; I don't want your reputation to suffer for being seen with the likes of me is all. They...Nobody...I mean everyone thinks I'm a..." she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud but it needed to be said, she needed to make him understand that she was a bad person, a dirty person and he wouldn't want to be seen in public with the likes of her. She could feel him staring at her, trying to work out the half sentences she was spitting out at him. She didn't have the courage to look up at him until she felt his hand on her shoulder. Be brave, even if he throws you out; at least tell him.

"I'm a, uh-I mean I was a whore." The last word shot out of her mouth quickly as if she said it fast enough he would miss it. "It was the only way I could make money, I didn't want too, but I did what I did to survive." She met his eyes finally and was surprised to find that he wasn't wearing a shocked expression on his face.

"We were all something Belle, what matters most is what we are now. Now your my employee so you never have to do that again, right?" Belle slowly nodded, dumbfounded at how well he was taking all of this.

Gold saw a small almost invisible tear try to slip unnoticed down her cheek but he caught it before it got here, he wiped it away with the back of his finger. Her blue eyes with their dark lashes told a story without her ever voicing it, he already had an idea about how bad things must have been for her from about five minutes with Dr. Whale.

"Grab your crutches and I'll take us to the diner. don't worry if your uncomfortable we'll just pick something up and come back. Maybe I'll even tell you what I used to be." Belle nodded as she wondered what he meant; she had a feeling she was about to find out something interesting about the elusive Mr. Gold. Hopefully it would involve what his first name was.


	7. Chapter 7

As they drove up and parked in front of the diner and Gold turned off the car, Belle sighed quietly. He couldn't help but hear the sound of defeat in her voice; he wondered if like him she would never feel truly comfortable around people.

"No one will say anything to you, I promise I'll protect you. If you think I don't want to be seen in here with you; or anywhere for that matter your wrong. To hell with anyone who thinks you don't deserve to be here, alright?" He tried to cheer her up; after all it wasn't that bad. If anyone approached her for any reason he had resigned himself to choking them out with his cane.

Belle nodded once before she got out of Gold's car and followed him inside, she felt very under dressed still in sweatpants while Mr. Gold dawned a nice suit. The bell announced their arrival like a fog horn at Granny's but to Belle's amazement no one gave them a second glance. Only a few people sat in the booths, and one guy sat at the bar stools drinking coffee; he didn't even look up. Ruby was the only one who noticed Gold shuffle Belle to a booth at the far corner and then take a seat across from her.

Ruby had seen Belle before, knew who she was; she felt sorry for her. Every once in a while Granny had sent food over to the shelter that the Nolan's ran and Ruby had spied the girl there a time or two, she wondered what she was doing with the creepy pawn broker. She grabbed a few menus and made her way over to them. When she stopped at the table Belle glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the waitress had a barely there skirt with a halter top; this woman looked more like a whore than Belle ever had, she smiled to herself, maybe she didn't seem so obvious to everyone as she had originally thought. She had half expected pitchforks and torches considering she had serviced more than a few unsuspecting women's husbands over the last few years; most right under their noses. It wasn't the life she had wanted; especially since she had left her father's because of the same thing, but it was the only thing she knew;untill now. Now Mr. Gold was offering her a chance to become something else, she looked over at him as he looked stone faced at the half dressed waitress, it was obvious neither liked the other one.

"What can I get you to drink" Ruby said as she set down a menu in front of Belle. Gold cleared his throat before picking up his menu that Ruby had layed down on the table; Belle noticed that it was not in front of Gold. Ruby kept her eyes nailed to the girl looking for any signs that Gold was somehow keeping this girl there against her will, if Ruby suspected that was the case she would take great pleasure in calling Graham; she had never liked the smug antique dealer and the feeling had always been mutual.

"I'll take a lemon water" Gold replied; Ruby ignored him. They both looked at Belle who stared at the menu but not making a move to pick it up.

"Go ahead Dearie, you can have whatever you'd like; coffee, tea?" Belle nodded her head, she wanted more tea, it was delicious.

"I'll take tea, thanks."

"Hot or iced?" Ruby stood ready with her pen.

"Um, I guess hot; I never had it iced before." Ruby looked a little surprised.

"It's really good iced; you should try it sometime." Without another word she whirled off to go fix their drinks.

Belle glanced around, thankful that Gold had picked a secluded spot to sit. "So you were going to tell me a bit about why you're so sure you are the town monster instead of me." Gold chuckled.

"That is a title my dear that I'm afraid you'll have to work hard for." Ruby came back with their drinks; sitting them each down before pulling out her little receipt book to take their order.

"So what'll it be?" Gold spoke first; he always ordered the same thing, after all he was nothing if not a creature of habit.

"I'll have a BLT, wheat bread, no mayo and make the bacon crisp this time if you don't mind; it was undercooked last time dearie." Ruby snorted as she jotted down what should have been his order but instead she was scribbling what she would have nothing better than to call him if she didn't think she would have caught ten kinds of hell from her granny for doing so. After all Gold did own the building that the diner was in; which meant that remarks like bastard and cantankerous old fucker could result in their rent being raised significantly; so she had to be satisfied with just writing it down in her little pad.

"What would you like sweetheart?" Belle looked over the menu, everything looked delicious but she seemed confused to Ruby, as if she had never been in a restaurant before.

"The BLTs are very good here" Gold offered a suggestion to her; Belle nodded at him.

"I'll have what he's having" she said handing the menu back to Ruby. Gold handed his over as well.

As the waitress that seemed to not like Mr. Gold left Gold called out to her; "Don't forget the pickles this time" Ruby didn't respond, she just kept walking. Belle took her spoon and swirled it around in her tea, removing the little bag and laying it on the saucer. "So?" Belle waited patiently.

"So What?" Gold replied. He now wished he hadn't volunteered to tell her the story of his life; maybe if he left out a few dirty details she wouldn't think he was such a...a..well, he just didn't want her to think of him as the rest of the town did.

"You were going to tell me something about yourself."

"Theres not much to tell really." Hoping that might detour her from asking any real evasive questions. "Where should I start? I was born I grew up." Belle smiled at his attempt at humor.

"Well, how about we play 20 questions?" He frowned at her before taking a sip out of his water.

"How about 10." He offered before sitting his glass down; twenty just seemed like a little too much.

Belle giggled, "Alright ten; but I get to go first. Oh and no avoiding any, we both have to answer honestly; got it?" Gold agreed.

"Well, o.k, tell me Mr. Gold, what is your first name." She looked at him expectantly, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

Gold let a blast of air out through his nose, he didn't like his first name and he certainly didn't want anyone overhearing it as he tried to lower his voice before mumbling.

"Lachlan." Belle had to strain to hear him.

"Lachlan? Hum, I wouldn't have figured you for a Lachlan; it's a nice name."

"Only when it's not yours dearie." Gold retorted. He had always detested it since he was a young boy in Scotland. He had been a smallish lad as a child and there was a bigger boy who had called him Lochness which in turn had made the other boys laugh and of course much to his horror the nick name had stuck.

Belle fiddled with her spoon again; now it was his turn. Maybe she should have suggested five questions instead, ten did seem like an awful lot.

"What were you doing on the road the night I uh, accidentally bumped into you?" Belle frowned; She bit her lip and stared into her tea-cup. She had really only wanted to know his name; she didn't want to tell him that she was walking back from a client's house hoping that someone would give her a lift back to the shelter.

"You know what twenty questions is a stupid game, I changed my mind, enough of this getting to know you shit, let's just get our food to go and go back to the shop?" Gold's mouth fell open.

"I think not. It was your idea to play twenty or ten questions and it's my turn, so answer the question dearie." Belle narrowed her eyes at his smug grin.

"I was on my way back to the shelter." There, that wasn't so hard, and she hadn't lied either.

Gold coughed, he knew there was more to that story and that she obviously didn't want to tell it so he let it go. Ruby showed up seconds later with two plates, sitting them down she leaned over slightly in Gold's direction, "The pickles are extra." Gold just kept his eyes focused on Belle as he made a noise that indicated that he heard her but was unwilling to complain about it.

Belle took a bite out of her sandwich, it was fantastic. She licked the crumb of toast off her bottom lip before speaking with her mouth full. "Guess it's back to me then" she said before swallowing.

"Hum, well; why did you move to America because it's obvious from your accent you weren't born here. Scotland am I correct?" Gold took a bite of his sandwich as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing gets by you does it." Belle shrugged her shoulders as she dug into her sandwich before adding a pickle.

"To put it simply; Money, power. I wanted to give my family everything I never had as a child growing up, so we moved to the states when my boy was little; unfortunately it didn't work out quite like I expected it too."

The look on Belle's face told Gold that he had just probably opened up a big can of worms, just from her expression when he mentioned that somewhere he had a family he could guess what her next nine questions would be.

Belle opened her mouth to speak but Gold lifted up his hand to silence her, which surprisingly worked."Uh, Uh dearie; my turn." Belle closed her mouth promptly and took another bite, hoping that whatever he was going to ask a full mouth might muffle her reply.

Gold took a drink of his water; he was thinking of what to ask next. With Belle it seemed that everything with her would be a touchy subject. He decided on a different route.

"I've never heard you mention your mother, is she alive?" Belle felt a sigh of relief run through her. Her Mother; that was a tad easier.

"Well, she died when I was around nine. I think it drove my father insane. Our family was never the same after that; I was never the same after that."

"How did she die?" Belle drummed her fingernails on the table with a smile; she just caught him at his own game.

"Uh, uh; my turn." Gold smiled and gave a nod of his head as he took the last bite of his sandwich; she was right.

"Where are your family now?" Belle secretly wondered if something tragic had happened to them; she didn't have to wait long.

"Well, the last time I heard from my son they were living in California. I'm pretty sure they are still there." Gold wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Why don't we continue this little game back at the shop." Belle nodded, she was all funned out with the question game herself but was interested in finding out more about Lachlan Gold; the name suited him she thought as she finished off her tea. Mr. Gold layed money down on the table to pay for the meal.

Suddenly a man appeared at their table giving them both a small startle. "Belle French?" Belle looked up at a dark haired man staring at her as if he recognised her; she didn't know him but he acted as if he obviously knew who she was.

"Ah, yes; who are you?" Gold didn't denote any particular threat from the boy and Belle didn't seem upset or frightened by his approaching her but it was obvious that she had no idea who this young man was. He smiled at her with large dark eyes. He was tall and dressed nicely. He glanced over at Gold for a second, nodding his head in greeting before turning his eyes back to Belle.

"Garrison; we went to school together. Well it's been a long time but I'd know you anywhere, how are you?" Belle thought the name sounded familiar, He was in a few of her classes in middle school; it had been a long time.

"Oh, yes Garrison, how are you?" She glanced over at Gold to gauge his reaction; he was watching the man.

Garrison turned to Mr. Gold, "Are you her father?" Gold picked up his cane and scooted over and got out of the booth, he was ready to exit the building, he had answered enough questions for one afternoon.

"Certainly not, I'm her employer." He turned to Belle, "Lunch time is over, are you ready to get back to work?" Belle nodded her head; she looked back at the young man who stepped back to give Gold room to stand.

"Well, it was nice to see you again Garrison; I have to get back to work." Garrison held out his hand to Belle, she let him assist her in getting to her feet.

"Where do you work if you don't mind me asking?" Belle swallowed; unsure if she was ready to divulge information to someone she barely remembered.

"Belle, are you ready?" Gold asked; seeing the look of hesitation on her face, offering her a way out of the nosy boy's questioning.

"Yes Mr. Gold I'm ready." She turned back to Garrison, "It was nice to see you again Garrison." The dark-haired man nodded as he watched her leave with her employer; the ringing of the bell announcing their departure. So she worked for Mr. Gold Garrison thought, well, she shouldn't be too hard to track down.


	8. Chapter 8

Belle tried to put the encounter with Garrison out of her mind, she honestly didn't remember that much about him so apparently he hadn't made that much of an impression on her in school so why would he now; besides she needed to concentrate on her new job and straightening out her life. Mr. Gold spent the rest of the work day in the back room not doing much talking which left Belle up front to work with the books. Her leg was feeling better and she had abandoned her crutches in favor of a small step-ladder which she was currently seated upon as she examined the many books stacked all around her. There were so many, all different. At first she tried to organize them into some semblance of order but she was too unfamiliar with the authors and the genres to make much headway. She was just beginning to feel the stab of hunger when Mr. Gold's head peeked out from behind the thick curtain making him appear much like the great and powerful wizard of Oz to Belle; she giggled at the thought.

"I'm about ready to call it a day dearie; how are the books coming along?" He shuffled through the barrier and made his way over to where she picked up a large heavy stack preparing to nestle them back into their proper home on the top shelf.

"I just want to get some of these off the floor before I'm done; can't leave them all scattered about can I?"

Mr. Gold watched with a certain fascination as she heaved the books close to her chest turning toward the stool, she used her good leg to hoist herself up on it along with her handful of books. She did however manage to put the first few ones where they belonged but as she pulled up the last of the books, the step-ladder tottered back which sent her one way and her books to scatter everywhere along the floor. Belle knew that her leg was too weak to support her and squeezed her eyes shut knowing she was no doubt going to land on a hard pile of books that lay just behind her, most likely injuring her leg but instead she heard the clatter of a cane and the feel of big, strong hands envelop her; Gold had caught her before she collided with anything that might have potentially caused her harm.

She comically peeped through unbelieving eyes to find herself with one foot on the ground and his arms around her waist holding her up. She sagged against him for a moment feeling the warmth of his jacket and his breath in her hair. He had saved her from what would have most likely been a nasty spill; no one had ever tried to save her from anything before, to make her feel safe. "Are you alright?" His voice sounded as shaky as she felt; she realized that he was as scared as she was. She wrapped her hands around his and gave them a little pat as she found her footing; he didn't immediately let go of her though. She twisted around to her side as she looked at him a bit out of breath with the adrenaline that was flooding through her at the moment.

"Ah, thank you." She had a hard time managing anything else as she tried to clear her thoughts.

Gold kept his place around her waist with his arms for a second or two longer, assuring himself that she wouldn't sink to the floor when he let go, before releasing her and pretending to straighten his jacket, "No matter; I just don't want you to re injure your leg, it seems like it's recovering good and I don't my new employee injuring herself on the very first day." Belle smiled with a nod as she felt a little chill from where he had only seconds ago had holding her. His hands had been so warm and there was no perversion in his touch, he simply was looking out for her well-being; that was why she felt comforted by it, his touch meant friendship, trust.

"Why don't we get home and you can give that ankle a rest and an ice-pack; don't want you over doing it and I thought I'd cook us something special to celebrate your fist day on the job." Belle watched as Mr. Gold bent down slowly to fish his cane out of the floor before standing back up tapping the cane on the ground a few times; making sure it was in good order, after all he had dropped it in quite a hurry when he caught her in mid-air.

"Shouldn't we fix the mess I just caused?" She looked at the dropped books but Gold just waved the thought away.

"I'm sure they will wait, let's get you home."

Belle turned around to find her crutches and when she looked back she found Mr. Gold standing there with his arm out for her to take a hold of and a smile on his face just for her. She knew his smiles were a rare thing and was surprised to find that he seemed to appear much younger and more care free that way, he looked almost happy Belle thought. She accepted his offer and together they turned off the lights and locked up the little store; both anxious to find their way home after a taxing day. Belle was tired and her back ached from being hunched over examining all those lovely books.

Once home she retrieved her clean clothes from the dryer and as Gold poured himself a drink she decided that a hot bath was just what she needed. At the shelter showers were limited to under ten minutes and usually that meant some impatient person was waiting for you to be done so that they might get their ten minutes as well; so it was like a little bit of heaven that Belle got to fill a deep tub full of hot water and then relax as long as she wanted to in it. She had milled around and found a razor in one of the small drawers on the vanity and liquid soap in the closet. After shedding her clothes she piled her hair up on top of her head, securing it with a pin before dipping down in the hot water, sighing as she lay back; her body aching to be fully submerged. Her lids felt heavy as she rested her head against the back of the tub; she would have no trouble sleeping tonight, well she hoped anyway.

Gold slid into his overstuffed chair and took a few leisurely sips off his scotch; It felt good to be home. He listened to the sound of Belle running her a bath as he let his head roll back and his eyes close for a minute while he loosened his tie. He had said he would cook a meal tonight, but he hadn't thought to lay anything out; maybe she wouldn't mind if he called the chinese restaurant in town; they had great noodles. He was a bachelor after all and it was a lot easier to just pick something up on the way home or have it delivered than prepare a meal for one.

With a sigh he took another sip of his drink before kicking off his shoes and hauling himself up with his cane, limping into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and was not surprised to be greeted by a bunch of condiments and very little actual food. Yep, chinese it was; or at least something Belle liked. He went into the hallway and lightly tapped on the bathroom door. "Belle?" He heard the slosh of water and the sound of Belle as she hurriedly got out of the bath.

"I'm uh, just getting out, sorry."

Belle grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around herself, of course he wanted to take a shower too, how thoughtless of her to hog the bathroom without even thinking that he would care. "Give me just a minute" she called out as she picked up her clothes.

Gold knocked again, "I wasn't trying to hurry you up dearie take all the time you need; I simply wanted to know if you cared for chinese; seems I need to go to the grocery before I make a meal."

"Oh" Belle sounded relieved. She thought he was angry because she was taking a bath and he was just seeing if she was hungry. Of course she liked chinese, who didn't? The Nolans had arranged for chinese one night at the shelter, some deal with the chinese restaurant in town, it had been delicious.

"I love chinese" she timidly called from the other side of the door. Gold nodded, she seemed to agree with that idea, he could breathe easier now. he pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket.

"What would you like?" He didn't want to order anything she wouldn't eat. Belle had only ever had that one dish before, but she had liked it so she figured that a plate of noodles would work wonders after she finished with her bath.

Gold shook his head when he found out Beef lo mien was all she had ever tasted so he took it upon himself to order all his favorites, she could see which ones she liked.

After he hung up he walked into his bedroom and shut the door. He took off his suit and dress shirt opting for more casual attire. His mind went over the events of the day. Belle had proved to be a hard worker, she never had a complaint, in fact she seemed thrilled to be in the shop. He had to admit that even though they hadn't done much talking he had enjoyed the presence of another person being there as well. He thought about the young man that had approached her, he wondered just who he was and what exactly did he want with Belle?

She hadn't seemed afraid just perhaps a little uneasy or caught unaware. He was secretly glad she hadn't revealed where she worked at and he didn't recall ever seeing the man in town before, although he obviously was from there because he knew Belle. There was something that just didn't strike Gold right about the young man, although he had appeared quite friendly; maybe it was his eyes.

After Gold dressed in something a little more comfortable he went back in the living room to retrieve his scotch. He noticed that Belle was still busy in the bathroom, he was glad she didn't get out when he had knocked on the door. He hadn't meant to scare her or make her think that he was unhappy with her taking a bath as long as she wanted in there; she needed those things, she needed to enjoy herself. He twisted the cap on the bottle of scotch and poured a bit more over the ice in his glass when the doorbell went off.

He groped around for his wallet only to discover he had left it in his suit pants. He opened the door and waved the person in holding the bags of food. After retrieving his money and tipping the kid generously for his quickness with their dinner, Gold fetched a couple of plates, two sets of chop sticks and a bottle of chilled wine out of the fridge. Belle opened the door to the bathroom feeling clean and refreshed. Her hair was damp around the edges so she just decided to keep it pinned up and out of the way. she drew in a happy breath when she saw the set up Gold had prepared for them.

"Wow, you didn't have to go to all this trouble; and there is so much food, I don't even know what half of this is." She looked at the various open boxes, some with chicken others with vegetables or rice;it all looked so good, her mouth and stomach were both urging her to sit down and enjoy it. Gold poured her a glass of white wine as she pulled up a pillow to sit down across from him in the livingroom floor; they sat at the coffee table of all things.

"Wasn't the kitchen table good enough" she laughed as Gold pulled noodles out of one of the boxes; steam whiffed out bringing a heavenly smell out along with it.

"I just thought it would be more comfortable in here; I never get to eat in here and I always wanted too, I just needed a reason." Belle picked up a box and upon discovering the beef lo mein she had requested she drug some out on her plate.

"Was somebody stopping you or where you afraid you would look ridiculous eating on the livingroom floor by yourself." Belle took her first bite and closed her eyes savoring the flavor that burst in her mouth. Gold watched her with a smile, she was certainly enjoying herself; he handed her some of the chicken and cashews which she took.

"Everything is so good, thank you so much for all of this, for everything." Belle wanted to put her arms around him and give him a hug, but she resisted the urge. He didn't really look like the type that welcomed physical contact and in truth Belle wasn't either, she took a drink of her wine, "this is good" she said as she swirled the golden liquid around in the stunning glass.

"I'm glad everything meets with your approval." They both ate as much as they could with plenty left to spare before they both lay back, one propped against the couch the other against the sofa with the coffee table of left overs between them as they sipped the wine and talked.

"If I may ask, the man in the diner today, are you familiar with him?" Belle took a small sip as she considered the question.

"Well, I know who he is if that's what your asking." Gold was secretly wondering if perhaps Garrison was a client of hers, but he would have cut his tongue out before asking such a question, Belle cleared her throat, she could practically guess what he was thinking as she watched him try to not look interested in her response; it was only natural to question she guessed.

"I went to school with him before I dropped out; I remember very little actually." Gold nodded his head slowly as he listened. He was not surprised to learn that Belle had dropped out of school, he wondered if she ever thought of returning for her diploma.

For a while after she had commented about the man in the diner they sat silent, each lost in their own thoughts about the day. Belle yawned, the meal had done her in, she sat down her empty glass. "I think I'll turn in if that's alright; long day tomorrow I take it." Gold watched her stand and begin to pick up the left overs.

"Don't worry about that, your tired go on to bed, I'll take care of it tonight." She kept right on cleaning up the half-empty boxes of Chinese on the coffee table as Gold climbed to his feet to help.

"I helped make the mess, it's only fair. Surely your as tired as I am." Belle and Gold took everything in the kitchen; Belle began filling up the dishwasher with the bowls and cups. Gold threw everything in the trash and tied it up to take outside. he had never had anyone to help him before, it was kind of nice to not to be alone. He looked up when he heard Belle humming a tune under her breath.

"I've never heard that tune before dearie, what are you singing?" Belle looked up from her task as she started the dishwasher, "Oh I don't remember the name, something my Mom used to sing to me I guess." Gold washed his hands in the sink before drying them with a towel.

"Why don't you go on to bed, I'll finish up in here; besides I hardly ever sleep it'll give me something to do. Belle knew quite a bit about no sleeping but tonight might be the exception. Before she left the room she decided to do something she had never done to anyone before, she walked over and wrapped her arms around Gold and squeezed.

Gold froze; no one had ever hugged him before. If they had he didn't remember. Belle layed her cheek against his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you for everything, I'll never be able to repay your kindness." Gold wasn't real sure what he was suppost to do so he awkwardly patted her back when she didn't immediately let go.

"It's quite alright dearie. Actually I was just hoping you didn't sue me when I brought you home." Belle's eyes flew open; she stepped back.

"You thought I would sue you? " Much to Gold's amazement she broke out into fits of laughter. Gold figured that his off handed comment would have angered her if anything and almost cringed as it left his mouth but instead he was amazed to find that he had somehow amused her.

Belle held her hand over her mouth trying in vain to stifle her giggles; sue HIM? How could she sue him? first of all she wouldn't have the slightest idea of how to sue someone and never, even if she could would she ever do anything like that to him, he was the kindest most generous man she had ever met "Well, I think your safe from me." Gold gave a little chuckle of his own, he guessed it did sound a little ridiculous now that he had thought it through.

Belle shook her head, he was worse than she was with trust issues, "We are quite the pair aren't we," it wasn't a question; more like an observation. Gold looked confused, he was nothing like her, he lived alone because he simply accepted that it was the way things were. She on the other hand would hopefully get over her problems and go one to live a normal life with marriage and children, he had happiness and had chosen to waste it; she had never known a happy day in her life, she deserved happiness; it was too late for him.

By the time he was done with his pondering, Belle had mumbled a soft good night and went off to her bedroom leaving him standing alone in the kitchen.

After turning all the lights out and climbing into bed he found that he was having a hard time sleeping; maybe it was that aggravating security light that shone through his blinds, that thing had a will of it's own. Somehow no matter how dark the blinds were or how heavy the curtains he paid good money for to guarantee that no light could filter through, the light somehow would always manage to find its way into his bedroom at night; tomorrow he would nail the bloody curtains to the wall and see if that helped.

He tossed and turned until finally finding a comfortable spot and settling down. He was almost asleep when a small distant sound woke him. He listened but didn't hear anything; must have been from outside. He turned over to his other side but before long a sound alerted him once more, he sat up in bed trying to decipher what it was. He thought perhaps Belle was awake or maybe she had turned on the television. No light shone under the door that would indicate she had gotten up but when he went to lay back down he heard it once more, and this time it was unmistakably what the noise was; it was crying.

Gold opened the door just a creak and listened. It was coming from her room; he wondered if she were having another nightmare or maybe she was just upset. He hoped she wasn't offended by his earlier comment. He looked down at his night clothes, a pair of red and black plaid boxers and a white t-shirt. He shrugged, it was fine he guessed, he just wanted to assure himself that she was alright. As he neared her door he could plainly hear her, it sounded as if she were crying in her sleep. He turned the handle and opened the door.

It was dark; the only light was the clock radio on the night stand by her bed. It emitted a soft glow so that Gold could make out her outline in the darkness of the room. Of course there was no sign of that unholy security light on this side of the house he thought as he quietly stood by her bed looking down at her. He started once to turn away when he discovered that Belle was asleep on top of her blankets in only her bra and white cotton panties. she lay on her stomach with her head turned to the side away from him. He felt like he was definitely invading her privacy as he stood there, his feet rooted to the spot, he wasn't sure what to do. She was obviously in the throes of some kind of bad dream. He set down on the side of the bed and tentatively rubbed small circles on her bare shoulder. He had always heard that it wasn't good to wake a person suddenly up from a dream. Belle gave a small frightened cry in her sleep when Gold touched her. He didn't know what he should do but knew he couldnt leave her like this. She would just have to forgive him coming into her room without her say so, with her so under dressed. He pulled her hair back from her face, soothing it over her shoulders and down her back. It felt amazingly soft and silky as he tried to think of soothing things to say so as not to startle her when she did awaken. The faint glow of the clock seemed to illuminate her bra making her skin to appear dark against the white fabric. Gold tried not to look at it. There was no mistaking that Belle was a very beautiful girl but Gold was not some dirty old man who preyed upon helpless little girls; he was not some pervert who was taking advantage of her in hopes of sexual favors like all the other men she had ever known; but maybe he should close his eyes after all. Belle whimpered, deep in her nightmare.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{DREAM SEQUENCE}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

The bedroom door closed behind the doctor as he entered Belle's room. She pulled the worn blanket tighter against herself; knowing what he had come for. although his visits had become regular over the months, Belle lapsed into panic attacks whenever she was faced with Thursdays knowing that the weekend would be there too soon and along with it his visits into her room.

Whale rubbed her shoulder as he joined her in the bed before he let his hand slid around her waist pulling her closer. His breath felt warm against her ear and with each exhale her hair tickled her cheek. She closed her eyes, hoping he would finish quickly tonight and leave.

"Your father told me some most grevious news that I'm sure he hasn't shared with you, but I'm going to tell you Belle because I think of us as friends. He has lost a lot of money; a lot of money, and he has no way of paying back the loans he took out. Seems you will be getting more visitors this weekend. If I understood him correctly; which it was hard because he was so drunk, that tomorrow night's poker game will be featuring you as house entertainment." His hand splayed across her belly tightly before he moved it down to cup her; she whimpered in fear; her heart beat wildly in her throat. 

"Now I've grown very fond of our visits Belle and I think you have too; don't lie because I've seen looks on your face that have no doubt been pleasure although I have yet to make you come, but I feel that it isn't long before you will." Belle felt as if she were going to vomit. She had no idea of what he was speaking of, only men did that; it was disgusting and messy. Her mind tried to think of other things when he was on top of her grunting like a pig in her ear. She would try to just go blank, closing her eyes, imagining that she was in a different land; somewhere magical where she was a princess perhaps; a large castle where she was safe, but she would always find herself back in her small bed when he was finished with her; alone and scared until he left and she could clean herself up and curl up in a tight ball and cry herself to sleep. 

His voice was low as he spoke, 'I'm going to try something a little different tonight and I think it may be just what the doctor ordered," he chuckled. His fingers brushed her panties aside as they traced her sex; a tear slid down her cheek. He kissed her shoulder before moving lower to her elbow, "Just relax" he whispered as he moved to pull her gently to her back, continuously placing kisses on her body. His hands pulled up her shirt as he bared her breasts before kissing them both, she bit her bottom lip to stifle a cry; she hated him. He dove into her belly button with his tongue as his fingers hooked slowly into her panties dragging them down to her knees then off. "I think this is just what you need, I think this is going to send you right over that edge you've been teetering on for so long. Bet your daddy never did this, did he?" The doctor's mouth felt warm and wet as he buried his face between Belle's thighs; then the nightmare changed.

She could hear voices; men and they were laughing with her father. She quickly dressed, stuffing her only other pair of worn jeans down into her pillow case along with a brush and a necklace that belonged to her mother. She shook with fright as she unlocked the window. another loud noise out in the living room made her jump in fear as she almost abandoned her plan to leave; where would she go? she had no idea, but living in the woods was better than what awaited her here.

She slowly raised the window trying hard not to let it squeak, it stuck several times but she finally got it far enough that she would be able to climb through. There were bushes in front of her window and as she pulled herself out the branches scratched at her arms. Her feet hit the ground and she was sure that her father had heard her, it sounded deafening to her ears; her heart pounded. She clutched her pillow case to her chest and hunkered down behind the bush. She was almost free; a dog barked as a car drove by. She looked around before darting into the neighbors yard.

Someone's security light came on across the street as she made a break for the woods not daring to look back. Just as she was almost out of sight she heard her father's voice hollering for her; she had been discovered, her feet pounded the Pavement as her name got softer and softer in her ear, "Belle, Belle."

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

"Belle, Belle; wake up dearie, it's only a dream." Her eyes flew open. She screamed. Somehow she had been transported back to that filthy old bed and Whale was there, his hand touching her shoulder; she recoiled from his touch and squeezed her eyes shut trying to will him away.

"It's only me Belle, your safe; it was a dream." Belle bolted upright in the bed and turned around to see only Gold sitting there with a very worried look on his face; she let out a sob before burying her face in her hands. She heard him whispering a soft "Shh" to her as he touched her hands. "You scared me; I just wanted to make sure you were alright, otherwise I would have never come in your room." Gold got up and picked up a small throw blanket from off the end of the bed; he brought it back to her and wrapped it around her shoulders to preserve her modesty.

Her shoulders shook, she wiped the tears away from her face; she was awake and it was just a dream. She was used to them. She was glad this wasn't one of those that made her sick; she would have been so embarrassed. She clutched the blanket around her as he took a seat beside her on the bed; His face still etched with worry. "I can go if you want" Belle shook her head; somehow his presence comforted her.

She leaned towards him and placed her forehead on his shoulder trying to gather her scrambled brain. "No stay a moment if you don't mind; I'm sorry." Gold patted her shoulders.

"What on earth would you have to be sorry for dearie?" He leaned back and raised her chin with his fingers to bring her face up to meet his, "Would you like to talk about it; I could make us some tea if you like." Belle nodded; the tea sounded good but she wasn't sure if talking about it would help.

"Tea sounds nice. It was just a dream; it doesn't mean anything." She swallowed loudly; trying to swallow the lump that remained in her throat before wiping at her nose, it had been so vivid; she hated him, them; she hated all of them.

Gold nodded silently before standing and going into the kitchen to boil some water giving Belle some privacy to pull on some clothes and join him. Although he could only guess at what she had dreamed he suspected it had something to do with Whale and Belle's father and as soon as it was light he would be making some inquires into Whale's future as a doctor and Maurice's future as a free man.


	9. Chapter 9

Belle set silently across from Gold at the kitchen table staring into her glass of hot tea. "I could have made hot chocolate if you had rather drank that; I don't mind." Belle looked up at him watching her; she managed a weak smile.

"No, this is fine, thank you. You didn't have to do this, I didn't mean to wake you; I've always had nightmares, it's nothing for you to be concerned about." Gold stirred his cup quietly before taking a sip of the hot amber liquid and swallowing. Belle watched as his adams apple bobb in his throat. He didn't take his eyes off of her. She could tell he wanted to question her, but he was fortunately restraining himself. He wished Belle would confided in him on her own; he didn't wish to pry especially since they really had only known each other for a few days but for some reason to him it seemed like so much longer.

She wiped at her eyes, even through she was no longer crying and upset she imagined they looked as red and puffy as they felt; perhaps she should go wash her face; she took a drink of the tea, it tasted good. He made a sound clear his throat.

"I see your leg is all better, your no longer using your crutches; perhaps it's time for you to see the loft, maybe you will find it too your liking." Belle had temporarily forgotten about the apartment above the garage he had offered her. Part of her wanted to see it, to have a place of her own but there was that spot that lived deep down that feared being alone. After all this time she was still scared of the night; fearful she would wake up to hear her father coming into her room, she nodded her head. She guessed that he didn't relish her waking him up at all hours of the night with her silly nightmares; if she were in the loft he wouldn't have to be bothered with her.

"That will be great, I look forward to it." Gold noticed she didn't sound enthused. He found that he had actually enjoyed her company for these past few days but he figured that she would surely want a space of her own and not be bumping into some old man around every corner. She had never really had her own place and he wanted her to experience that freedom; staying here in his guest bedroom couldn't possibly give her what she needed which he was sure was space; and the freedom to be an adult with out a guardian always around.

"Would you like to talk about your nightmare; I heard that it helps?" Belle bit her bottom lip, she didn't want to look at him. She was sure that the guilt of her past was plainly etched upon her face; she would be mortified to tell Gold what she had allowed both her father and Whale do . He would never want such a person around him; who would. Belle vigorously shook her head no.

"You don't want to hear it I'm sure and I don't want to tell it. I've spent my life trying to put my past behind me, dredging it up won't help; nothing can, let's just forget about it." Gold didn't want to push her; she would have told him if she wanted him to know. He nodded his head slowly before drinking the last of his tea and scooting his chair back; he got to his feet. "Well, we have a busy day tomorrow so I suggest we both try to get some sleep." Belle picked up both of their cups and put them in the sink before going to her bedroom. She noticed his light still on, it's glow peeking out from under his door before she closed hers and climbed into bed willing her nightmares away. Thankfully she got some sleep before the sun awoke her a few hours later.

She slipped on her freshly cleaned clothes and brushed out her hair with her fingers in the mirror of the dresser. she twisted her long hair and piled it into a bun, tucking it through itself so that it would stay without aid of a ponytail holder. She could hear the running of the shower in the bathroom so went on into the kitchen to start something to eat before they went to the shop; she wanted to make Mr. Gold breakfast. There wasn't much to eat in his fridge; must be a bachelor thing but she did spy some cream cheese in the fridge and a bag of wheat bagels on the counter. She boiled a little water and whipped up a few smothered in cream cheese and had them layed out by the time he emerged from his bedroom in his suit. Belle could smell his cologne; it was nice she thought as she smiled at him, holding up a plate of bagels for him. "I thought I'd make us a little something if that's alright, guess I'm a breakfast eater, hope you don't mind." Gold wasn't much for eating first thing but he couldn't refuse when she had obviously went to the trouble for him, he plucked one off the plate.

As he sipped his tea a ringing of the doorbell caught his attention.

Gold put down his cup before answering the door to the UPS man and several large boxes. Belle came up behind him, curious as to what it could all be. "Do you mind bringing them into the living room?" The delivery man nodded his head as he began putting the boxes down in the floor before going out for more. Six large boxes and one long one in all, Belle wondered would they could all be. Gold signed for them and the man left shutting the door behind him. "That was fast" he said as he folded the paperwork in half and layed it down on the coffee table; Belle was jumping with curiosity about them.

"What on earth is in all of these; there are huge. Is it antiques?" She figured it must be something for his shop. Gold went into the kitchen and retrieved a utility knife and unsealed a box. Belle practically squealed with delight to discover it was her clothes; but this was a lot more than what she had ordered, this was an entire wardrobe not just the few things she had picked out. She stepped back as she opened one that was filled with nothing but shoes, in every color she could imagine; ten pairs in all. She plucked a pair of heels out of the box; they were silver dress shoes and they were exquisite. She looked over at Gold who stood watching her as he leaned on his cane.

"Well, go one open another dearie, I for one would like to see what is in each one; Belle did. It seemed he had made a few purchases of his own after she had selected the items she wanted. As she opened each box she discovered blouses of every color and sweaters and another box full of jeans and slacks; another full of belts and a few purses, more than she could have ever hoped. The only box that remained was the long box. She gasped as she opened it see a garment bag not even daring to imagine what lay inside,and unzipping it reveling the most beautiful gown Belle had ever seen. It was a dove grey evening gown made of silk. Sequin straps graced the neck but what set it apart was the backless plunging cut; it looked like something you would see an actress wear to the Oscars, where would she ever wear this too? She turned back to Gold; he could see the question on her face.

"In a few weeks there is to be a charity event, I was hoping you might accompany me; that is if you feel up to it. Mostly dancing and dinner; I'd understand if you'd rather not be seen with an old monster like me. Belle smiled; how could he think something like that, did he think so little of himself?. She zipped the dress back up into it's protective bag.

"I don't know how to dance and I've never owned a pair of heels in my life; I'm sure it will will the other way around; I'll embarrass you I'm sure. Gold snorted. "Don't worry we have a few weeks and I can show you enough that if anyone asks you to dance you will be able to maneuver your way around the floor gracefully." Belle frowned, she didn't really like the idea that someone would ask her to dance.

"You mean I won't be dancing with you?" Gold raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"As lovely as you are dear they will be lined up to ask you I'd think, but that dearie is entirely up to you, alright?" Belle seemed to visibly relax. She stared in awe at the boxes of clothes, it was more than anything she had ever owned in her life.

"Why don't you take these things to your room and tonight you can begin putting them away and we can go over a few steps." Belle nodded, she was at a loss for what to say or how to thank him for his kindness.

By the time Gold and Belle returned home that evening after working at the shop all day Belle was exhausted. She had organized all the books at the shop and Gold had caught her looking through several. he relented and let her take a few home since she had never heard of Dickens and he had to confess the look of pure joy on her face was one he would miss when she moved into the loft. They had stopped to grab some take out on the way home, he would really have to break down go to the grocery this weekend, but he had promised her after dinner he would show her a few simple dance steps.

Belle felt silly as she strapped on the dress shoes with her blue jeans and looked at herself in the mirror. They did make her taller, so tall in fact she felt as if she were walking on stilts. Gold had turned on some incredibly dull music that she had never heard before and scooted the coffee table out of the middle of the living room with her help. They both felt a little silly as the music started and they came together. Gold timidly put his hand at her waist as he held up his other for her to take. Belle stepped closer as they took their stance and waited for the music to begin. "Now I want you to just follow me; No, no don't look at your feet, just feel the music." Belle didn't know where to look, how would she know where her feet where if she didn't look at them. "Just close your eyes, that's it" she listened to Gold's voice in her ear as she shut her eyes and did as he instructed; before she knew it they were gliding around the livingroom.

"Now, open your eyes dearie, your dancing." Belle slowly opened her eyes, it felt like a dream; right before she stepped on his toes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Belle had noticed that she could hardly tell he had a limp at all as they danced, well, she fixed that didn't she. Those shoes must have hurt, why did she do a better job with her eyes shut?

"It's quite all right, you did marvelous for your first time." He shook off the stabbing pain in his foot and held his arms out once more for her to dance which she gladly accepted. Belle did much better the second time around and this time when she opened her eyes she didn't make a fool of herself. She kept her eyes on his as the music played; he smiled at her as she glided around the room on the high heels he had bought her. For the first time she noticed how dark his eyes were, the brown like the color of chocolate; she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before.

The music stopped yet Belle felt like she never wanted too; she had no idea she would have enjoyed dancing so much, it made her feel free. Gold was enjoying himself as well. Usually these charity balls were insufferable but perhaps with Belle for company he could somehow get through the night without looking for the exit door. All they were interested in was money, but he thought it might be a chance for Belle to experience something nice and when he had found the dress on line he knew that it had been made for her.

"Well, I guess first lessons over." They both laughed at Gold's obvious statement as they stepped away from each other. They had fit so perfectly well together, even with her in heels, she just hoped she would do as well with that dress on; she had never owned a dress like that before and with no back she was sure she would feel positively naked in it. She could feel her face grow hot thinking about being in that dress in front of him; he sensed her discomfort.

"Is everything alright?"

Belle smiled at him, "Of course, I just hope I don't embarrass myself or you at this dance."

Gold chuckled at her statement, "Trust me dearie you won't."

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Belle stepped inside the loft. It was beautiful, even thought it was plain. White walls and a beige couch and small end table, a small kitchen with a table and two chairs. She liked the tub and the sink in the bathroom as well, but there was no character about it. "What do you think" Gold asked.

"Well, it could use a little color, a woman's touch." Gold tried to see it through her eyes.

"I guess your right. We can go pick out some paint if you'd like, what ever you want. I could even hire some painters if you'd like to move in faster?" Belle shook her head. I'd like to paint it myself, of course I wouldn't be opposed if you'd like to help. I'm used to doing things myself, there's no sence in hiring someone to do something I can do just as well. Of course I might have to stay in your guest room a few more days until it's all finished, if that's alright?" Gold's eyes lite up at the prospect of having her there longer.

"Of course dearie can't have you breathing in all those fumes now can we?"

It was settled at the paint store; the bedroom would be yellow with white trim and the Kitchen would be a soft pale blue much like the color of Belle's eyes Gold thought as she held up the sample. This might take longer than expected if she was going to redo every room and it was fine with him. He wasn't sure the silence that would return with Belle out of his house and into the loft would be a welcome one.

Besides there was the problem with Belle's nightmares. they of course were frequent visitors. Gold offered to take a seat in the chair in Belle's room until she feel asleep and it seemed to work. At first she felt self conscious about it; a man in her room how could that possibly help but he would read to her as she lay there listening to the soothing sound of his voice as he read Charles Dickens to her until her eyes grew heavy, he was fast becoming her favorite autor. sometimes Gold would stay long after she had drifted off, sipping his scotch; watching her for any signs of discomfort. Oddly enough those nights that he lulled her to sleep by reading, the nightmares would cease as if his presence kept them at bay.

During the days Belle would help him in the store. Now that the books had been categorized; well the ones that she didn't manage to talk him into taking home, she had went on to cleaning up the seemingly endless isles of trinkets. She fussed at him about everything being so cluttered and dusty and everyday she would come in and organize; they seemed to work well together although she still seemed nervous about wanting to leave to eat anywhere or go into any stores; she was a terrible recluse Gold thought, even worse than him. When necessity did drive her into a store she was always quick to return to the car; never browsing or shopping around even though he paid her well for her services. She would safely put the money away in a container she bought, hiding it away under the bed.

The loft was coming along nicely and Belle was an excellent painter. The kitchen matched her eyes perfectly Gold thought as they finished it and stepped back to admire their handy-work while eating a sandwich on the small island in the middle of the room. "Guess that about does it dearie, you'll be free to move your things up here now." He had expected Belle to be happy but she just nodded her head and took another bite out of her sandwich quietly; he could tell something was bothering her.

"Don't you like it?" Belle smiled then and nodded but Gold could tell something was holding her back, she didn't seem herself. She could feel his eyes upon her as she stared down at her plate, she licked a little mayo off the corner of her lip.

"What if they come back," she stole a glance up at him.

"What comes back; oh your nightmares." Gold wiped his mouth with a napkin. He could sense her apprehension; he smiled reassuringly down at her before putting a hand over hers."Then I'll chase them away." Belle smiled but Gold noticed it was one of sadness.

"You can't climb these stairs every night just because I'm having a bad dream; that's silly. It's so childish of me to be 23 and still having nightmares." At once she straightened her shoulders with a look of determination, "I'm just not going to have them anymore I've decided." Gold laughed at her; she looked like a willful child, he had seen that same look on his son.

"I'll tell you what I'll leave the door unlocked and if you need to wake me you can come in; how would that be?" Belle shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't imagine I'd need too, but thank you all the same. This is my new home and there is nothing to be afraid of, right?" She looked up at him for reassurance.

"Right dearie, nothing at all."

Belle moved all her things up to the loft that evening instead of practicing her dancing with Gold, after all the gala was tomorrow night, if she didn't have it down by now she was never going to, but Gold missed their dancing just the same and as she hauled the last of her things up the stairs he felt the silence in the house overwhelm him already.

There was a small part of him that hoped she would have a reservation about sleeping up there and ask to come back to her own bedroom; he wondered when he had stopped thinking of it as the guest room and started thinking of it as her room, he couldn't recall.

He made sure the back door remained unlocked as she said her good nights and he watched through the window as she climbed the steps to the loft closing the door leaving him alone in his big empty house once more. He poured himself a drink and sat in the living room staring into the fireplace even though there was no warming fire in there to see. He felt as cold and desolate as it looked as he drank his scotch before going down the hall into his room, turning out the lights and trying to get some sleep with that infernal security light blaring in his window. Tomorrow would be the charity ball, tomorrow he would be blessed with her company once more; he would take what he could get, what choice did he have. He tried to remember when her company started seeming so important to him; he couldn't recall that either.


	10. Chapter 10

Belle climbed the chairs to the loft as if she were headed for the gallows. Her feet hit each step heavy as she not only hauled her own self up but also her emotional baggage that she carried like a sack of concrete on her shoulders. She knew he was watching her, she didn't risk glancing over to see his face at the back window; she didn't want him to see the apprehension on her face. He had said he would leave the door open if she needed it; after all she was no child, she could do this.

She closed the door behind her and looked around. Now what was she to do with herself she sighed, it seemed to vibrate through the walls in the small apartment; Maybe a bath.

She ran the small tub full of hot water. She like the tub in the house better; this one was small but it served it's purpose. It was actually made more for showers but Belle had always prefered baths. She slipped into the water after removing her clothes; the steam made her sweat. Sweat made her head itch, she dipped the cup in the water and poured it over her hair. the bottle of shampoo smelled nice as she lathered her curls. she stayed in the water till her fingers and toes had gone all pruny.

She opened the chest of drawers to look at the folded pile of unfamiliar clothes. She pulled open the top drawer to revel bras and underwear; things he had purchased for her. It all matched; in every color. She selected a pale blue set and put it on, the silk felt soft on her skin. The next drawer held night things. He had explained as she went through the boxes that he had selected a few gowns for her; they were beautiful things. The one Belle selected was white; it buttoned all the way down the front. Little rows of lace decorated the front and along the bottom, she ran her hands down it feeling the cottony softness against her skin before she went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of milk; she wondered what he was doing.

She put a few cookies on a plate and climbed into her bed with a book. She had a hard time reading; she was very happy when he had let her take a few of the books home from the shop and even more thrilled to have him read to her. His voice was soothing on those nights where she felt too afraid to shut her eyes. she laid down the book after unsuccessfully being able to concentrate on the words; why was it so much better with Lachlan's voice threading the words together in her mind as she concentrated on his voice and his words. She gave up and decided to paint her nails. She shook the bottle of polish; pumping iron was the color, it looked like a molten silver as she slowly shook the bottle to see the color mix, it would go perfect with her dress.

Tomorrow night was the charity event; she prayed she didn't somehow embarrass him. Her worst fear was that someone would recognize her and she would be humiliated for him to have to explain why he had a common whore on his arm. Her nerve was waning, she concentrated on her nails before polishing her toes with the same metallic color. Time ticked slowly on up into the night but Belle couldn't close her eyes, midnight came and went ; so did two am, still she sat in her bed. Finally exhaustion took its toll and around three or so Belle gave in to sleep; but her dreams returned since their was no one there to stave them off.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{DREAM SEQUENCE}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}

"So your new here huh?" Belle nodded her head at the man who stood in line behind her in the chow line. She didn't turn around but she could smell him, a mixture of sweat and alcohol. She wished he would quit speaking; he laughed low under his breath as if he were privy to some secret joke. "No family?" Belle didn't know what he was getting at but she wished he would go ahead and make his point soon, she took a few steps as the line moved; there were a lot of people in the shelter tonight.

"If you'd ever like to make a few bucks I know how you could do it." That was the last straw, Belle turned around to look the man in the eye. He didn't look as bad as he smelled, but the smug look he wore made her want to smack him in the face.

"I think I know what your talking about and no thanks, I don't need money that bad." The man smiled at her before looking her up and down; he laughed under his breath again.

"No, maybe not yet, but soon; and when that day comes you let me know, I'll be real quick; give ya twenty bucks?" Belle looked disgusted at the thought of letting another man touch her. She didn't care how bad she needed the money, it would never happen again.

"You don't look like you have ever even seen a twenty much less have that much to throw away; your lying, leave me alone." she retorted before spinning back around, resuming her place in line.

"That's fine, I'll leave ya be; for now." The tray in Belle's hand shook as she sat the plate down on it; she told herself it was the weight but as she took it to the far corner and sat down, opening her carton of milk Belle could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. He was right, she needed money if she was going to ever get out of here. She looked up and immediately caught his eyes staring at her from across the few tables that separated them. He raised his carton of milk toward her as if to say cheers.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

The sound of the alarm going off woke Belle up from the dream. She fumbled with the off button and set up in bed; she didn't feel like she had gotten a wink of sleep.

Mr. Gold sat at the bar sipping a cup of coffee; he hadn't slept much last night. He blamed it on the light and his leg but every sound he heard he thought surely it was Belle changing her mind, coming back to the house. The sound of the door opening brought his eyes to her as she came in the backdoor; he smiled.

"How was your night?" Although he wished her no misery there was this small flicker within him that hoped that she had not slept well enough to continue and somehow would want to come back to the main house; she wore a face of calm.

"I slept great; never better," she fixed a cup of coffee and joined him at the bar. Neither had much to say; both hoping the day went better than the night they had just spent.

Mr. Gold had went out for lunch and upon bringing something quick back to eat he announced he had a surprise for her. Belle didn't quite know what to think as he told her he had payed the local beautician Ariel Clearwater to come over that evening and help Belle to do her hair. He explained that such a lovely dress needed an expensive up-do and Ariel was the best in town. Belle just nodded her head before going back to her work; she didn't know what to say. She had never had anyone do her hair; it all seemed so extravagant for her. She really hadn't thought about what she was going to do with her shock of long wavy hair; she supposed that letting him do this for her was just another one of his little quirks; he must like doing all these things for other people, he seemed so generous with her; she wondered how he could ever think himself a monster?

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{PARTYTIME}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}

He paced in the kitchen as the two women remained upstairs in the bathroom for has seemed ike an eternity. surely the charity ball had started by now. He checked his watch, barely seven; shit it didn't even start for another hour; why did he feel so nervous? His head shot up as he heard laughter through the walls; what were they doing up there? He rubbed his sweaty palms against his black tux. He felt ridiculous, he could have; no should have stayed at home, just have forgotten this, but he had already gone to all this trouble, the dress, the beautician ...He felt a jolt of electricity course through his body that seemed to keep him from sitting still as he heard the door to the upstairs bathroom open; oh God here they come.

Gold almost let out a sigh of relief when it was only Mrs. Clearwater who emerged and came down the steps with her large bag. "Belle said she would be down shortly; and thank you." Gold gave her a curt nod of his head. Ariel had always seemed intimidated by the cold stand offish pawnbroker but this afternoon when he had entered her shop and demanded her services, promising to pay nearly triple if she would come to his house to work on who she highly doubted was his niece , Ariel just couldn't quite resist the offer of such a large amount of money and the chance to see the inside of his house.

She took the generous tip he offered and left leaving Gold to resume his pacing in the kitchen.

"Ready?" Oh shit he hadn't even heard her coming; he was almost frightened to turn around but was glad he did. She could have stopped time with that dress; that hair. He tried to wipe the look off his face but she had caught it and smiled a bit mischievously as she bit her lip before blushing under his gaze.

"Do I look alright?" She already had his answer; it was written all over his face and she felt like Cinderella going to the ball. Ariel had pulled her hair up with a few tendrils hanging down to curl around her face. She had also done Belle's makeup.

Belle had never felt so beautiful. She was a little bashful in such a reveling dress but seeing the approval on Mr. Gold's face put her at ease.

Gold felt at a loss for words; his tongue felt thick in his throat and nodding dumbly was all he was able to poorly articulate at the moment. He didn't want to embarrass her or himself if he told her that she was the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever held and that she would have put a queen to shame with that dress so he just smiled politely and coughed, trying to loosen up his tongue.

Belle felt a tingle when his hand touched the small of her back as he guided her toward the awaiting car He had ordered for the evening and Belle felt like some sort of movie star as he got her door, his warm touch at the small of her back guiding her in to sit on the plush leather upholstery before he went around and took a seat next to her.

The charity dinner was beautiful and everything looked so elegant when Belle and Mr. Gold arrived. A huge open bar awaited them after they found a seat at one of the near by tables. Thick cotton cloths covered each table with pristine white plates set upon silver chargers. What looked like a canopy of lights hung overhead as Belle watched the elegant couples come together on the dance floor as she waited patiently for Gold to return with a drink. The different hues of color swirling together around in a multitude of colors held her eyes captive until her he set down a fruity concoction in front of her complete with a small pink umbrella.

"The bartender said you might enjoy this one" His voice low and hypnotizing as all the rest of what Belle had been taking in. She swirled the umbrella around in the glass after thanking him and when the sweet taste touched her lips she smiled in satisfaction; closing her eyes then reopening them just to see if the dream would fade away, laying her once again on the shelter cot, she smiled when she felt his hand on hers.

"Would you care to dance or would you rather we got something to eat first?" Belle wanted to dance, she wanted to be a part of the patchwork of color that made up the monstrosity of the dance floor. She took his hand as he led her toward the center; just as the song ended and another began. His warm hand slid around her back and with it came the tingling sensation of his welcome touch. Belle wanted to arch her back as his fingers caressed her skin with a feather light touch, his other hand he held out for her to place her fingers within his. "Now remember what I taught you; just close your eyes for a moment and before you realize it we will be gliding across the floor."

Belle opened her eyes with a giggle as he guided her around the floor, her laughter was infectious as he saw the wonder and merriment in her eyes; "You're a wonderful dancer Belle." Her hand at his shoulder tightened instinctively as he drew her a hair's breathe closer to him; her warm smile a magnet for his eyes. The song ended too soon for both of them as he released his hold on her to gently clap in applause.

"Would you care to continue?" Belle stepped closer, about to take him up on his offer when she felt a hand at her shoulder, she turned around to stare into the eyes of a woman.

"I'm sorry my dear, would you mind terribly if I were to cut in; I've been dying to talk to your gentlemen but he seems to be enjoying your company so much I'm afraid the night will slip away and I might miss my chance; there's a good girl." Belle looked back to Gold who seemed to have a somewhat confused look on his face; he didn't know her Belle realized.

"Uh, certainly." She smiled at Gold, "I'll just get a drink; seems this dancing is making me thirsty." Gold nodded, clearly put on his guard by the mystery woman who turned at once putting Belle behind her as she glided up to Mr. Gold with ease. The music began and Belle was left there for a scant few seconds as she watched him smile politely but coldly down at his new partner; Belle felt as if once again she were an outcast.

Belle found her way to the bar and ordered another drink from the bartender. she put her back to the bar as her eyes scanned the sea of dancers for Mr. Gold and the mysterious woman in his arms. A small frown turned her mouth down at the corners when she noticed him laugh at whatever the woman had just said; he was at least to Belle's eyes clearly enjoying himself.

A twinge how ever so slight, of jealousy flashed a pale green in her eyes as the woman laughed as well with whatever quip Mr. Gold had came back with. Belle's lips pulled into a sullen pout. As she was about to put her glass to her lips a warm hand touched her bare shoulder, she looked over to see the smiling face of one Garrison March.

"It's a surprise to find you here Mrs. French." Belle turned toward the young man, she sat down her glass before responding.

"I could say the same as well, Garrison." He liked the way his name sounded on her tongue. He had watched her for some time, hidden among the crowd. He watched her dance with Gold and he had been the one to send over Mrs. Ursula Black to cut in, telling her of Gold's money and prestige was enough to send the wallet chasing battle-axe running at Belle's employer; giving him enough time to get his primary target alone so that he might ask her to dance with him. Her dress was the most beautiful in the room as was its wearer and he deserved only the best; in fact that had always been his motto.

"Would you dance with me Belle?" She looked hesitant at his offered hand but his charming smile had knocked many a girl off her feet and right in his arms and he was confident that Belle would be no different.

Belle took one more glance at the dance floor at her employer dancing with Ursula before accepting his invitation with a smile.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sorry if I have been delayed. I'm sick as a dog right now; yep more kidney stones and this time a fever, so be kind and review. Thank you for reading. If there are mistakes or poor grammar it's because I'm writing this with a fever.


	11. Chapter 11

They began in the middle of a song but it didn't matter, Garrison was a skilled dancer and Belle had learned enough from Gold to keep up. Too soon for Garrison the song ended and before he could inquire whether Belle would care for another she had excused herself to go to the ladies room; she tried not to look as if she were fleeing the scene of a crime but that was exactly what she felt like..

She noticed that Gold still seemed to be in the arms of Mrs. Black who looked like an octopus devouring a helpless fish which made Belle feel so...feel so...well, she wished the woman would leave, she felt very lost without Gold; as if at any minute someone would tap her on the shoulder and announce she didn't belong there; she didn't know what to do with herself so she ducked into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall.

Suddenly a small group of laughing, chatting women came busting through the door, Belle felt like she was eavesdropping and started to leave but at the mention of her bosses name she stopped short.

"That Ursula latched on pretty quickly; usually takes a minute to get used to her." The women laughed at the comment; another woman chimed in, "I've always thought Gold a cold fish but he does have money and with the kind of cash he has, hell I could live in my own wing of the castle and never have to bump into him." Belle's eyes narrowed at the thought of these woman considering Gold like that; they didn't know the kind heart that lurked beneath that seemingly rough exterior.

"Did you see that girl he brought with him, what was she, twelve? Much too young, dressed her up too from the looks of it, Little chit; probably someone he paid to accompany him here tonight."

"Well I saw her dancing with that March boy; must be working her way around the ballroom tonight; she had on nice shoes though, wish I had them." All the women agreed that Belle had been wearing lovely shoes; which gave Belle an idea.

She silently undid the clasp off her footwear and slipped them off before exiting the stall. The group of women that had been previously talking were now staring in the large vanity mirror with open mouths and stunned faces.

Where were their voices now Belle thought, their innuendos? Radio silence filled the room. Belle held out the shoes.

"Here, you like them so much, you can have them." No one spoke, their faces saying it all. One woman watched as Belle layed the pair of silver heels by the sink next to her and walked out; leaving the door to swing closed.

Now barefooted Belle padded over to her still empty table and grabbed her shawl. A few french doors around the room had been opened to give access to extensive balconies and Belle picked the one farthest away and made her away toward it; she needed some air. Suddenly there wasn't enough in the grand hall and the feel of the cool breeze on her face seemed like just the thing to cool her head.

She stared up at the starry sky, it's most excellent canopy of lights sparkling down like silver fireflies thousands of miles away; as if somehow their lights were flickering signals just for her. A few loose tendrils had escaped in the night air as she tucked them safely out of the way behind her ear never taking her eyes off her destination. If only she could fly away; leave forever she would. She had saved several hundred dollars; if she ever needed to disappear she could.

She hated the women in the bathroom talking about Mr. Gold in that way, they had only wanted his money; but what if he fell for someone, like Mrs. black? Belle chuckled; well maybe not her, but someday someone would sweep him off his feet, isn't that the way it was with men? Didn't they fall for women or lust for them? That was the only way Belle had summed up relationships, a man sees a woman he wants; she never gave much thought to it any other way; Most women only want the man's money or what he could offer her; women didn't lust like men did; at least Belle had never heard of it. To her women were play things, not worthy of emotions.

A warmth that spread across her shoulders jolted her mind as Gold put his jacket on her; she hadn't even realized she was chilled.

Gold had watched her; in fact he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since he spotted Garrison sneaking up on her over at the bar like some sort of spider, then to make matters worse he had to dance with the boorish bloated sea hag in his arms as she fit perfectly into that Garrison's; and she smiled at him. The only thing that made it all bearable was that when the song ended she had excused herself and made some sort of mad dash to the ladies room. Except a mere moments later she exited there looking positively livid; why he could only look on and guess.

"It's kind of nippy out here for no shoes, don't you think?" Belle flushed red as she looked down at her naked feet.

"I, uh.." she didn't know what to say; there were so many things. She pulled his jacket closer around his shoulders. "Can we just go; I don't belong here." Gold looked puzzled at her question; something had happened.

"Of course dearie; let me just get our things, are you ill?" Belle shook her head as she cast her eyes to the floor.

"Why do you think you don't belong here; did someone say something to you? Was it that man, what's his name Garrison?" Belle put a hand on his shoulder as he turned back toward the ball room of people; if he said something inappropriate Gold would be glad to beat him down with his cane.

"Lachlan." The sound of his name brought him out of his fantasy of choking the person who dared to upset his Belle.

"He did nothing, I'm just tired." Gold gave her a brisk nod.

The ride home started out quiet, Gold noticed Belle did not retrieve a pair of shoes but instead went to the car in bare feet. "May I ask about your shoes?"

Belle looked out the window into the night. "I've done bad things, terrible things and they are written across my face for everyone to see. I'll always be that person, always and no matter how you dress me up she will always show through."

Gold took her hand as it lay in the seat beside him. "Tell me what you think you have done Belle; whatever it is, I assure you it wasn't your fault."

"I think to hear this you're going to need a drink; I know I will."

After they got home they went into the main house, Gold poured them both a stiff drink. "Now I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that someone said something offensive to you. About the shoes, I have no idea and if you don't want to tell me, fine. But I want to know who caused you to want to leave so suddenly." Belle could hear the agitation in his voice. She swirled around the glass in her hand and watched the liquid dance inside it beckoning her. She took a sip, it felt hot on her tongue; she swallowed the strong taste down.

"It was more what they said about you." Gold downed his drink in one shot and opened the decanter with a pop and poured himself another.

"Me? I don't give a shit what anyone says about me and you shouldn't either. You think you've done rotten things; hell I've been a bastard all my life. I've managed to run everyone that ever had an inkling of love for me away. I deserve everything I get. You Belle have never done anything, trust me. So you had some problems, did a few things you regret; that's all over now." Belle sat her drink down a little too roughly; the clank of it against the island vibrated through the kitchen. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks; taking her mascara that Ariel had worked so hard on along with it.

"You don't understand. I did a lot more than turn a few tricks. At least you had someone to love you. My Mother died leaving me alone, all alone." A melancholy frown made Gold look more puzzled than sad as he listened to her, trying in vain to understand.

"At least you had your father right? I mean he kept a roof over your head, fed you; took care of you? I'm sorry about your Mother." Belle shook her head. tears flowed like rivers of lava down her face, she didn't even bother wiping them away; he would never understand until she told him.

"MY FATHER?...My father didn't take care of me. He...He used me. He came into my room every night and I let him; I let him." The look on Gold's face was one Belle had feared most of all. He was in utter shock; He hated her, she could see the disgust in his eyes; written on his face.

"How long Belle?"

Belle turned away; she didn't want to see him; she wanted to run to her apartment and gather her things and disappear into the night once more. Suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, she gasped more out of surprise than fear; but she was a little frightened when she saw his eyes; he looked like he wanted to kill something. She could only guess that it was herself he was angry at; for withholding the truth about herself. That she was sick for allowing that to happen; all of it.

"HOW LONG" He resisted the urge to shake it out of her. Her bottom lip trembled before she bit down on it, her head swam trying to remember, suddenly her eyes met his.

"I'm not sure; I was eleven I think. After my mother died he was depressed. I had to take care of myself while he drank or slept. then one night he came in my room; said he wanted to tuck me in. Asked if he could lay beside me a while. I let him... but after a while he started touching me; rubbing my leg. I remember I told him it tickled; I wanted him to stop but he kept on going. He held me down; I tried to struggle." Belle's confession was coming out in ragged gasps as she recanted her nightmarish experience.

"His breath smelled foul and hot, he said he wanted to see something and to hold still; he said if I didn't he would spank me. He touched me with his fingers...down there. I tried to scream but he held my mouth closed with his hand; then he stuck a finger up in me. He let me go after that. He told me he wanted to see how tight I was and that it was only his pinky finger and that I had nothing to cry about." Gold's nostrils flared out in a rage as he listened. The bastard, he would fucking kill him. She was a child; how could he to a child.

Belle took a large swallow of her drink trying to calm herself. She licked the taste off her lips, It tasted good after those bitter words coming out of her mouth.

"After that he came in my room almost every night. I let him; it was easier when I didn't resist. On more than one occasion he would whip me with his belt on my bare legs. He would make me undress and he would whip me as I lay across the bed. I don't remember when the first time he went all the way but after that, he took me all the time. Once I got my period he took me down to the health department. I had to tell them a lie so they would put me on a birth control pill. They didn't question; they just did it. when he wasn't home he was out gambling, he gambled; a lot. He owed money to everyone; he owed money to Dr. Whale." Gold slammed his drink down in understanding, no wonder she was petrified of the man.

"Whale, he gave you to Whale to pay off his debts?" His voice spat at her like venom. Belle's body shook uncontrollably with fear, she didn't want to see how much he must hate her.

Her face felt like a melting mess and it must certainly look like it by now; her shoulders shook as she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry." Her voice sounded like a childs it was muffled through her hands. She was unimaginable scared by the things that had happened. Gold stood there rigid; angry. His hand clenched around his cane as he tried to control his temper; his breathing. She didn't need that right now, his rage over her injustice. She needed to know that it wasn't her fault; he wasn't sure how to do that.

Belle was startled when she felt him engulf her. He felt warm as he wrapped his arms around her. He tucked her head under his chin as he pulled her to his chest. Belle clenched his shirt close. She hadn't cried about this in so long and never, never had she ever told that to anyone. Gold didn't talk; there was nothing he could say, nothing he needed to say. Everything he was doing was right. She just needed to be held; to know she was safe that he would never hurt her or want more from her than she could give.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that; it must have been for several minutes because his leg was beginning to protest; it certainly wasn't happy that he had danced the few times he had and now he was standing on it, there would be no reprieve from the pain he would endue tomorrow.

Belle had always heard Mrs. Nolan say that crying drained all the sadness out of you and for the first time she knew what it meant. She felt a relief as she let go of Gold and pulled away straightening herself up. She wiped at her eyes; knowing she must look like a mess. "I uh, think I've had enough fun for one night." Gold let out a short burst of laughter at her statement and soon she joined him; it was a relief to laugh and it brought back a measure of normalcy between them again.

Gold started to offer her the bedroom but resisted the urge as he watched her put her glass in the sink and walk to the back door. She turned around, "You'll leave this unlocked for me, right?"

Gold smiled, "always." Belle smiled sadly before nodding her head and heading for the apartment that sat above the garage. Gold stared at the closed door for a few long moments before he saw the lights go out up in her apartment. He put his glass in the sink before going to his bedroom closet and after a few moments he emerged with a shoebox which he took to the bed and opened up. He stared down at the 45 caliber; he didn't want to think about what he was planning. He was going to pay a visit to this bastard and he didn't want to go alone; he was positive Smith and Wesson would back him up nicely. He picked it up and admired it. It had been a long time since he had held it in his hands. It was lighter than he remembered as he turned it back and forth before popping in the clip.

Gold didn't turn on the headlights until he was out of the driveway, he didn't want to wake Belle up; didn't want to scare her he told himself. He drove for a while; each approaching headlight blinding him. He had been drinking and he was angry. It was a bad combination for someone driving and he actually had no idea where Belle's father lived, but he knew someone who did; that's where he would start.

Belle's eyes fluttered open slowly in the darkness. She wasn't sure if she had been dreaming or not; she didn't remember anything if she had. She sat up and looked at the digital clock. It was after one in the morning. She had taken a quick shower to wash the hairspray out of her hair and the melted crayon look off her face before getting in a fresh night gown and going straight to sleep; her earlier episode had exhausted her; but now she wasn't sure what had woke her. She got up and opened the door to her bedroom walking out and down the hall way and into the kitchen. The small light came on when she opened the fridge and took out the carton of milk and poured herself a glass. She took a long drink; nearly draining the glass as she tried to gather her senses; why did she feel so agitated. It was like how someone knew something bad was going to happen like an earthquake or something. she felt anxious but couldn't explain why. She looked out the window to the house, pitch black; the only light was the security light. Belle blinked a few times as she stared down at Gold's house. She wondered if he was still awake, he probably was, she had never seen him sleep more than a few hours. She slipped out the door and made her way down the steps; she just wanted to make sure he was alright, she had a bad feeling.

Quietly she turned the handle on the back door and just as he had promised it was unlocked. She closed it just as quietly before turning to go down the hallway. She stood in front of Gold's door motionless; should she knock? Maybe she should just go into her old bedroom and try to get some rest; after all Gold was in the next room, she was safe. She decided not to and gave his door a soft rap, it opened slightly. Belle peeked in, she didn't want to startle him and there were no lights on, he must be asleep but Belle needed to make sure before she would feel better. Only a stream of light from the security light outside in the driveway lite her way. The bed was still made; he was gone. Belle walked up to the bed just to make sure her mind wasn't paying tricks on her. She turned to quickly make her way to the livingroom, maybe he had fallen asleep on the couch; no. She checked his office; empty. He wasn't there. Belle was near panicking; where was he? He had gave no indication that he was going out when she had left. Perhaps he didn't want her to know; after all it wasn't any of her business. Maybe he had left to go meet one of those women from the charity dinner; Belle felt her chest tighten at the thought of it.

She walked back to his bedroom and sat on the bed. So this was why she had the bad feeling; what could she do? She looked over on the night stand at the cordless phone; she picked it up and dialed his cell; it went to his voice mail, she hung up without leaving a message. She thought about going back to her own bed but couldn't bring herself to do it; this room seemed safe so she stayed. When he returned she would know it. She lay down on top of the covers, not bothering to pull them down. She lay on her back for a while staring at the ceiling, unmoving , just laying there in his bed. she looked over at the empty spot beside her and tried to imagine what it would be like if he were there, lying beside her; as a husband would. She reached over and pulled a pillow to her. It smelled like him; she wished he would come back. She clutched it to her chest and prayed that wherever he was he was safe.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hope this chapter helped a few of you who wanted Belle to get it all out. I'm not sure if I did it right or not, but I felt pretty happy with this chapter. Now remember you can never be too pretty, too thin or have too many reviews.lol


	12. Chapter 12

Whale ran his hands through his short hair, his nails lightly scratching at his sweaty scalp as the bartender fixed him another drink; a whiskey, just straight, not even ice. He needed something strong tonight. His hand shook as he picked up the glass. The low lights helped hide his quaking body from the others walking around the tavern as they went about their night. Saturday was a busy time, people out drinking and dancing and being with their friends; Whale had none of those.

"Put it on my tap Johnny" He didn't even look up as he downed the glass in one huge gulp savoring the bitter ambrosia as it warmed his throat, calming his shot nerves. He had blotched the surgery today, really fucked up; almost killed the man on his table, all because he hadn't had a drink. If he had been able to have one close by then perhaps his shaking hands wouldn't have caused the scalpel to have perforated that bowel contaminating the man's entire body. He still lay in critical condition in ICU; he probably wouldn't make it, they rarely did in these circumstances. It had been a car accident; a bad one. Everyone but the team that had been in his OR would know, they wouldn't tell, they were too frightened of him; what he could do to them. He was always doing something to someone.

Johnny stood there for a moment with the bottle in his hand shaking his head as Whale sat there with his eyes closed; their red rims and dark circles making him look years older than he was. At one time Whale could have been handsome, when he had first came into the profession that had come as easily as breathing for him. His sure and steady hands opening those cadavers with precision and ease; his mind clear and sharp able to name each part of the body and it's function in his sleep. Now he was like a ghost of the patients he had killed in there, now he no longer cared about anything.

Johnny refilled his glass before setting the bottle down by the doctor; there was no sense to keep coming around to fill the forever empty glass, that's what Whale's life was; an empty glass. He licked his whiskey soaked lips as he held his eyes closed tight, thinking of pleasant things, money, prestige, the florist's daughter before opening his eyes to stare into the huge glass wall at himself ; haggard and used up as a discarded tissue and now what he had done to that man tonight, he would surely be hearing from his lawyers. His family would soon realized that he was the one that had caused this innocent victim of a drunk driver more serious harm than good. It was only a matter of time before everyone came for him. His unfocused eyes glared at himself before his hands dove on the half bottle of whiskey to pour generous amounts into his glass; then a small minuet movement caught his unfocused eyes as they shifted from his rough salty appearance staring back at him from the mirror to the man standing behind him; Gold.

Whale tossed back his glass, might as well have one for the road before the whirlwind started. One to calm his shaky hands and feet. He turned in his swivel bar stool and greeted the man who stood as still as a statue; both hands gripping his cane so tight that they were white from the blood loss.

"Have a drink with me Gold; you look as if you could use one." Whale raised his empty glass.

Gold eyes flickered from Whale to the glass for a split second before he jerked his head toward the door, "I'd prefer to do this in private Whale, let's talk outside."

"Well, suite yourself then" He tossed another drink back before standing, gripping the side of the bar, his head swam; he wasn't entirely sure he'd make it to the door.

"Do you need assistance doctor?" Whale held out his hand, of course he did but he wasn't about to take any; he didn't deserve it. He gathered his bearings and nodded that he was fine before following Gold out behind the Rabbit Hole.

Gold turned on him once they got outside, the night air bit at Whale's skin but Gold seemed unaffected. Whale pulled his coat closer before flipping up his collar to prevent some of the wind from his exposed neck. His unfocused eyes watched as Gold stood there with something like a mix of disgust and pity filling his dark eyes.

"So what are you here for; did your little whore recant her life to you in confidence; did she spill her guts about our time together? I can only guess what she told you. I never hurt her, not once. she liked it in fact; she came around again and again. It was consensual and you have done the same thing I'm sure. So don't look at me all self righteous you bastard." Whale spit out the words at the man who stood there looking like some sort of angel of death, who was he to judge Whale? The town Prick who had ruined many a life; even ruined the lives of his family as he drove them away, drove his wife into the arms of another man, how dare he look accusingly at him now.

"What do you think you can do to me that I haven't already done to myself? You can have her; trust me she's all used up no one wants that little lying piece of trash anymore anyway; not after you have had her." He abruptly stopped talking as he watched Gold pull a gun out of his coat and point it at him. He laughed at the crippled man and his silent, empty threat.

"What you're going to do, shoot me; go ahead Please. I want you too, I want to be free of this. They are going to anyway when they find out what I've done." Gold had no idea what he was talking about, in fact he could hardly understand him and his drunken babbling. His hand slow and steady as he lifted the safety off the gun. He would end this fucker; then he would find Moe.

"Before I send you straight to hell, which is where you belong, tell me where is Belle's father?" Whale laughed; so he was after the old man as well.

"Belle's hero, You think you're gonna get rid of us and that will make her life all better; it won't, our ghosts will follow her around until the day she dies I can tell you that much so go ahead and do what you came here to do.. Moe lives on baker's street. You shouldn't have any trouble finding it. The house is falling down around his ears. He's dying by the way; sitting swelled up and bloated on his couch this minute I'd wager. Thats if they haven't come for him. It's one of the few houses left over there that is still occupied, they wanted to buy out the neighborhood for the new landing strip but the old bastard wouldn't sell. Said he couldn't incase his precious daughter came back. he's a fucking lunatic if he thinks Belle would ever return there. I was the only reprieve she had Gold. Her eyes lite up when I showed up, because she had a moment's peace from her old man, so go ahead and kill me but do me a favor and kill that fucker too, can you promise me that?" Gold's hand shook at Whale's confession.

It seemed like an eternity as he stood there with his gun aimed at the Doctor; Whale sneered at him before taunting him.

"What are you waiting for you coward, do it. I'm begging you, kill me." Gold swallowed hard. He wanted to end this man's life. His hand started to shake from holding up the gun that became heavier with each passing second. Whale smirked before letting out an insane laugh. "Coward, that's what you are Gold, a fucking no good coward. Here let me show you how it's done." Gold's eyes followed the doctor's hands as they reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small hand gun. It's silver flashing in the night with nothing but the street light illuminating the cold metal. He waved it around, "This is what you want isn't it; I'm not a coward Gold. I know what I deserve for the things I've done. At least I have the balls to complete the job, at least I can protect Belle from the monsters that haunt her dreams. Promise me you'll at least have the courage to get her father, can you at least do that, or are you so much of a fucking no good coward you can't even kill one old man." Whale moved so fast that it all seemed a blur. a few people at that exact same moment walked out of the back door as Whale stuck the pistol in his mouth and pulled the trigger. No more than a muffled pop sounded before Whale's body jerked in response of the bullet penetrating his brain before falling lifelessly to the ground. Gold put his gun away as the frightened people ran toward the doctor's body in a panic, but it was too late, there was nothing to be done except to call the coroner, his brains scattered; along with chunks of crimson flesh and hair on the pavement behind him.

Gold turned and walked away, disappearing into the night as more people poured out the door hoping to catch a glimpse of Whale's body lifelessly laying in the muck. One down, one to go...

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Baker's street came into view in the night. His head lights flashing over the street sign as he turned onto the seemingly deserted road. No lights shown in any of the dirty forgotten windows that he could see. A ghost town, how fitting for a dead man Gold thought as his car creeped silently down the forgotten street in search of Moe's house. It was easy to spot. A lone light shone through the crust covered window, peeping through the mangled venetian blinds as Gold rolled into the driveway. Overgrown mimosa trees hung low over the driveway all but covering up the cheap wrecked bronco hidden among them on the side of the house. The grass hadn't been cut in months. It's dead shafts of weeds and crabgrass sprouting almost waist-high as they blew in the night breeze. Gold stepped up onto the dilapidated small deck and had to steady himself when his cane pushed through one of the rotten steps giving way. He stepped over that one to push up onto the floor of the deck.

He certainly knew someone was there, the racket from the falling step sounded like a cannon going off announcing Gold's arrival on the dark and molded wooden platform leading into Moe's fortress. The screen door hung limply upon one hinge, its top screen missing and the bottom ragged and hanging in shreds. Gold didn't bother knocking, he didn't come here for pleasantries as he turned the handle of the old wooden door. It creaked open, letting a dank, dark odor fill his nose. He felt along the side of the wall by the door and found a light switch but it didn't produce any miracle to help him see. The only light came from the small lamp in the livingroom. The old man must know that someone was there, Gold felt like he had made enough racket that it sounded as if an army had dropped down in the front yard to seize Moe. No sound came to his ears as he cautiously with gun drawn made his way through the dark smelly kitchen into what could have been some kind of dinning room and on his left the source of the light and hopefully Belle's father. The odor escalated as he drew deeper into the house. He slid past the sink and with the light coming through the window above it he could see dirty dishes piled everywhere, The crud and filth of rotting food still lay on them as they were piled in the sink. Pans of molded sauce lay on the stove covered with maggots and roaches that scurried around in their paradise, content as fat rats in their food filled haven. Gold pressed himself against the wall before he went into the livingroom, he peeked around the corner. If the old man had a gun waiting to put a bullet inside Gold's head then he would have to work for it and even if he did Gold would make sure with his last dying breath that Moe French got what he had coming before the darkness overtook him, he had made a promise to Belle in his heart that after tonight she needn't ever worry about looking over her shoulder afraid that her father was there ever again.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell that had begun to permeate everything, it's rankness as foul as death itself. He wanted to choke, to cover his mouth and nose to try to get it out of his head but there was no way to escape it without leaving his job unfinished and he wasn't leaving until the old man was dead.

Slowly and with precision his head eased around the corner, his eyes darted to and fro, looking for any signs of life. He saw the old man sitting in an old stuffed recliner unmoving. His back to Gold. He raised his gun and walked up behind the motionless man until he was directly at his side and raised his gun to the back of his head. Moe didn't even flinch when Gold spoke. "Don't move" His voice sounded shaky with adrenaline as he walked around to stand in front of the man, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the lifeless eyes staring into nothing. Moe was dead and from the looks of it he had been dead a while; days at the very least. His face bloated and ghastly, his jaw slack and hanging open. His body had swelled up with the decaying gases which Gold knew now was what he had smelled upon entering. He put his gun away, there was no need for it any longer; no threat here any more; the old man had got what he deserved. Gold didn't notice any signs of trauma, probably sat there and died like the piece of filth he was. The horrid sight was something that would stay with him for a long time as he stood there staring at Belle's father lying in his coffin, rotting. Gold stepped back and looked around the room. The house should have been condemned ages ago; it was as rotten as the corpse it held in it's cold and empty heart. He noticed a dirty picture frame on the wall and recognized a young girl in the photo with a woman whom Gold could only guess was Belle's mother. She had her arms wrapped around the child who's smiling face showed no signs of the pain and heartache she had displayed this night in his kitchen, confessing to him as if she had committed some awful crime like she had been responsible for a death. The one who was responsible for the death now lay decaying in his own filth and the death was of the lovely girl who stood in the worn photograph, the arms of the only person who ever loved her trying to protect her but couldn't. Gold took the photo out of the frame and shoved it into his pocket. Belle now had someone to love and protect her and he would move heaven and earth to try to erase all the damage that had been done.

Gold didn't bother shutting the door on his way out. The curtains danced with the flames of the lighter he had ignited them with. He had set the place on fire; it's what needed to be done. This entire house needed to be eradicated from the planet; nothing to see anymore. he doubted anyone would care, least of all him. He had took the only thing out of there that would have meant anything and as billows of smoke seeped out the back door Gold found himself in park at the end of the driveway until the flames shot out of the windows, licking at the roof as the house went up, the walls aflame, dancing in the night sky like devils dancing to the tune of the Satan's violin and Gold smiled. He felt as if he had vindicated her somehow, even if only a little. He might have been a coward but those men could never hurt her again. As he left and drove past the dark quiet streets he debated on whether he should tell her what had transpired, she would eventually find out, perhaps it was better that she hear it from his own lips than seeing it on the news. He didn't want her to suffer anymore. Now she could move on he hoped, get on with her life, even if it meant someday losing her to someone. If thats what she wanted; a nice young man, one who could give her a happy life and children. All those things women wanted. How he wished he could be that person for her, he wished he was younger, maybe she would look at him with those soft blue eyes, maybe he could have healed the pain in her heart but he doubted she could ever feel anything like that for an old man like him. Someone as used up as old bubblegum stuck to the underside of the table of life. Washed up and dry as an old bone with no life left except to have regrets; no Belle didn't deserve that, she still had so much life to live.

He didn't realize tears fell silently down his face until he had pulled into the driveway and turned off his headlights. He wiped his cheek and stared down at the wetness amazed; why was he weeping? Was it for her or himself; maybe it was for all the wrongs he himself had committed, confessions of every bad thing he had done to his family, his son and himself. he was a bastard and a coward, Whale had been right, he couldn't even pull the trigger. He rubbed at his soggy face and nose, he needed to straightened himself up, needed to quit feeling sorry for himself, this was about Belle, not him.

He had the rest of his life to feel sorry for himself, he wanted to make whatever time he had left with Belle the best for her. The memories of her once she healed and left him and his wretched life would be the best he could make for her. She could heal now, it was over; she could move on and hopefully gain some peace she so desperately deserved. He unlocked the door and went into the dark house. He didn't bother turning on the lights as he took his jacket off and poured himself a drink and hobbled off to his bedroom. His leg ached but he didn't care, he needed to lay down and think; think about what he would tell Belle in the morning. He loosened his tie as he sat in the chair and kicked off his shoes.

A small coo caught his ears as his eyes turned to the bed at the figure laying there in the dark. He stood with the help of his cane and walked over to see the sleeping form of the beauty wound around his pillows; he sighed. She must have had a nightmare and came into the house and he wasn't there to comfort her. He pulled his limp tie from around his neck as he unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off leaving him only in his slacks and t-shirt. Belle made another sound, it sounded like the soft call of a dove it was so angelic to his ears. She turned over on her back and he saw her eyes flutter open in the dark. For once in its miserable life the security light did it's job and allowed him to glimpse the soft smile that played upon her features as she recognized him standing there over her in the darkness.

"You left." Gold pressed his lips tightly together in an effort to keep his story from spilling out of his mouth; she didn't need to hear what had happened just yet.

"I needed to take of something; I'm sorry, I should have been here." Belle could tell he was upset. She knew something had happened but he didn't seem inclined to want to talk about it. She made to get up, after all she was in his bed, surely he was tired.

"Don't, it's late, stay here, I'll take the chair, I don't feel much like sleeping anyway." He turned to go but she reached out and grabbed his hand; he looked at it before his steady gaze caught hers.

"Would it be inappropriate for me to ask you to hold me, just lay here with me a moment?" Gold shook his head, it wouldn't. She deserved that, she deserved someone to hold her every night and he might not be the one who could do that for her, but he could tonight. He set his drink down on the night stand and watched her scoot over, the bed covers rustling as she pulled them out of the way for him to join her. He was surprised at how easy and smooth this felt as if they did this every night; as if they were husband and wife and this was their bed. She could sense his need to be close and felt no fear as she wrapped her arms around him and he didn't hesitate to let her. His body melting into the bed as she made soft sounds of comfort running her hands through his soft grey dusted hair. Suddenly a dam broke and tears spilled down his cheeks. Belle didn't ask him why, she just pulled him closer and held him as he let it all out. Perhaps it was the anxiety of what she had reveled to him tonight or maybe he wept over his lost family that would never return; he didn't know. It could have even been that this comfort and closeness that they were sharing was just a glimpse into a overwhelming sadness of what was to come after she left, whatever the reason he allowed her to hold him as he clung to her and cried; cried for them both.


	13. Chapter 13

His fingers ghosted over her lips and down her cheek. She could feel his breath warm and inviting as his mouth kissed the soft skin beneath her ear. Belle could feel her body respond, she wasnt quite sure what it was she was feeling but she knew she liked it.

As she licked her lips she could almost taste him he was so close, she felt no fear, instead she felt a nameless urge, a wish to be closer; a wanting for more. He lightly kissed her jaw line before placing a whisper of his lips on her throat; Belle arched her back ever so slightly. Her body held a tremendous aching for him; a new and powerful emotion an urge she had never experienced, she wanted him; needed him and it stunned her to know that after all that had happened in her life that these feelings could ever emerge from deep within. She moaned as she felt his body push against hers nudging her legs apart to settle between them; she was more than happy to surrender.

Her fingers found their way into his warm, soft hair and she keened in satisfaction when she felt him hard and ready, pushing against her. The only barrier between them being the thin layer of nightgown and sweat as his hands tugged at her clothes so as to grant him access. Belle felt her heart racing with need as she pushed her ready hips up to meet his; her limps heavy as she struggled to hang on to him; he pushed her body tight against the bed as he prepared to mount her. She could feel warm, wet heat between her legs; she felt his fingers as he reached down between their bodies and touched her; she saw stars when he placed his fingers on her; such a sensitive spot that had never been touched before. Her belly felt warm and heavy as she squirmed beneath his weight. His hands ran along her thighs before pulling them around his slender hips; she knew what came next and her body jerked with the anticipation of it. His mouth returned to hers as he sealed their union with a kiss.

DREAMSDREAMSDREAMSDREAMSDREAMSDREAMSDREAMSDREAMSDR EAMSDREAMSDREAMS

Belle awoke in a panic. for a moment she couldn't quite place where she was; the room was different, them it all came back to her; she was asleep in his bed. Slowly she turned to see Gold laying on his side asleep. She lay there a moment trying to convince her heart to beat in some semblance of a normal rhythm as she watched his steady, slow breaths; she licked her dry lips. Her dream felt so real; she touched her lips with her fingers, she could still feel him there, he hadn't moved. She felt embarrassed, she couldn't really name what it was but she knew that what she had dreamed had not been a nightmare, but something very different from anything she had ever experienced before. She snuck quietly out of his bed and out the door, she didn't want to be there when he awoke. It was embarrassing enough to have dreamed about him and her but if he awoke to her in his bed he might somehow be able to see what she had envisioned written plainly upon her face. She was certain he felt no such feelings of that kind for her; if he did he had made no such inquires to satisfy them. In fact he made sure that he kept a polite distance from her at all times.

Belle slowly shut the back door as if the click of it closing would somehow transfer into Gold's sleep and awaken him. She crept up to her apartment and crawled into her bed, pulling the covers up around her as she lay there with her eyes shut but with every second she spent trying in vain to go back to sleep, her vivid dream played away like a broken record in her mind. Tossing and turning had no effect on dispelling it from her thoughts. her body felt taunt as a drum as she willed herself to relax and sleep. It almost felt as if she were sick somehow, her mind in such a turmoil. Her body ached along with her head; she couldn't relax it felt almost painful, she couldn't lay still, she had to get up; maybe a cup of hot chocolate and a little t.v would help still herself where she could quit thinking about him and how her dream made her body react so strangely.

Gold's eyes felt assaulted by the daylight as he opened them just a sliver. His head ached and he was unbelievably thirsty. Last night seemed a dream, he remembered the party and leaving early but somehow the rest seemed a blur. He got up and made his way to the kitchen and pushed the button on the coffee maker. He turned on the small t.v that sat on the island in the kitchen to hear the stupid tune that always accompanied Good Morning Storybrooke. Not his favorite thing to hear in the morning, but it was Sunday and although he did go into the shop on Sundays he didn't have many customers; it was mostly for inventory or to work diligently on some piece of antique furniture that needed a steady hand and a little extra care.

As the coffee announced it's completeness he fished out a mug and the sugar from the cabinet, he listened to the television anchor woman announce the latest news. He dropped the mug when she mentioned Victor Whales name as it all came back in an avalanche of horror. He turned and in one swift motion cranked up the volume to watch the woman as she voiced the tale of the doctor's suicide outside the pub the night before. His face white with panic as the back door opened and the small beauty came in, a matching expression on her face as she watched him try to regain a little composure. "Dr. Whale, he's dead" she said as if he had not just heard it on the television.

Belle looked from the television to his now staunch poker face before speaking once more, "Where did you go last night Lachlan?"

Gold's stood motionless, his mind a blank. He didn't want to talk about this; he didn't want to think she remembered him breaking down in her arms last night; seeing him weak, He didn't want to see that look in her eyes. Then the unthinkable happened, the blasted bitch on the news announced the fire that ended up destroying three houses over on Baker's street last night. Belle gasped as her face paled. She had to take a seat as the devastation of her old home flashed across the screen. Gold swallowed but the nervous lump in his throat remained; he didn't do anything he told himself, he had only been a witness. But the guilt was there none the less. He remembered setting the worn and filthy curtains ablaze with a lighter. The stench of rotting flesh once again invaded his nose like a ghost. Belle's hands shook as the woman announced that no trace of anyone could have been found in the wreckage but they were still looking. Gold put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She shook her head but silent tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I just..." she couldn't go on. He was gone, she knew it in her heart, she felt guilty for feeling nothing but elation at the fact that Whale and her father were no more. She hoped they both were at the bottom of a pit in Hades where they belonged but she felt guilt at the thought of wishing such an awful fate for anyone. It still didn't quench the notion in her mind that she had no idea where Gold was last night, but it wasn't her place to ask, even though she knew it had already spilled from her lips, it was out there, and he had chosen not to answer her.

Gold turned off the television, he had heard all he needed to hear."I need to go into the shop for a while, if you don't want to go you don't have to." Belle shook her head, she needed to be busy, get her mind off of the events of the morning and the night before then perhaps he will enlighten her on why his behavior was so strange the night before; why he had broken down for some nameless reason and allowed her in for one brief second..

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Gold turned the closed sign to open as they entered, the little bell above the door announcing their arrival. Belle turned on the lights as they each made their way to different chores. There seemed to be a need for space for both of them. Gold seemed deep in thought and distant as he went in the back and didn't return. Belle decide to dive into cleaning, choosing to try to put the events behind her and keep her focus on the dust in front of her. She was so engrossed in it that she didn't hear the chime of the rusty little bell. "Good morning Belle?" The sound of his voice startled her as Belle whirled around to find Garrison standing at the counter, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. What was he doing here she wondered as she walked over to the counter. She blushed with embarrassment as she remembered leaving him in the middle of the dance floor at the charity dance. She had left without so much as an explanation and no farewell as she and Gold exited in a whirlwind after the comments of the old harpies in the restroom. Garrison snicked at her before dabbing at his own nose, "you have a little something on her face Belle." She immediately swiped at the bit of dirt successfully removing it. Garrison held out the flowers to her a smile still on his face, she stared at them as if they were laced with poison before hesitantly moving to take them.

"Thank you, they're lovely, but what are these for?" Garrison ran his hands through his shock of ebony hair.

"I feel like I might have offended you somehow and I just wanted to extend my apologies. You left so suddenly I didn't get to even say goodbye and thank you for the dance." Belle went behind the counter and magically pulled out a vase from somewhere behind it, arranging the flowers.

"It had nothing to do with you. I uh, I just wasn't feeling myself, that's all." Garrison nodded his head, not really believing her.

"I would have been happy to escort you home Belle, all you would have had to do was ask." Belle smiled.

"There was no need, you see I'm staying" Garrison stopped her.

"Yes, I'm aware Your staying at Gold's house."

"No, I'm renting the apartment above his garage; for the time being." The look of hope lite up Garrison's face, he might have a chance with the beauty after all. He didn't much care for Gold even though he didn't know him but his reputation preceded him and Garrison preferred to keep a distance if at all possible. He didn't pretend to understand the relationship between the pawnbroker and the beauty but if she were merely renting from him and working for him then maybe it wasn't what it appeared.

"I came here today with more than an apology; I wanted to see if you would have dinner with me?" Belle's brows furrowed and she wrung her hands lightly. No one had ever asked her out on an official date before, she felt like a teenager being asked to the prom. She didn't know what to say but Garrison chimed in in an attempt to talk her into it before she could decline.

"Just something simple if you'd prefer, maybe over at Granny's, just as friends; to get reacquainted." Belle worried her bottom lip with her teeth, she didn't really want to go but could find no reason to back out. Fortunately the familiar tap of Gold's cane saved her from an answer as he emerged from behind the dark curtain; a frown on his face as he took in that man they kept running into talking to Belle.

"Ah, Garrison is it; how may I help you?" His word sounded cold, more of a get out to Garrison's ears, but he stood his ground against the marouse looking pawn broker. He would not be run off so easily; he looked back at Belle who seemed to be having a hard time meeting the eye of either man; her face felt on fire under their scrutiny.

"I came by to see if Belle would like to get some dinner tonight with me, she was just about to accept." Garrison's sure attitude made Belle want to decline at that moment, but she didn't want to make him look like a fool in front of Gold.

Gold watched Belle as her look of confusion made him wonder, he felt at that moment very much the intruder. He had repeatedly told himself that he wanted to give her the opportunity to live a life and if this was the man she chose then so be it. It didn't matter if Gold liked him or not, what mattered was Belle's feelings for the boy. He turned to leave, he figured maybe he was making her feel uncomfortable and after his horrid display of weakness to her last night, which he prayed she didn't remember, that his presence was dampening her ability to accept and possibly find a measure of happiness. She deserved this and he felt like he was standing in the way even though there was a part of him that wanted to beg her to decline.

Belle's eyes followed him as he once again disappeared behind the curtain, leaving her alone with Garrison; he didn't care, there had been the faintest hope that perhaps he would have objected, somehow falling to his knees begging her not to go. If he had she would have been only to happy to have sent Garrison on his way; but he hadn't. Belle turned back to the man standing in front of her, he seemed oblivious to the silent conversation between the beauty and her employer, all he saw was the short nod she gave him, evidence that she would accompany him to dinner. His heart soared in anticipation of the coming event. He took her hand and kissed it before Belle dropped it to her side, she managed a weak smile before he began announcing he'd pick her up at eight.

"Would it be alright if we just met there at eight instead of you picking me up?" Garrison couldn't understand her decision but relented none the less.

"Of course, whatever you wish, until tonight then, I'm on my break and have to get back to work; I just started over at the law firm of Glass and Associates." His chest puffed out with pride, he was hoping to impress her by dropping the name of the most successful lawyer in town. Glass even was employed by the Mayor of Storybrooke." Belle just nodded her head, she had no idea who Mr. Glass was.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Evening came too soon for Belle. She selected a dark blue sweater and tan pants, she decided to leave her hair down as she applied a little mascara. she had made up her mind that she really wasn't that hungry and a cup of coffee and a quick goodbye would be enough to get rid of Garrison and she could be on her way home before she knew it. She needed to talk to Gold, they needed to clear a few things up between them but he had kept such a distance from her all day; he almost seemed angry, only speaking when he had to. Perhaps he felt embarrassed about last night Belle thought, or maybe he was angry about finding her asleep in his bed. She felt her face grow warm with embarrassment, that must have been it, she had overstepped her boundaries with him, what had she been thinking; of course, that was it. A man like Gold would have considered that very improper to find her in his bed, especially if he didn't think about Belle in that way. she almost called the whole thing off, she put her face in her hands in despair, she wanted to just run and hide from everyone.

The taxi that she had called showed up way too early; she turned back to look at Gold's house and could swear she saw the curtains drop slightly, was he watching her as she left? She couldn't be sure; she wished she could find some reason to stay. Her dream still haunted her thoughts as she rode to Granny's, her stomach doing flip-flops in the torture of going to dinner with Garrison. Of course he was standing outside of the dinner waiting for her, he opened the door and took her hand, helping her out. She had to resist the urge to yank her hand out of his vice like grip as they entered the restaurant and he ushered her into a booth.

The menu didn't have anything appetizing on it and she couldn't help but feel slightly offended when without asking her he ordered for the both of them. "Two burgers, fries and vanilla milkshakes." Ruby jotted down the order before disappearing. "I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of ordering for you Belle? I just think it's the man's job to do those things for a lady, don't you agree?" Thank God Ruby appeared with the drinks so that Belle didn't have to agree. She sipped at her shake, thankful for any excuse not to speak, it didn't much matter because Garrison talked enough for both of them. He regaled her with talk about his job and his schooling, basking in his accomplishments hoping to impress Belle who had a hard time keeping the bored look off her face; all she wanted to do was get home to Gold.

After the meal, which fortunately wasn't that bad Garrison announced he had no intentions of putting her in a cab instead leading her to his car to take her home. He pulled up in the driveway of Gold's house, Belle noticed right away that all the lights were off in his house; probably went to bed early she thought as she thanked Garrison for a lovely time and got out of his car. When he got out with her she stopped suddenly, she wasn't quite sure what it was he expected as he took her arm and placed it in his as they walked back to the stairs that led to her apartment. He was expecting her to invite him in she realized but she halted at the bottom, having no intention of letting that happen.

"It's getting late and I have to work tomorrow, but maybe we can do this again." Garrison stepped closer to her.

"I was hoping we could have a nightcap before I go; I would love to see your apartment Belle." He took her hand and clasped it in his, entwining their fingers before Belle could pull away. He pulled her closer and Belle suddenly realized he meant to kiss her, she stepped back.

"I'm sorry Garrison, I don't think it's a good idea. We just met and I'm really tired, I just want to get some sleep." She tried pulling from his grip but he was strong.

"Come on Belle, you think I don't know you? I've heard all I need to know, don't try to make me believe that you don't want me as bad as I want you; we are both adults here, you don't have to play coy with me." He was as fast as lightning as he clutched her in a bone crushing embrace before forcing his mouth on hers; Belle felt her breath sucked from her body as he bruised her lips with his forceful kiss. She pushed against his chest with her hands and he let her up for air.

"Please, no" Belle managed as he groped her body with his strong hands.

"I've heard about you ya know, I know how you seduce men; don't worry I can pay, that's how it works for you isn't it?" Belle could feel tears well up in her eyes as he began pushing her forcefully to the stairs. He was going to take her up to her apartment against her will, he was just like all the others. She wanted to scream, to yell for Gold or anyone to help her, Gold was too far away, he would never hear her. Her attempts to fight were futile as Garrison began kissing her neck; his hands squeezing her backside.

"I believe the lady said No." Belle let out a cry of disbelief as she heard Gold's voice come out of the darkness; Garrison let her go and turned around.

"I don't think this is any of your business old man and I didn't hear her say no; how about we leave it at that and you slink on back into the night and we'll forget about all of this before someone gets hurt." The next few seconds became a blur of action as seemingly out of nowhere Gold's cane came crashing alongside Garrisons cheek causing him to yelp in pain before falling to the ground holding his injured face. Belle gasped in surprise as he came out of the night like some sort of beast wielding his cane like a club and proceeded to beat the downed man until he passed out in the driveway.

Gold finally halted as Belle begged him to stop before he killed the man. The wild glint in his eyes looked almost feral as he turned to the woman before dropping the cane. Belle gave a cry of relief as he pulled her into his embrace."Are you alright?" His voice sounding haunted and strained as he buried his face in her hair. She felt like she couldn't get close enough to the man who had saved her, his hand softly patting her back as he soothed her, she felt herself let go her tears and snubbed into his shoulder, afraid to open her eyes as she gripped his shirt.

After a call the police showed up and arrested the beaten man from Gold's driveway, both Belle and Mr. Gold retreated into his house as he fixed her some tea. Garrison had went into the cop car, kicking and screaming that he had done nothing wrong; but no one was listening. Belle's hands still shook as she tried to take small sips of her hot drink.

It was getting late but neither seemed to be in a hurry to be out of the other's company tonight. Gold spoke first."Why don't you stay here, I don't think you need to be by yourself. Your bedroom is all ready and I would feel better if I knew you were..." he waned to say close but he didn't want to give her the wrong impression, "all right."

Belle nodded before setting down her cup. "I really should go take a shower and put on something I could sleep in but the stairs seem a million miles long right now, I don't know if I could even make it up there, the guest bedroom sounds nice; thank you Lachlan."

"I'm sure I can find something for you to put on and you can shower here Belle, you know that."

Belle drank the rest of her drink, both of them silent until she excused herself to fill the bathtub full of hot water; she forgot how much she missed the tub as she slipped down into the warmth. Gold got out a pair of pajamas he hadn't wore in forever and quietly layed them out on her bed. He felt better, she was once again in his house. If only she were in his bed. He regretted not standing up and putting a halt to Garrison's proposal earlier. He had a strange feeling around that man ever since he had met him, his teeth clenched as he thought about standing there in the dark. He had decided to make sure Belle got to her apartment safely when he saw Garrison get out of the car and walk her to the stairs. He had slipped out the door quietly as they stood talking. As he approached he could see that Belle was trying to halt his attempts to enter her apartment. He had told himself if she had let him Gold wouldn't have stood in her way. If she had picked him then he would have gone back into his house and let them be, but as he slowly crept up in the night he could see the look of near panic in Belle, he could hear it in her voice and be damned if that bastard hadn't grabbed her; he had all but called her a whore. he should have killed him. He had swore no one would do that again; ever. He would still be beating his lifeless body if Belle hadn't brought him back to his senses. At that moment he heard her getting out and moving about in the bathroom and he left the guest room for his own. he didn't want to get caught once again in her room.

He closed the door to his room and pulled back the covers on his bed. He changed into his night-clothes which consisted of his boxers and a t-shirt. He now wished he had brought his scotch to the room with him; even though he wished for nothing more than for Belle to be safe in the spare room he would have a hard time sleeping with her so close. Last night with her asleep in his bed would have to suffice for him; memories of her next to him in the night were all he would have. He climbed into bed and shut out the light. Even the light peering through the darkening blinds didn't bother him tonight, his mind raced with thoughts of the evening; no he doubted sleep would visit him tonight.

Belle dressed in the clothes he provided for her; they felt soft and clingy to her wet body and they smelled of him. She brushed out her damp hair as she thought of her dream. Garrison didn't even enter her mind when Gold was close. No one did; how did he become such a distraction so quickly? Her body took on that achy feeling once again; she knew sleep would not come easy for her. She climbed into bed and tried to get comfortable, she turned to her side and pulled the pillows close; she felt almost feverish and wondered if she was getting sick. She flipped onto her back once more, it was no use she wouldn't be sleeping, not with him so close yet so far; she knew what she needed to do. Perhaps he would read to her as he had once done; anything to be close to him, to hear his voice; she climbed out of bed and opened her door.

The sound of his door quietly squeaking as it swung open made Gold freeze where he was. Her soft feet padded across the expanse until she stood by his bed. She didn't move or speak, just stood there watching him as if she were waiting for something, maybe for him to speak, but he couldn't, his tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth as he peered up at her as he lay there motionless. Then the impossible happened, she sat down on the side of the bed and crawled up beside him, her back warm against his chest. As if by instinct; as if it occurred every night of their lives he scooted over and lifted the covers for her; she sighed as she dissolved beneath the blankets with him. He wasn't exactly sure why she had chosen to come into his room or why she would have chosen to get in his bed but he wasn't going to question it. He sensed she needed comfort so he slowly moved his hand up as if at any moment she might startle like some wild animal and bolt and he stroked her hair slowly. Her voice sounded barely above a whisper, he had to strain to hear her when she decided to speak.

"I've always been alone. I've never known kindness before you; I never knew what it felt like to be safe with someone, but I feel that with you; I feel something with you I've never felt and at first I wasn't sure but now I know you feel it too." Gold didn't answer, he just continued to stroke her soft hair, relishing the feel of it's softness as she lay her head upon his pillow, he could smell the fragrance of the shampoo, a soft vanilla and Belle.

"I've never given myself to anyone willingly; never wanted too." Gold suddenly stopped; what exactly was she trying to say? Belle turned over to face him, "but I want to with you; if you'll have me."

He could see the blue of her beautiful eyes even as they stared at him in the darkness. He softly brushed a lock back from her face. "You've never been with someone because you wanted to, you've never once thought that you were in love?" Belle tenderly bit her lip before shaking her head no; she had never known love.

"I want to know what it feels like to be loved Lachlan, I want you to show me." Gold couldn't believe his ears; she had picked him, out of all the men in the world she had chosen him, he didn't have the slightest clue what to do.

"Belle I want this to be special for you I do. If you've never been with someone you love then that means your still a virgin in so many ways; I don't want to hurt you." Belle leaned in and placed her lips to his for the briefest of seconds; " You won't, I know you won't, what ever you do will be right."


	14. Chapter 14

Gold's body felt tense as a rubber band stretched too tight. He sighed at her words, he could feel his body shaking, he closed his eyes; if he didn't he might give in and give her what she thought she wanted. She didn't even have the slightest idea what she was doing to him at this very moment. It had been a long time since anyone had offered themselves to him and his body screamed for him to take her up on the offer, but his brain was telling him something else; something he knew deep down inside about his Belle.

"Belle, believe me I want you more than anything but we have a few things to talk about first. You say you've never been with anyone you wanted, am I right? You never had a boyfriend or was ever involved with someone you actually wanted to be with?"

Belle thought about what he was saying but she couldn't understand exactly what he was asking. "That's right but I'm not a virgin Lachlan, I've told you that; I don't see why you would say that I am?"

Gold chuckled at her response. Belle's mouth sullied up into a pout; it was adorable.

"The reason I would say that dearie is because I think there is something your missing out on and it happens when the feeling is mutual you see. Have you ever cum during any of your sexual encounters if you don't mind me asking?"

Belle didn't understand what he was saying, "Come; Come where?" Then a thought entered her head, Dr. Whale had mentioned this before. She shook her head as she worried her bottom lip under his penetrating gaze, she felt like a fool; as if everyone was privy to some secret but her.

"You know, have a orgasm, during sex." Gold tried to explain to her as delicately as he knew how; but Belle wasn't getting it.

"Only men do that, it's disgusting." She felt embarrassed and she turned her face away, Gold's heart hurt for her, he reached over and ran his fingers under her chin lightly, turning her face back so that he could see her confused face.

"It can be a good thing too, if it is done properly. I'd like the opportunity to show you something if you would allow me the honor."

Belle didn't understand how he could think that a man finishing could be anything other than gross." Are you trying to say there is something about my body that I don't know? I've never felt the need to cum as you put it, I think your mistaken but if you think you can show me then I will try for you Lachlan."

Gold's hands itched to touch her, he couldn't wait to awaken her body up to all it could feel, he just wanted to be able to do it correctly and it had been a long time since his trying days. He was sorry to say he hadn't really done much for his wife when he had one; he just hoped he wasn't biting off more than he could chew. He hoped Belle hadn't been damaged too much by her father and any other past abusers so that she was incapable of such emotion, he could feel himself break out into a sweat with the growing anxiety; maybe they should wait. He started to doubt himself, maybe they should postpone this for the time being. He flipped the covers back and got out of bed.

"I need a drink Belle, I think it's best I sleep out in the livingroom, I don't know what I was thinking and I don't think you know what your asking Belle, you don't want me." Belle felt hot tears well up in her eyes as he walked out of the room, he seemed angry at her. She lay there in his bed and listened to the sounds of his cane as he went down the hall, she heard him clank around glasses as he poured himself a drink; she listened as he took a seat in his favorite chair by the fireplace praying he would come back.

Her body ached for him. Was this what he meant about her needing to cum; Did she? She knew she was wanting something and she knew she would get it only from him, but if he wouldn't allow himself to give it to her, how would she convince him to? Her body felt hot and feverish as she lay there in the dark.

Finally she could take it no longer, he WOULD talk to her, she would make him.

Gold sat in his chair and stared into the flames as they danced around in his hearth and thought about nothing. His hand wrapped tightly around the cool glass as the condensation ran off the glass and on to his fingers. He heard the door to his room creak open, he closed his eyes listening to her footsteps as she came down the hall. Perhaps she was leaving, going back to her room or even back out to her apartment over the garage; maybe she needed to. What was he thinking talking about having sex with her; the thought shouldn't have even entered his head. He was no better than all the other men in her life, he wanted to throw his glass of scotch into the blazes thinking about what an idiot he was. A hand on his shoulder made him jump, she was still there. He stiffened under her cool fingers.

"Will you read to me?" It was such a simple request, how could he deny her? She must have dozed off and had a nightmare he reasoned to himself.

"Did you bring a book? Let's go get you into your room and I'll get one from my study, I'll..."

"No, I'd rather stay here, you can tell me one you made up, or perhaps a story from your life." He was about to protest when she slipped into his chair and into his lap, was she trying to kill him? Gold sat still and unmoving with the girl in his lap. She hardly weighed anything but he felt as if he had the weight of the world on him. Belle snuggled down so that her head lay on his shoulder. Her soft gown was thin and Gold didn't know where he should put his hands, everywhere seemed wrong. He didn't want to seem to be touching her in any adverse way. Finally his arms found their right spot as he put one around her back for her support which left the other to grip the arm of the chair.

"I suppose I could make one up for you if you'd like, what would you like to hear? One about a faraway kingdom maybe?" Belle giggled, she could play along.

"How about one with a prince in disguise." This time Gold chuckled, he didn't know any about princes.

"And does this prince get into any daring sword fights?"

"Of course, he has to save his true love." Belle wiggled closer much to Gold's dismay, her supple young body was doing all kinds of torture to him and she didn't even know what she was doing; or maybe she did.

"Well, I guess as all fairy tales go...Once upon a time..." Belle giggled again.

"What's so funny, that's how they all start out." Gold felt himself relaxing with her in his lap. his hand began rubbing her back in lazy circles as he began, Belle brought him up short.

"Could I ask you for a favor of sorts; I'd like to try something if you'd allow it." Gold swallowed hard, whatever she had in mind he was sure it would be crossing the line, he wasn't sure if he could take much more line crossing.

"Alright." He seemed to once more tense up as Belle sat up and turned so that she was facing him.

"I'd like to touch you." Gold looked shocked.

"Touch me? touch me where exactly, you in my lap dearie; I'm pretty sure we are touching." Belle shook her head.

"Your face." Her words seemed so innocent yet her fingertips left a trail of fire behind them. Even so, Gold found himself nodding as her little warm hand moved to touch his skin. "Close your eyes a moment" she whispered; Gold complied. He took in a sharp breath as he felt her fingertips lightly trace his brow before moving down his cheek; he felt his body tremor. Next her fingers carded through his hair as she lightly scratched his scalp. He wasn't sure how much more he could take without snapping. "You have soft hair." Gold smiled at her words with his eyes shut.

He resisted the urge to still her hand when he felt her little thumb trace his bottom lip. "I've never touched anyone before. Your beautiful Lachlan, has anyone ever told you that?" His eyes flew open when he felt her mouth press against his. Their lips were made for each other as they fit together perfectly, they even made that delightful sound as she broke the contact. "Your lips are so soft."

"Belle Please, I don't want to hurt you."

But even as the words left his mouth his arms encircled her waist and pulled her close. She was battering down his defenses. She was so lovely as she sat there curled in his lap, her legs pulled up to hang over the arm of the chair. Her gown was gathered up allowing her knees and caves to rub invitingly against his arm, before he knew it he was caressing those legs.

They felt like velvet as his fingers trailed up and down her calves from her knees to her ankles and back again. Belle felt her body must be on fire, she squirmed on top of him, the aching was beyond bearable. She tried in vain to get a little comfort but found none. he was like pouring lighter fluid on a flame with every touch. Belle took his hand from her leg and brought to her breast. If he wouldn't then she would; Gold's hand froze. They both sat very still as she pressed his open palm against her breast. He could feel her against his skin, her nipple grew taunt in his hand as his fingers closed around her firm, little breast. He thought he heard her moan, or maybe it was him he wasn't sure, the fabric felt smooth against her skin as Gold softly massaged her. For the longest time they didn't move except for his hand against her chest. They both watched in fascination as he rubbed his thumb across her hardened nipple. He rolled it between his finger and thumb which earned him a small gasp from her. Belle could feel her body tighten up, she couldn't sit still any longer, she needed relief; His hand was doing wonderful things to her body.

Belle arched her back slightly and Gold responded by his other hand against the back of her neck for support. He was getting braver as he went along, one hand caressing her neck, the other her breast. He could feel the immense heat her body was emitting against his leg. He knew she must be in as much need as him judging from the look on her delicate features; her open panting mouth so full and pink, the little beads of sweat forming at her temples, he smiled to himself; she needed to come and she wasn't even aware of it.

He felt himself growing hard and he was sure she could feel it as well. There wasn't much cloth between them, but she didn't seem frightened. he desperately wanted to feel her skin against his, he wondered what she would feel like; his mouth on her breast, her nipple puckered in his mouth. He licked his lips thinking about it. He reached up and undid a button on her gown. She felt him undo another, each button exposing her a little more to his sight; finally there was enough space for his hand to slip through and she let out a small cry of relief when she felt the warmth of his calloused palm against her nipple as he squeezed her flesh.

Belle could feel the dampness between her thighs, she wondered if that was what he was talking about, was she cumming? She lifted her hips a bit trying to find some relief, the pressure of his erection against her let her know she was effecting him as much as he was her. For the first time in her life Belle actually wanted to rub herself against a man instead away from one. Gold felt her lift her hips, his hand pulled away from her breast for a moment, he knew she must be in as much agony as he was. He put his hand on her hip and gave it a small squeeze, she saw stars. He hushed her as he slowly rubbed circles on her belly and Belle wanted to scream in frustration; she was completely at his mercy. She had never felt anything so wonderful as his hands, they caressed her belly as she leaned back for him, she was his for the taking. His whispers in her ear only heightened her senses. He asked her if she liked what he was doing, she could only nod in agony as his fingers set her on fire.

"Please Lachlan, it aches, I don't know what I'm suppost to do; show me." Gold looked at the living doll laying there panting in his lap. Her body shaking with desire as his hands took over. He began slowly pulling up her soft gown as he bunched it up in his fist. Her silken thighs came into view as she bit her lip to stifle her cry when he touched her skin there. She seemed over sensitive now, as if she could feel everything, she could feel him everywhere; was she cumming? was this it? She wished he would tell her. Gold ran his fingers across the band of her panties earning him another little cry as he slowly peeled them off her hip. He wanted to jerk them off her young body and thrust himself inside her but restrained the urge, he wasn't a monster he kept saying to himself, he wanted this to be perfect for her. She was coming along nicely, showing no hint of fear, her panties nice and wet when he slipped them off her legs, she raised her bottom up helping as best she could; Belle felt the air cool her fevered skin and knew she was bared to his eyes.

It seemed like an eternity before he touched her again, his warm fingers against her belly, Belle groaned in pleasure when Gold traced her belly button with his index finger before moving his hand down lower.

"Belle, I'm in love with you." The words hadn't quite registered when he placed his open palm against her sex. It felt as if lightning had struck. He massaged her slowly and she opened her legs wider for him. He could feel the wetness in his hand, she was ready for him. He pushed against her opening with his fingertips. Belle's hips jerked, she cried out, he slowly slipped a finger into her, then another. He curled them forward and pressed them tightly against the little spongy pad on the interior of her walls. She came apart in his arms then; a cry ripped from her lungs as he rubbed his fingers against her. Her body stiffened as her orgasm hit her full force. Gold felt his cock jerk in response to her cries, he felt his balls tighten up painfully before he came. The friction of her body against his had caused him to ejaculate with her. Her toes curled tightly and her legs braced against the side of the chair as she rode his fingers for a second before collapsing in his arms. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks; that was it, that was cumming, there was no doubt in her mind and it was amazing. She felt him remove his hands from her and pull her night-gown down to cover her.

"I love you too."

Gold wasn't sure he heard her right.

"Let's get you back to bed shall we?" Belle wasn't sure her legs would support her, they were shaking, but she didn't have too. Mr. Gold picked her up and carried her back to his bedroom. She worried for his leg but he made no protest as he gently layed her down on his bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Won't you stay with me?" She asked when he stood up leaving her in the bed all alone. He leaned down and pushed her damp hair back from her face and gave her a small kiss on her brow.

"Of course, I just need to take care of a few things and I'll come back, you lay here and relax, I'm coming back I promise." Belle lay back and snuggled down happy and content for the first time in her life, she had never felt so happy.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

I'm so sorry this has took so long, I've been as sick as a dog with the flu. I still am so I hope this is up to your read and review. thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

The hot water ran over his body washing away the evidence of his desire for Belle, but his reservations about the girl in his bed unfortunately did not run down the drain. He didn't regret what had happened, in fact he had wanted it more than anything; but his feelings ran much deeper than anything he had ever experienced with any woman including his first wife and he wanted everything with Belle, something permanent; but what if she had other ideas? Maybe she didn't want to be attached to an old man. He closed his eyes as he leaned into the water, letting it flow over his face, drowning out the ringing in his head that told him he was a fool, the sound of the water muffling the voice in his head that told him to quit dreaming.

He stayed there thinking, letting the warm liquid run over his face, the water began to run cold before getting out and dressing. He rubbed his head with a dry towel as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair shot with grey and the scruff on his face nearly white, he was old; why should she want to be tied to a tired worn out man, an old monster.

She would expect him to return to his bed, but instead he found himself on the couch. Before he went he leaned in and checked on her, he found her asleep, snuggled up to his pillows burrowed down in his blankets, content as a baby; she felt safe.

Gold tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, the livingroom couch was no substitute for his bed; his leg ached, he threw the throw blanket off of him, he sat up on the couch rubbing his face with his hands; it was no use, he felt guilty. Not because he had shared something special with Belle but because he wanted more and it might be the best thing for him but was it the best thing for her? His mind was going a mile a minute, It was going to be a long night.

The first rays of light woke Belle from her sleep, she hadn't slept this sound in a very long time. She found herself hugging Lachlans pillows close to her; but where was he? Had he ever came to bed after he had tucked her in? Her face felt warm thinking about last night. She had never thought anything like what he had shown here would have ever been possible, it was a revelation that had never occurred to her. She sat up listening for any sound that gave evidence that he was awake. Maybe he had woke early and was in another part of the house. Suddenly she felt cold wishing he was there with her. What if he hadn't returned to bed; Did he regret what had happened between them? Belle's felt reluctant to seek him out, she wasn't sure how she should act or feel now; things felt very confusing. She got up and cracked open the door and listened to see if she could hear him; nothing, the house was as quiet as a tomb.

She padded softly down the hall barefoot and found him asleep on the couch with a blanket and pillow, so he hadn't came back to his bed. Belle felt cold inside as she watched him sleep. He mumbled something incoherent and turned to his side. Belle held her breath, she was afraid that he would wake and see her standing there watching him, she didn't know what he would say; suddenly she felt like an intruder, she should leave. Obviously last night meant more to her than to him. He hadn't even feel the urge to join her in his bed and instead chose to spend the night alone on the couch, she felt foolish for thinking that what had happened was special. Nothing was ever special to a man. She had thought somehow Mr. Gold was different, that he cared for her, that maybe there was a small part of him that even loved her. Hot tears choked her as she hurried to the back door in a blurry haze as they clouded her eyes, she had to get out of there before he awoke and found her standing there crying like a child, how stupid she must look, how delusional she must be.

Gold woke up, he pulled his stiff body up on his cane, maybe he could fix her breakfast then they could talk. They needed to talk, something special was out there now, they had taken their relationship to another level and it was wonderful but he didn't want to take advantage of her fragile state, he wanted to tell her how much it had meant to him and how he wanted to spend every waking moment with her for the rest of their lives. She needed that, to feel special and wanted. He made coffee and a little toast. He figured that would have stirred her, she must have been tired. He put everything on a tray. He hoped she wouldn't be too upset that he had not returned to his bed, but she would understand, he would explain his thoughts on the matter letting her know how much he cared for her and how he didn't want her to think that it had meant nothing to him, but that he not only loved her but ...no, no, no, he would look foolish. He would just keep that part secret for now, he didn't want to look like a clinging old man who someone had been thrown a cracker to and now they were starving for one more bite, he nearly dropped the tray when he opened the door and his bed was empty.

She had left, he needed to sit down before he fell down. He took a seat in the chair and just stared at the empty bed. He supposed she had woken up sometime in the middle of the night and seen that he was on the couch. He felt like a fool; what must she have thought, that he didn't care enough to even join her? He hadn't even gotten a chance to explain, maybe he should call her, tell her; maybe it was too late, he would have to show her.

He quickly got dressed, he had to open the shop; collect a few debts. He wondered if she would even come to work now that he had acted like a horses ass and not even showed her how much he cherished last night, what she had allowed him to show her and she had responded so beautifully, He had forgotten, it had been so long since he had felt his dead heart spring to such life. The look on her beautiful face when she had came apart in his arms. Now he had probably lost her, she probably thought he was no better than any other man who just took what they wanted and left without a second thought. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, I'd like to make an appointment to come in and take a look, if I decide how soon can you have it ready? A day or so; no I need it as soon as possible, I don't care what it costs, I'll pay double. Yes...Yes one o'clock is perfect, and you can have it ready if I don't see anything there I like? Good. I appreciate your promptness, thank you." He hung up the phone and dialed Belle's number. It just rang and rang, he finally hung up with his eyes closed tightly, she didn't wish to speak to him, with a heavy heart and leaning more heavily on his cane than usual Gold left for the pawn shop without Belle.

Belle had tried to go back to sleep but she just couldn't quit crying. She had finally drug herself up and took a shower, she knew it would soon be time to go to the shop, boy this would be an awkward day. Should she act as nothing had happened; as if her whole world had not changed, as if as if she didn't love him more than life itself and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him. Did he even know how safe she felt by his side? She wasn't sure if she had ever spoken the words, maybe he thought that what happened last night had meant nothing to her. After all she was nothing but a common prostitute, that's what everyone thought of her, and now she had no one. well, she had never had anyone, that hadn't really changed until Lachlan.

She got out and got dressed. She saw the blinking light on the cell, someone had called. She checked and it was him; should she call him back? She went over to the window and saw that his car was gone and her heart sank, he had left without her. He didn't want to even see her at work. She sunk down on the couch in despair. Should she leave, did he want her gone? How could this have gone so wrong so fast. She squeezed the cell phone in her hand so tightly that it hurt; he hadn't even left a voice mail; nothing...She went back to her room and got back in bed. She expected him to come home and tell her to leave. Well, she would just save him the trouble. She could always go back to the shelter, this had all been a dream anyway, a very nice dream but fairy tales didn't happen to people like her; she needed to just accept that she lived in the real world and that's where she would stay.

Gold watched the clock, God would it ever be twelve thirty so he could go. His hands shook as he finally left and tried to lock the door, he almost couldn't do it. He finally got it too click, he hadn't been able to concentrate all morning, he was an absolute mess. He had picked up his phone a million times, wanting to call her, just to hear her voice, to try to explain; but had layed it down each time without dialing the number. She didn't want to talk to him. He drove the three blocks to his destination, Could he do this? What if she rejected him, turned him down flat, could he take it; he wasn't sure. He looked at his phone again, nothing, she hadn't tried to contact him; not once. He sighed at his own cowardness, why couldn't he just call her, he couldn't take the pain if she rejected him that's why; he got out of the car and went in.

He looked and looked through the rows; then his eyes caught the one, the perfect one. It was meant for her, his Belle. He asked to see it, it was stunning. the man had assured him that it was one of a kind, maybe he wouldn't have to wait as long as he thought, he hoped she would like it, what if she didn't? What if she laughed when she saw it, looked at him as if he were pathetic to even suggest such a thing; to even think she would want such a thing. He almost left then. He swallowed slowly as he felt the weight of it in his hand, it felt like the weight of the world, how it glimmered in the light, it was perfection; like her. He had the man wrap it up; he would take it.

Belle pulled her clothes out of the closet. She folded everything neatly as she packed, tears fell as she pulled the beautiful dress off its hanger, thinking about the charity dinner, how it felt to be in his arms. He had looked so handsome, his soft gentle eyes as they held hers while they glided across the dance floor, she would never forget; never. Even if he no longer wanted her he had given her the most precious memories of her life. She sat down and decided to leave him a note. She got out a pad of paper but the damn pen wouldn't write; she shook it but nothing, she couldn't even put down what she wanted to say on paper. Tears ran down her cheeks as she scribbled with the cursed pen till it ripped a hole in the paper, she picked up the whole thing and just threw it. She couldn't leave without saying good-bye and it seemed fate had let her know she would be doing that in person, no slipping away like she had planned. No, she would at least let him know how much he had meant to her and how grateful she was that he had taken her in and she would never forget him, she could at least do that much. She layed down on the couch and waited for him to come home and prayed he would want to even see her.

Gold felt like it took forever for him to come home. Was it really this far out to his house from town? He pulled up in the driveway and his eyes immediately went to the apartment above the garage; no lights were on. Maybe she had left, he would go drag her out of that damned shelter if he had to. If she didn't want him then he would at least give her a place to stay in one of his rentals, she didn't have to see him if she didn't want but she would never have to live in a shelter again if he had anything to do with it. He put the car in park and turned off the ignition and just sat there. He looked over at the small powder blue bag in the passenger seat that seemed to stare at him. the color of her eyes he thought. "What are you looking at?" the bag didn't respond. Could he go the rest of his life and not see those eyes every day, would they haunt his dreams at night; He was sure of it. "Well come on,we're in this together" he picked up the bag and slowly got out of the car and made his way in the house, it was getting dark. He looked out the back door, no lights; she was gone. He sat down in the chair and layed the package on the kitchen table. What should he do? maybe he should, no...Well he could, no...Damned it he had to go see. If she was gone he had to see for himself then if she was he would find her, he would tell her how much he loved her, be damned of the consequences, if she laughed in his face then it would be all right, but at least she would know, at least he would get it off his chest.

The headlights dancing across the walls woke Belle up. She hadn't realized how long she had slept. She peeked over the edge of her couch almost as if she were frightened that he could see her. She hadn't meant to sleep so late, she had meant to take her things down the stairs and be ready with a cab, but not before she told Lachlan how she felt, she would go back to the shelter but she would not do it with this enormous weight on her shoulders. She watched as he limped in the house. He looked up and Belle sank back away from the window. There were no lights and she was sure he couldn't see her but she still felt fear. She went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection, puffy eyes, and her hair looked a wild mess, she washed her face and dried it with a towel, his towel, it had been here when she moved it. She ran her fingers through her hair, she looked like shit she thought, but who cared, everyone looked like shit at the shelter. It was Monday, spaghetti night, she hadn't eaten all day. Usually her and Gold made something together or got take out. Why had she pushed him last night, if she hadn't of been so stupid they would be eating dinner and everything would be normal, instead he was inside hoping the wanton slut who forced herself on him would just slink out of his life; well he didn't have to worry she would go, but he was going to hear her out first.

She grabbed her jacket but not before calling a cab. The man said he could be there in thirty, that would be plenty of time for their goodbyes, that's even if he wanted to hear them and to get what little she had down the stairs. She had decided to leave the dress, after all when would she ever need a dress like that again, but she had taken the clothes, she had almost saved up enough money to maybe get her a place once she found a job. She had loved working at the pawn shop, maybe she could find another job, maybe over at the library, one where she might have access to books. Books... she almost broke down again thinking of him reading to her, her nightmares would undoubtably return. He had been the only person to ever keep them at bay. No wonder he had rejected her last night, she was nothing more than a pain in his ass; a clingy little tramp. She wrapped her sweater around her and closed the door before going to the back door.

Gold decided to leave the bag and it's contents on the table, if she was gone then there would be any use of dragging it up to an empty cold apartment, he would take it with him to the shelter though. he put on his jacket and jerked open the back door and there she stood, her hand poised, ready to knock. They both stood silent, just string at each other, identical shocked faces staring back at one another.

"I uh, saw you come home." Belle began. she knew that sounded stupid, but she couldn't think of anything to say. suddenly her tongue felt thick at the sight of him and everything she had rehearsed in her head went straight out the window.

"I called you this morning, when you didn't answer I thought you might have been ill." Belle's eyes lowered as she stared at the ground for a moment. "Why don't you come in a moment, there's something I need to say." Belle nodded.

"I have something to say as well. It's about last night." Gold fumbled with his words.

"I made a mistake last night." Belle cut him off. So she was right, he did regret it. She had been such a fool, she could feel the hot pain of tears choking her and clouding her vision.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Lachlan. I shouldn't have made you, it's my fault, but what's done is done. I called a taxi, I think it's best we just end this now, before I look like more of a fool than I already do, but I want you to know that it meant the world to me, you; you mean the world to me and I'll never forget you." she couldn't get anymore out. She turned to go, she could just stand there sobbing, not when she felt like such a fool, he caught her by the arm.

"You didn't let me finish, don't I get to speak too?" Belle didn't turn around, she couldn't face him, she could look at his face and see the pity in his eyes. She just nodded her head as she wiped at her eyes and nose.

"My mistake was letting you think that you not the most important thing in the world to me. When I woke up and you were gone, I felt like my world was ending. What happened last night was the most beautiful thing in the world Belle and the fact that you shared it with me, someone so unworthy of you will always stay in my heart forever. I know you could never love me, you deserve so much better but I meant what I said last night; I do love you and if you should ever change your mind...well, I'll always be here." Belle could be hearing him right, did he say he loved her? It must be a dream, she turned back to him.

"Why didn't you come back to the bedroom with me? When I woke up alone I thought...I thought you were ashamed of what we had done, that I had thrown myself at you. I'm just a prostitute and a ..." Gold at once hushed her.

"Your not any of those things Belle and I never want to hear you call yourself that again. I didn't want you to think I was no better than any of those other men who had taken advantage of you. I didn't want to cheapen what had happened between us. You never pushed me, I wanted you so badly that it hurt. I just don't want you to think that I don't want you forever, because I do. I want you to stay with me forever and...and if you would have me I want to...well I want you to be my wife..." Belle couldn't believe what he was saying, his wife?

"You want me to be your wife?" That was not what she was expecting, she was speechless. Gold turned and went to the table and picked up the package.

"I bought this today. I hoped you might consider it. I know this isn't the most romantic proposal and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want an old monster like me. I'm so unworthy of you Belle, but I would take care of you, I would try to make you happy. He held out the package with a shaking hand and Belle slowly reached out for it, she pulled out the small blue Tiffany's box and stared at it.

She looked up at his eyes that were full of unshed tears. He actually wanted her, he wanted her. She untied the thin blue ribbon and opened the velvet box and inside lay the most beautiful ring Belle had ever beheld. The diamond glimmered like a dream, this must all be a dream she thought as she plucked it out of the box and looked at it through tears of happiness. She held it out to him along with her hand. Gold let out a small, shaky laugh as he took the ring and slipped it on her ring finger, it fit perfectly.

"It's a perfect fit" her voice sounded watery but she didn't care, he loved her, he actually loved her and not only that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Well, is that a yes?" Belle was at a loss for words, there was so much she needed to say and everything seemed stuck in her throat.

"I know you don't love me but I'm hoping that maybe over time." Gold was cut off as she threw her arms around him.

"You silly man, I love you more than anything, do you hear me; I love you Lachlan and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Gold buried his face in her neck as he held on to her tightly; she loved him.


	16. Chapter 16

Belle smiled as his grip tightened around her, he loved her; he had said so. With hs head buried in her hair she felt him start placing small kisses everywhere before he found his way to her neck. It felt good, his warm mouth moving against her skin. The one small kiss they had shared had not been enough last night, she needed more; so much more.

Lachlan found that sensitive spot beneath her ear with his lips a moment before taking an earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it. Belle giggled; it tickled. He loved the sound of her laugh, It was genuine and heart-felt, he wanted to hear her laugh every day, forever.

"Are you laughing at me dearie?" He continued placing small kisses around her jaw as he slowly made his way to her awaiting mouth.

"I'm ticklish there I guess." She could barely get out any words, he was making her crazy with his mouth on her skin like that. Finally he made his way to her lips, it wasnt enough for her, it would never be enough. Belle had never been kissed, not properly and her lips ached for his. She reached up, wrapping her fingers in his soft hair as she placed her mouth on his. His lips were warm and inviting as they came together. Her eyes flew open when he touched her with his tongue.

He felt her stiffen and he pulled back thinking he must have done something wrong. "Are you alright, I'm, I'm sorry I just thought..." Belle licked her lips, tasting him there as she shook her head, he hadn't frightened her.

"No, I just wasn't expecting, I don't know what I was expecting. I'm sorry, you just startled me. I never really kissed, uh, kissed anyone before." She knew she sounded stupid and hoped that look on his face wasn't pity. Gold recovered fairly quickly. He smiled before giving her a small chuckle and taking her in his arms once more.

"There will time for that later. How about I make you something to eat; I think I heard your stomach protesting." Belle laughed, she had heard it too and she was hungry. He kissed her once more on the nose before letting go and putting some water in his kettle, setting it on to boil.

Belle smiled as she watched him, she brought her fingertips to her mouth where his tongue had made contact with her lip. It had been warm and wet. She giggled thinking about it. She thought she might like what he had wanted to do with it, she had never allowed anyone to kiss her, always turning her head if anyone had tried while they were...were... she frowned, she didn't want to think about that, that part of her life was all over; he would protect her and she never had to do that again. She watched him as he retrieved two cups and spoons, making everything ready.

She worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she watched him move easily around his kitchen. He seemed so comfortable there, Belle felt like she couldn't sit still, she needed to be doing something not just sitting there letting him wait on her. "How about you make the tea and I make us something to eat; I was thinking night breakfast." He turned around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Night breakfast, breakfast food at night?" He had eaten toast at night but never a full breakfast; but he would indulge her if that was what she wanted."

"You do still have the eggs and milk we bought don't you?" Gold only nodded his head as he watched Belle open the refrigerator and gather the things necessary for a omelet.

Gold poured the steaming water into the awaiting cups as Belle whisked eggs in a bowl. She had found cheese and green peppers and a little ham in the fridge, thank goodness she had talked him into visiting the grocery more regularly these days. Gold watched her for a moment as she worked the eggs in the bowl and he felt as if he were in a dream. They worked well as a team here at home and at the shop. He would have never thought that his life would have taken a turn like this after all these years alone and now here she was in his kitchen and he would never have to be alone, ever again.

He watched the way her body moved as she attacked the bowl with the whisk, she had pulled her hair behind her ears and she was biting her lower lip as she concentrated on her task, he remembered sucking on her earlobe, he wanted to do it again. He wanted to kiss her again, get her used to his mouth, his tongue.

He walked up behind her with her cup of tea, "try this and see if I made it the way you like." Belle could hear it in his voice; it had changed, grown huskier, deeper, his breathing had changed too. It made something inside of her respond, he made her respond; she let out a shaky breath.

She turned and took the cup, their hands brushed, it felt as if his skin were on fire. Belle's hands shook; she had to set the tea down. She looked up at him, he was breathing heavily, he was watching her intensely, she tried not to lick her lips but couldn't help herself, his eyes went to the motion.

"Don't you want to taste it, see if it's alright?" Why was he talking of tea when he was looking at her like that? She could see that he was barely restrained, why was he holding back; of course...she had pulled back earlier, he didn't want to scare her, maybe he thought she wasn't ready; well she could show him she was.

"I want to taste you again, I want you to..." She didn't get to say anymore before he was on her, pressing her up against the counter. This time when he kissed her she opened her mouth for him, inviting him in. Slowly he brushed his tongue lightly against the roof of her mouth, he took things slow. Belle Had tasted never felt anything so soft as when he brushed up against her tongue with his. He tasted sweet like the tea he had just sipped as he explored with her. He pulled back from her for just a minute.

"Are you alright love?" Belle opened her eyes and nodded, why had he quit, she was liking it; she could do that forever. His hands were soft at her face as he cupped her jaw. "This time I want you to put your tongue in my mouth, but only if you want too, o.k?" Belle nodded silently, still in awe of the kissing lesson he was giving her. He kissed her lips chastely once more before pulling her in deeper and coaxing her to open her mouth to him. He urged her tongue out with his and Belle slowly followed his lead. He had infinite patience with her as he felt her bravery grow. She was a very quick learner and by the time they pulled away they were both panting for air. His body was responding to her kiss, Belle could feel his excitement hard and ready against her belly. She recalled feeling him last night as well, but she had been so aware of the feelings he was causing her in her that she hadn't given it much thought, but now it was a little difficult not to notice, he was quite well endowed, she felt herself blushing.

"Do you want to go into the bedroom, I know, I mean I can..." Belle stumbled on her words as Gold silenced her with a few well placed kisses.

"Belle, I want you more than anything but we are going to take this slow. Let's get you fed then we can continue our kissing lessons." He laughed at her, his eyes crinkling up at the corners in the sweetest way as he joked with her. "You're a very good student by the way." Belle punched him in the shoulder, he was insufferable. She smiled at him as he reached around her to fetch a skillet, his body once more pressing her into the counter, Belle shivered at the feel of him. she swallowed with a dry throat.

"Why don't you have a seat and sip your tea while I finish the umm, night breakfast." Belle nodded, she was held mesmerized by those eyes, they were like pools of dark chocolate, deep and inviting. With a body that seemed shaky and out of control as she slid around him and sat down at the table. She quietly stirred her tea, thinking about what he meant about taking things slow. He was right; they should. She had never been in a relationship and it had been a long time for him. There were things to discuss. For one everything she owned was pretty much packed up in the apartment. Did he expect her to move back into the house now that she had agreed to be his wife? if so was she to move into his room or the spare room until they were married, she had no idea how this worked and just hoped he did.

"You seem far away." His voice jarred her back to reality as he sat her plate down in front of her.

"Oh, well, guess I was for a minute; I was just thinking." Gold took a seat across from her with a concerned look on his face.

"Hopefully not having second thoughts."

"What...No, never. Just not sure how to, well, I'm not sure how this works. I uh,kind of packed. I thought after last night you might not want me, so I was just going to leave. Marriage was not what I was expecting and I just..."

Gold let out a nervous laugh, he had been so close to losing her, a little too close for comfort but that was all over; he was never going to let her go again. "Well, good, we wont have much to do in the way of moving your things back here, where you belong." Belle smiled, so he did want her back in the house before they were married.

"Should I put my things in your room? I didn't know if you wanted me in there before we..." Belle felt like she couldn't get anything intelligent out of her mouth, Gold could see her struggling and figity. He reached over and laid his on hers, she was shaking.

"Hey, calm down, everything is alright, there are no wrong choices here. There is no need for you to be upset about any of this; slow remember? You put your things where you feel most comfortable. If you'd like to stay in the apartment until we get married then you can, it's all up to you. Even when we get married. by the way, what kind of wedding would you like? Something big, or ..." Belle shook her head.

"I'd rather it be just us, something simple, it can even be at the courthouse. I just want to be by your side, forever." Well, neither had any family to speak of so Gold figured that they could just do something simple with a justice of the peace if that was what she prefered then they could go somewhere, a trip anywhere she liked for a honeymoon; that gave him an idea, something he had been meaning to show her.

"I have a surprise for you, I think you'll like it and it will be my wedding gift to you." Belle's eyes lite up, a wedding gift?

"What is it?" Gold shook his head.

"Not till we're married and no more talk until after you have finished your eggs, your hungry remember?" Belle didn't feel hungry at all suddenly; she wondered what else he had to give her; it would drive her crazy till she found out.

"Can we get married tonight; I don't think I can wait till tomorrow?" She put a fork full of egg in her mouth. Gold almost choked on his tea.


	17. Chapter 17

Gold gathered his wits before setting down his drink, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. Married tonight? He smiled at her suggestion only to see her pout at him as if he were smiling at a child.

"What is so funny?"

"Well, it's ludicrous my dear, We wont be married tonight just so that I will show you what I have for you; patience is a virtue, didn't you ever hear of that?" Belle looked down in embarrassment, perhaps she was being silly. After all the things that had happened this week had her head spinning like a top, perhaps she had been a bit hasty.

She had just never had anyone say they love her and wanted to take care of her, it was almost as if she were dreaming and wanted to catch hold of it before daybreak came and it slipped through her fingers forever with the coming dawn.

"Maybe your right, I'm just tired and I've never been given a present before." Gold looked a little shocked.

"Never?" Belle shook her head then she looked down at the ring on her finger. It's brilliance shined even in the dark light of the kitchen. She smiled at the thought of him and his freeness with everything he had, he had given her a life, she looked up meeting his eyes, "Untill you; you've given me everything Lachlan; I don't know what to say, really." Tears welled up in her eyes as she gazed at the man in front of her. A few escaped as they quickly dripped down her cheek, they were not from sadness or feeling sorry for herself; she felt an elation as she watched her fiancé.

Gold got up from the table holding his hand out to her, "how about I read to you for a bit, I think it will relax us both."

Belle nodded as she got up from the table and followed him into the livingroom. "Would you like to take a bath first?" even though his question was an innocent one, it made Belle feel warm all over, the things he made her feel were new and exciting; but she wondered if it was normal. Her face felt flush and she had a hard time meeting his eyes.

"I, uh..well, I don't actually have a change of clothes here." She hesitated to tell him that everything she owned packed and sitting by the door of the apartment.

"Your welcome to something of mine if you like." Belle felt her temperature rise, she remembered the first night when she had worn something of his and she had come out of the bathroom to find him in her room. He had looked so flustered and out-of-place then, she giggled to herself; now she felt that way. She was on completely new ground and didn't really know how she should feel or act.

"I think that would be fine; anything at all."

Gold smiled before disappearing into his room and emerging with a change of clothing for her. Belle went into the bathroom and got changed. She didn't really feel like a bath, just hearing his voice would be relaxing enough; she wanted nothing more than to envelope herself in her new-found security, letting it shut out the rest of the world, keeping her safe.

Gold picked out a book from the shelf and had changed into something a bit less binding as he poured a couple of glasses of wine and brought the fireplace to life in the living room. He was anxious about whether Belle would stay the night in the house but at the same time he wasnt sure if he would really object to her deciding to go back to her apartment until they could be married. He had vowed not to make love to her until their wedding night, it would be sheer torture if she decided to spend the next few weeks in his bed; but he wanted her nowhere else. He was a wreck by the time she emerged from the bathroom just thinking about everything until he saw her standing there, looking unsure of herself, so beautiful in his sweats and t-shirt. She had pulled her long hair back into a loose pony-tail and was barefoot as she came toward him, picking up her glass of wine taking a seat next to him; she had never looked more beautiful to him. All he could think of was their shared encounter in this very livingroom not too long ago and he could already feel his body reacting to his memory of it. Gold coughed a few times to clear his throat before picking up the book; he needed to distract himself or he would totally forget the stupid vow and ravish her here and now on the couch.

Belle sipped her wine and payed silent attention to Gold's voice as he started into a copy of Anna Karenina. Belle got comfortable as she snuggled down next to him so she could see the pages as she layed her head on his shoulder. Gold's voice changed in pitch for a fraction of a second when he felt her hand gently touch his thigh. He tried to concentrate on the words in front of him but the distraction of Belle's hand gently rubbing circles was driving him crazy and what was worse was that now his body was starting to respond to her as well. He started entertaining the thought that maybe they should get married tonight, somehow that notion was starting to make more and more sence. Finally he snapped the book shut which made Belle jump.

"Dearie, your killing me, are you even listening to a word I've said?" Belle bit her bottom lip suggestively, in a way that she knew he couldn't resist before shaking her head slowly no as she leant forward sitting down her glass of wine, she didn't want it to get in the way as she got up. Gold just watched her with his mouth a gape as she situated her self beside him, she wanted another taste of what he had given her and even more than that she felt like she was ready to explore a little as well, after all she hadn't willingly been with a man in her life but with Gold she felt comfort and that made her brave.

She began undoing the buttons on his shirt one by one. Even though he had on a t-shirt on she felt him stiffen slightly as she opened the last button, peeling at least one layer from him, she had a feeling there were more than one to this man. " I think it's high time I saw a little more of the man I'm going to marry, don't you think; you've seen me, that's highly unfair," Gold could only nod. She was right but she was young and beautiful and he was..well, he was old... his hands found their way to hers stilling them as she moved to untuck his shirt.

"I don't want to be a disappointment Belle, it's been a while; actually it's been a long while since anyone even wanted to see me, I must admit I'm a bit self-conscious, I just don't want to let you down love." Belle's heart broke for him. He was so sweet, they were both two little bruised peas in a pod weren't they? She brushed his hair back from his brow, it felt soft and silky beneath her fingers. He closed his eyes as she traced his cheek then his lips.

"There can be no part of you that would ever be a disappointment to me; don't you know how beautiful you are?" Gold gave a small laugh as he bowed his head but Belle was having none of that. She raised his chin with her fingers, "let's make a deal shall we?" Her face searched his; Gold cocked one eyebrow up at her proposition.

"A deal dearie? Well, I'm listening," Belle stood up as he watched her reach her hand out to him, he stared at it for a brief second before placing his into hers and allowed her to pull him up.

"What I propose is this, everything that has happened in our lives is behind us. From now on there is only you and me, we make our own destiny; agreed?" Gold followed her as she led him down the hall to his bedroom.

"Well, I suppose I agree, but I fail to see the deal part of this agreement." Belle opened the door to his bedroom before turning on the lights and leading him to stand in front of the bed.

"I never want you to be afraid of me, over anything and I won't be of you, agreed?" Gold swallowed hard. That was easy for her to say, she had the body of a super model, he looked more like a short, skinny Scotsman, come to think of it that's exactly what he was; he nodded anyway.

"Good, now I'm going to undress you, and your going to cooperate, agreed? and none of that scribbly face." Gold frowned.

"What scribbly face?"

"That one that's on your face right now, wipe it off." Gold narrowed his eyes at her as she relieved him of his shirt and helped him pull his t-shirt off over his head baring his chest to her eyes. He desperately wished she turn off the lights, he couldn't bare to see that look on her face when she realized how aged he was in comparison to her. He closed his eyes and sighed,waiting.

"You can open your eyes, this isn't the firing squad." Belle laughed as he opened one eye then the other. He watched as Belle slowly pulled her shirt up over her head leaving only on only her bra and sweats. She smiled as she stepped close to him and reached her face up to kiss him softly on the lips; her mouth felling so warm against his.

Gold wanted her so badly, every inch but he could settle with just kissing her for now as he left her mouth in search of other warm places to find. Belle sighed as his mouth trailed down her jaw and neck as he kissed and nuzzled her. His hands felt warm on her skin as he gently rubbed her back, Belle closed her eyes in the feeling of the moment.

Gold stopped and looked down when he felt her hands on his belt. He looked at her face, she still had her eyes shut but she was smiling, imagining that scribbly face etched on him yet again.

"No fear, now the pants, please." Lachlan knew he would not refuse her but at least he had come this far and there was no getting out of it, he just didn't want to see her reaction to his knee and ankle.

"I...well, the thing is Belle, my knee is ..well it's damaged somewhat and maybe..." Belle shook her head, silencing him.

"No fear Lachlan, your knee is not going to change anything, it's part of the package, and that's fine. I want you, bad leg and all. Pants, off, NOW." Gold shook his head as he undid his belt, this girl was unbelievable. Belle stood there and watched as he unzipped his pants and sat down on the bed and shrugged them off leaving him in only in his boxers. Belle looked at his leg. It was damaged, there was no doubt about it, he had never seemed too willing to talk about it, she wondered if he would ever be. She slowly got down on her knees in front of him. Gold looked shocked, he didn't know what she was going to do. He froze as she touched his scars with her fingers before looking up at him.

"Does it hurt if it's touched?" He shook his head no. All the pain was from within where the pins and plates had repaired it long ago but touching wasn't a problem.

Gold gasped when Belle leaned over and kissed his knee. He swallowed hard as he tried to remain still while she helped remove his socks and shoes and held his damaged ankle in her hands for a moment before placing her lips to his sacred flesh there as well. "Belle" he whispered as she climbed to her feet in front of him.

He had never been so vulnerable in his life, is this how she felt in front of him? She was so brave and he felt like such a coward. He leant his head over and rested it against her belly as she hugged him to her. She had seen the worst and she hadn't shied away; she hadn't bolted.

She leant down and kissed the top of his head before stepping back. Gold raised his head and watched her as she pulled her jogging pants down over her hips and stepped out of them leaving her in only her bra and panties now. Gold had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Your making me reconsider that getting married tonight proposal dearie, I might know someone.." Belle let out a full-blown laugh at his statement.

"Your positively awful Lachlan Gold, your right, we can wait but there's nothing wrong with getting a few things out-of-the-way is there?" Gold felt the same way thinking about the way she came apart in his arms the other night. He was ready, willing and able to give her that again if she requested, in fact he wasn't sure she wasn't requesting it right this very minute as she stood there nearly naked as he was, both of them drinking in the other.

"We have time for that, we have time for everything, but tonight is for just us and whatever we want and I know what I want , do you know what you want?" Lachlan could only nod, of course he knew what he wanted, he wanted her beneath him, moaning his name; that was easy. The hard part was if he could get her there and not break his promise to wait till their wedding night, this could prove to be most dangerous and tricky.

"What do you want Belle, if I might ask?" Belle smiled, she wanted to know him, she wanted to get inside that brilliant head of his and find out what made him tick.

"I want to play twenty questions again." Gold laughed at her request remembering the last time they played that game, she hadn't wanted to finish.

"How about ten."

"I'll take what I can get then Mr. Gold; close your eyes and lay back, it'll make it easier." Gold didn't know if he wanted to close his eyes, there in front of him was the most exquisite woman he had ever layed eyes on, he was more than a little afraid the vision would dissolve if he closed his eyes only to find it had all been a dream and he was actually all lone and had gone insane sitting in his bedroom in his underwear but he did as she commanded, laying back. He suddenly felt the bed shift as she climbed up to lay beside him; he felt her warm little hand on his chest.

"ladies first. Now, let me see, this has to be good ." Gold opened his eyes to find his Belle tapping her chin deep in thought as she considered what she would ask. This made him a little anxious about what she might say, it could be anything and whatever she asked he would have to answer; truthfully.

"O.K. how old where you when you lost your virginity?" Gold's eyes popped open.

"WHAT?" Belle giggled.

"You heard me." Gold sighed; he wasn't going to like this game.

"Seventeen." Belle frowned, he was going to cooperate very well, she could tell.

"AND." Now it was Gold's turn to frown.

"And what? I answered the question, nine to go." He was pleased with himself.

"I want details, to who, was she your wife or just some chick."

"Well if you must know it was my wife; well she wasn't my wife then. But yes, and by the way your down to...wait, if we are playing twenty..uh I mean ten questions then I get a turn, right?"

He tried to raise up but she pushed him back down before climbing on top of him, her legs straddling his hips. "Oh no mister, I get all ten at once. You'll just have to wait your turn." Gold's hands went instinctively to her hips, there was very little clothing between them and it was very distracting as she wiggled around trying to get comfortable sitting astride her fiancé who was starting to get an obvious erection.

"What do you Love; name everything." Gold looked taken back.

"Everything?" actually it was a fairly short list.

"Um, well...you...my son...silk ties...my house." Belle laughed at the tie remark.

"I love the present I'm going to give you." That sparked Belle's interest.

"What is it?"

Gold flashed a wicked smile,"Not telling."

"Oh you" Belle made a fist and made to punch him in the shoulder but he caught her hand and flipped her over so that she was suddenly on the bottom. They stopped for a few seconds just staring at each other before Gold's mouth sought hers out in a bruising kiss. Belle could feel his arousal and what usually had her shying away only made her want him more, he wasn't trying to just take what he wanted, he wanted her to have the same pleasure as him. She could feel the heat in her belly coil tightly in her middle as his body pressed against hers.

"I love making you feel like you did last night, I want you to feel that every night for the rest of our lives." Belle held on to him tightly, tears welled in her eyes as she continued letting him kiss down her shoulder as he pulled the silk strap of her bra down. "I love silk bras" he continued as he went, he exposed a rosy nipple, "I love your breasts" he whispered before taking one in his mouth. Belle arched her back in the pleasure running through her. His clever hands reached around and undid the clasp that kept her soft tender flesh hidden from his eyes. He started working his way down her body but she stopped him.

"I want to see you Lachlan." Her hand moved up to cup him, he moaned and his body gave a small involuntary jerk at the sensation of her hand on him...there. It had been a long time since a woman had touched him. She ran her hand down his length through his boxers before pulling them down over his hips. His cock stood at full attention as she held it, slowly feeling her way up and down the length of him. His balls felt warm and heavy in her hands before she let go and pulled him down tightly against her. Gold thanked god for her panties or he wouldn't have been able to help himself. The getting married tonight thing was sounding better and better, this was sheer torture.

Belle pushed him over till she was once again on top, she wanted to explore his body as he had done hers, to find out what he liked. He all but came when she flicked his nipples with her tongue. She once again took ahold of his hard shaft and pumped it a few times, getting braver by the second. His body was rigid as she kissed down his stomach. She knew what men liked, but he was different. This wasn't some guy paying her, this was love-making and she wasn't in some hurry for it to end so that she could get her pay and move on, this was wonderful and his responses and the deep, growly sounds he made deep in the back of his throat were sexy as she learned his body.

"Belle, please, you have to stop, I can't take it, I'll go insane, Please." Belle couldn't resist as she bent down and placed a butterfly light kiss on the head of his penis which was all it took to send him over the edge. She smiled as he bucked into her hand while she rubbed his cock, his seed spilling down over her fingers as he finished with small gasps of air as if he couldn't breathe.

"Did you love that?" Gold smiled as he slowly nodded his head, his eyes closed as he basked in the euphoria of his orgasm. It didn't take long for him to recover and pull Belle down as she rested her head against his chest. He pulled the covers over them and after a few minutes, he kissed her brow and got up and went to the bathroom to get Belle a towel so that she could clean up.

Gold got back in the bed and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I believe we are not even close to done yet dearie, I can give as good as I get" he laughed into her neck as he kissed her throat then worked on her shoulder; but Belle was in no hurry at the moment,

"Do you mind if we just lay here for a while, this feels like heaven already, and laying here holding you pleases me greatly." Gold snuggled her close instead as he lay down beside her and before long he could hear the steady breathing of a sleeping beauty in his arms.

He lay there for a while but couldn't sleep, he got up making Sure Belle was sleeping peacefully enough he flicked off the light and went into his office to sort though a few papers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It didn't seem like he had been in there more than a half an hour or so but he thought he heard Belle's voice. He picked up his glass of scotch and walked across the hall to the darkened bedroom and opened the door a crack, he saw Belle thrash around in the bed and mumble something obviously upset, she sounded as if she were crying. Gold sat down his drink and hurried over to her with his cane to support him. He didn't bother turning off the light he had shut off after she had fallen asleep in his arms just rubbing her shoulders and whispering her name trying in vain to calm her. She was having one of her night mares; the ones of her old life. If only he could completely erase those from her existence he would have, or take them upon himself. Just somehow add them to his own about his son and his marriage, saving Belle from the agony. He wasn't having any luck as she thrashed in the throes of the nightmarish hell in which she was trapped so he layed down behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he whispered his love for her in his hair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBELLE'S DREAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tears seeped out of her eyes and dripped across the bridge of her nose as she layed across the hood of the cold car, all the while the man behind her gripping her hips cruelly as he pumped into her. Her hands squenched up into useless fists as she could do nothing but endure what he was doing to her, she needed the money. She hadn't realized he would be bringing anyone when he had slipped her a note at the shelter asking her if she was needy enough to take him up on his offer but the laughter of the man's friend was not lost on her as the john worked her over. 

"Hurry up man, she looks good" Belle bit her lip to keep from crying out as the man inside her hit a sensitive area deep inside her, she prayed he would be done soon. A few grunts and erratic thrusts and the man slipped out of her, sated. Belle had been thankful the man had used the condom which he now peeled off and pitched into the night. They were behind the bar and thankfully the back was well camouflaged in the dark. "I didn't think you'd mind if I brought you another customer" He laughed as he zipped up his pants. The other man took his place. Belle started to raise up from the hood, she couldn't ...no wouldn't stand there and let both men have her but before she could move the man had his hand on her back, "Hold still little girl, I was told you were taking us both." Belle heard him unzip his pants before smacking Belle's naked bottom and commanding she spread her legs. "Is she tight?" the other man nodded his head.

"Tight enough for you, now hurry up." Belle jumped as she felt the man's dirty fingers feel at her opening; she was sure they were filthy but that didn't matter, she was nothing but a filthy whore for stooping to this for money, she would never be clean again she thought as tears ran silently down her face unnoticed by anyone.

The second man mounted her rather quickly and Belle grunted in pain as he was bigger than the first man by quite a bit. He thrust a few times before pulling himself out and spilling himself on Belle's back in warm little jerks of liquid. 

The two men throwed bills of money that landed around the form of the woman as she stayed there leaning across the hood of the car, their voices fading in the distance. She raised up to discover only a twenty and a ten laying their for her services, bastards they hadn't even gave her what she had said she'd take. She tried to soothe down her skirt when she heard a voice come from behind her, it was none other than her father, "Thought I'd find you here you little whore."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Belle screamed as hands seemed to be all over her trying to restrain her in the bed. "NO DADDY, NO, LET ME GO PLEASE, I WONT, I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL!'

Gold's heart broke for her, he let go of her, he was only trying to keep her from falling out of bed and injuring herself. Belle had woke up and started retching on the side of the bed. Hot tears streamed out of her eyes as she choked and gagged from the vivid nightmare that turned her stomach. He jumped up and made his way to the bathroom as fast as his bad leg would carry him and retrieved a waste basket and a wet rag. Belle had gotten control of herself when he came back and was sitting in the bed crying. She felt ashamed and embarrassed over what had just happened. "Please, Please turn on the light, I'm frightened of the dark sometimes, I'm so sorry, her voice was watery and broken as Gold did as she requested.

He sat down beside her as he helped her wash her face, pushing back her hair from her face. She felt like she couldn't look him in the eye. "I had gotten up and I heard you crying, I swear I was only trying to wake you without scaring you Belle, I would never hurt you dearie." Suddenly Belle dissolved into his arms in a wet mess. Gold held her; he wondered if she would ever be free, but it didn't matter, he would be there to protect her and keep her monsters at bay, whatever the cost.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

I'M SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG. I HAVE BEEN DEPPRESSED AND HAVE HAD A MASSIVE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK. GUESS IT'S ALL THIS TERRIBLE WEATHER. SORRY IF THERE ARE A LOT OF MISTAKES, I HAD TO FORCE MYSELF TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER, LET'S HOPE THE NEXT ONE COMES EASIER, I THINK YOU WILL LIKE THE PRESENT HE HAS FOR HER THOUGH. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING.


	18. Chapter 18

Belle cried silent tears as she stood in the shower. She felt like a fool, Lachlan had been so sweet about the whole thing and she felt like an idiot, she would never recover... never. He had mentioned that he knew a nice man that had helped him after he had lost his family, Archie something or other. He had delicately suggested that they could go meet him and maybe Belle would feel comfortable talking to him about somethings from her past; perhaps he help her come to terms with them; Belle felt unsure. She turned off the water and got out, wrapping a towel around her, she needed to quit over-thinking it and concentrate on the day; crying wouldn't help, she wanted to have a good life here with Lachlan; no more spoiled days crying over what she couldn't change.

He had said he wanted to take her somewhere special, she hoped it wasn't to meet this Hooper guy or Hopper, she couldn't remember. Belle looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, was she even the same girl anymore? She hoped not. She didn't have a toothbrush, she smiled and hoped he didn't mind her stealing his, but she still hadn't gotten hers yet; it would be a priority today. She threw back on his pj's and went up to her apartment, her hair still wrapped up in a towel. The apartment seemed cold and lifeless now, she dug through a box and snatched out an outfit; a pair of slacks and a cable knit sweater he had gotten her. She tossed them on quickly before grabbing a few things she would need. After they went out she would move a few things into the spare room down in the house. With her brush and leave-in conditioner to tame her hair and toothbrush of course, Belle went back to the house to find Gold making a little coffee.

He had pulled out two cups and was tapping his finger lightly on the counter as he watched the coffee drip quickly into the glass pot; he looked up and gave her a small grin when she came inside. "I took the chance that you might want something to warm you up before we get set on our adventure." Belle nodded as she got out the creamer and sugar that she loved in her drink; Gold took his black. She wondered what he had up his sleeve.

"Where exactly are we going today; is it to meet someone?" Gold just nodded his head.

"Not exactly, although, I'm sure you will like her." Was it an animal? Belle accepted the offered cup as she fixed it up to her liking.

"Her? well, am I dressed good enough to meet HER?" Gold smiled wickedly.

"Dearie, you look lovely in whatever you put on, besides I don't think she'll mind a bit." Belle imagined herself getting him in a headlock and choking the surprise out of him; he deserved it for being such a sneaky bastard.

"If your taking me to meet your mother or something, I'm going to kill you where you stand, just know that right now Lachlan Gold." Gold almost snorted his coffee out his nose as he tried not to choke and laugh at the same time.

"My dear trust me it's not my mother, who by the way is long dead and buried in the hills of Scotland. You have nothing to worry about, relax, you're going to like this and her, I promise." Belle narrowed her eyes at him, she was not fond of surprises; he had better be right."

As they rode along the coast Belle gazed out at the ocean; the small round islands out in the harbor looked like little floating paradises to Belle. She spied a cruise ship out on the horizon and pointed it out to Gold who just smiled and nodded. It seemed like hundreds of tiny boats filled the harbor as it came into view, their sails colorful and shinning against the deep blue of the ocean. Belle could see the seemingly endless row of yellow umbrellas that perched lazily over tables along a pier as people walked along past or sat under them eating and drinking. Her eyes filled with excitement when she realized this was where Gold was turning into; they were going down to the docks.

They ended up in a small parking lot filled with cars as Belle watched the dock and pier across the busy street call her name. She got out of the car and wrinkled her nose up at the sharp cutting smell of the sea air; it was way more noticeable this close to the water.

"You'll get used to it; in a few minutes you won't even notice it" Gold stated as he zipped up his casual jacket. Belle had noticed he hadn't put on one of his suits today, she liked the suits very much; they made him look so distinguished but he looked perhaps even more charming in casual wear. Belle followed his lead by zipping up her own as she went around the car and took his arm as he led her to the docks.

She seemed to want to take in everything as she watched fisherman working with nets they were mending and another boat that said whale watching on the side as people embarked on it to try to catch a glimpse of the majestic animals. Belle wondered for a moment if that was where he meant to take her. She felt a small stab of disappointment when they walked past the whale watching boat but he seemed to have some kind of destination in mind as he led her along the seemingly endless rows of docked boats. Belle noticed some were small where others were larger and expensive looking. she couldn't help giggle at the names people had penned on them.

"Whats so funny?"

"The names of these boats are so cute, this one says "A Wave From It All." Belle pointed to a long white schooner detailed in dark wood. She started saying the clever names of the rows of boats, "Reel-laxed" that's so cute. Oh no," she busted out into a fit of merry laughter as she silently read the name of the next boat, Wet dreams; Gold just shook his head as he watched her giggle at all the funny names. He had taken a more majestic approach with his vessel.

Belle hadn't even realized they had stopped she was having so much fun looking at the names of all the different sail boats until she saw what Mr. Gold was looking at. It was named The Spinner's Maiden. She was definitely beautiful, long and pristinly white, her sails wrapped tightly against the whipping winds. Belle just stared at it as Lachlan stepped closer, pulling her along as he made preparations to board her. Belle had never been on a boat and never even been near one as majestic and stately as this one. It seemed to glow as it danced lazily upon the soft bounce of the ocean water. Gold seemed pleased at her reaction to his prize possession. "She's a Island packet 485 sailboat, I had hoped one day to sail her around the world, but I never thought I'd have the chance." His voice seemed monotone in the background making him sort of sound like Charlie Brown's parents as Belle made her way aboard the sailboat with the unusual name. Well, she would have never have bought it if he had put some sort of clever name on his boat although she could think of some for him, Goldie Locks; The Golden Rule, ect... she giggled thinking about it as she looked around at all the gadgets and gizmos attached to everything that she had no idea what any of it done.

"Your laughing again, care to let me in on the joke; I like a good chuckle as much as you." Belle smiled at him.

"Um, why is your boat named "The Spinner's Maiden."

Gold thought carefully before he spoke, "Well It's from an old fairy tale that my GrandMother used to read to me when I was a lad." Belle's eyes lite up at the mention of a story from his childhood.

"A fairytale from Scotland?" It was Gold's turn to chuckle.

"Well, I think this one is pretty universal, it's about a man who could turn straw into gold, ever hear of it?" Belle shrugged her shoulders, she thought she might have but was unsure.

"Well, let's go down below and let me show you around and I'll tell you the tale. Belle smiled as she accepted the offered hand and entered the lower cabin with him to see what other surprises the mysterious boat held.

"The boat certainly is lovely; and the name intrigues me; you offered me a story Mr. Gold and I'm dying to hear how such a complicated man would name his boat such a mysterious name." Gold huffed a small chuckle, he wasn't mysterious he thought, just liked to keep his private life private is all; until now. He may never figure out what kind of hold Belle had over him, much like the tale he was going to tell her. He fixed them both a glass of wine and handing it to her he led her back out to the bow of the boat where Belle found a comfortable seat and sat down with her wine so she could listen to his story. Lachlan had only been the only one to ever tell her stories and to hear one from Scotland or maybe it was just something from his family was kind of like a peak into his past.

Gold took a sip and closed his eyes before he began, like he was trying to remember something or someone from his past. "My grandmother was very special. She was old even when I was little; she was kind and I loved to hear her laugh. Even though she was ancient by the time I was a lad, she was still very beautiful. My Mother and Father moved her in and she would tell me stories every night after she tucked me in; I would let no one else do it.

My favorite tell was The Spinner's Maiden. It was about a beautiful girl who had lived a poor life, she wanted more so she went to the castle and tried to win the heart of the prince. The King recognized her for what she was which was the poor Miller's daughter. She tried to convince him she had the power to turn straw into gold; which of course she didn't, but she wanted to rise out of her poverty so she was willing to say just about anything. The King locked her in a tower and said for her to turn all the straw into gold that lay in the room and she could leave her old life behind and become the princess.

Of course the maiden realized her mistake all too soon because the King also said she could also lose her head if she failed. My grandmother said that a magical man heard her crying all the way from his castle. He was a strange little imp that granted wishes for a price, but that none were ever able to grant his. She said he visited her and said he could turn all straw into fine gold for he was a spinner of gold but that she had to guess his name if he did or pay the price. The Maiden readily agreed, anything to save her life and so she lay back against the wall and spent the night watching the strange creature do her work. My grandmother went on to say that the man thoroughly intrigued her with the way he looked. He had golden skin that had scales on it with large dark eyes that held her entranced. She said that even though he thought himself hideous the maiden found him very beautiful.

In the early light the maiden, who had finally fallen asleep was awakened by the strange man in a room full of ribbons of pure gold. He told her he would come back for the next three nights to see if she could guess his name and if she could not then she would pay his price. When the maiden asked about the price if she should fail he only laughed a hideous laugh and vanished.

Well The King was astounded and right away set the wedding three days from that very day for the miller's daughter to wed his son. The young maiden was happy but try as she might she couldn't get the strange imp who had helped her out of her head."

Belle was entranced by his story, she felt intrigued by the man in front of her with the far away look in his eyes as much as the maiden. She imagined him as the mysterious golden man and wondered if she would choose the Prince or the the imp in his place.

Gold cleared his throat and took a drink, "Well the first night when the man came to her room she tried to guess, name after name she called out but each time he would only smile and shake his head. The second night it was the same but the maiden begged him to stay longer when it became time for him to go. She asked him to tell her of his home; which he did. He told her of a grand castle high in the mountains and of all his adventures; before they knew it the sun was rising and the little man had to go once more. The last night when he came it was only hours before the maiden was due to marry the prince but on this night she told him that her desire to marry the Prince had changed that she wanted to make a new deal with him. She told him she wanted to see the beautiful castle which he called home instead. Little did she realize but the imp had fallen in love with the maiden and as he sat at his spinning wheel each day all he could think of was the beautiful girl and how he hoped she would not guess his name because the price he would ask is that she would live with him forever.

Delighted at her request the spinner whisked off his prize and left the Kingdom without it's princess. My grandmother said that the maiden willingly lived at the spinner's castle and helped him in every way. She would gather straw for his spinning wheel and clean his large castle, making him warm meals and reading stories to him at night which she loved. She said that it was whispered all over the KIngdom that she loved him very much. The Spinner loved the maiden but could never believe that she loved him because he was so ugly. It was said that finally one night the maiden coaxed the spinner into her bed with a kiss and the next morning when she confessed her true love for him that he became enraged, screaming that no one could ever love him. He called her a liar and tossed her out of the castle even though she was carrying his child.

My grandmother told me that the maiden lived out her days in the village, raising the spinner's son in the shadow of the castle and that each night she would stand, looking out her window up at the Dark Castle whispering his name and that you could hear crying coming from the castle."

"Was it the strange imp crying for his lost love?" The sound of Belle's voice brought Mr. Gold out of his trance. He nodded his head.

"It was said he wailed for his lost love but his pride kept him from going to her." Belle thought it might be the saddest story she had ever heard.

"So his pride stopped them from being together even though she had loved him, and had his baby." Gold took another sip of his wine.

"My grandmother used to tell me that many years later when the maiden was old and her son had grown that the imp came back to see her, and that he had never aged a day. She said that he used a spell on the maiden that restored her youth and whisked her away once more to his castle and that they are still there to this day." Belle bit her bottom lip as she smiled at the end of the story.

"It is a beautiful story, where did she hear it, was it something that her mother had told her?" Gold smiled as he swirled his wine around in the glass.

"Well, she said that the imp and the maiden had been her husband's great-grandparents and that he had told her the story so that she could tell me." Belle sat down her glass of wine, completely taken back.

"So the imp was your great-great grandfather? Wait, did she ever guess his name?" Gold was wondering when she would ask that because he had asked the very same question himself as a boy when he had heard the tale.

"No, you forgot a great and she never did and in the end he finally had to tell her that he was the imp Rumpelstiltskin but he was always known as the spinner because of his talent with gold and that is why our last name is Gold; or that's what my grandmother told me." Belle sat there with her rosy little mouth opened a bit as she took in the story.

"Your descended from the imp Rumpelstiltskin then?" Gold burst into laughter.

"According to my grandmother; but I think she just told me that because my last name was Gold and she was trying to get me to go to sleep."

"Well, it would have kept me up all night trying to call his name and see if he would come back once more to his kin." Gold laughed once more.

"It did and I tried but he never came back. Guess he is still up in his castle nestled in the mountains with his maiden still to this day."

"My God Lachlan, that is a wonderful story and a very fitting name for your boat."

Gold stood up and pulled her up with him, "correction, it's your boat. This is my wedding gift to you." Belle was stunned as she looked into his eyes. She felt like she could see them twinkle with mischief as much as Rumpelstiltskin's would. She had no trouble believing that he would be kin to a trickster.

"I have always wanted to sail around the world looking for that castle in the mountains and find the spinner and his maiden ever since my grandmother told me his tale and now I can see that I might just have found the perfect partner for the trip. What do you say, would you like to take a trip on your boat with me to find Rumpelstiltskin and his maiden?"

Belle wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "It's sounds wonderful; I can't wait, I think we should be married on this boat. It would be like a tribute to your family heritage." Gold shook his head slowly as he watched her look around the boat that was now hers. He had found his maiden as did the spinner but he would never let her go, of that he was certain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm very happy with the way this chapter turned out and I'm very happy with the cover art Ms. Emilie Brown made for this story. Thank you so much! Please review and let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been the longest three weeks of Gold's life and he would be glad to have it behind him. Days spent getting Belle mentally and physically prepared to sail with him, getting all his affairs in order so that their extended honeymoon could be a success. He had planned a rout down along the eastern seaboard, stopping at various spots along the way; in no hurry to get back to the town or it's inhabitants any time soon.

Belle had picked up on nautical jargon quicker than expected. Nights were spent quizzing her while they ate take-out and drinking enough wine to keep their vows of abstaining untill the wedding night a reality. Most times it was a torture session on both their parts, but the reward would be worth it; true love was worth waiting for and Gold would do everything perfect this time.

They had tried at first to sleep in the same bed, but a few wild moments had left them both panting; both wanting more each willing to go find a justice of the peace in the dead of night. Belle deserved better than that though, she deserved the fairy tale and the one she wanted was getting married aboard the boat then setting sail into their future and Gold would give her that, he wanted to give her everything and they had all the time in the world, they had the rest of their lives to make love, devour each other if they wished, to sail away to wherever; forever.

They had finally accepted sleeping in the living room, snuggled up on the overstuffed couch together, content enough for the time being; knowing that the day approached and their new life would take them far away from here. Belle hated to leave Gold's house, she had grown attached to it; called it their little castle. She helped him box up the knickknacks, lovingly wrapping them in bubble-plastic; carefully naming each box before putting it in storage. They had decided not to sell the house, incase they returned but Gold had sold the shop. His right-hand man a Mr. Dove had agreed to purchase the business and keep it open. Gold hated to see it go, but if anyone was the man to take it then Mr. Dove had earned it. He had been loyal to Gold for years and much to Gold's surprise he had decided to keep the name the same. he had told Gold that it was an icon and just wouldn't be right to change it now. Gold had shook his head, his thin mouth turned up gently at the corners in a little smirk as he left, the little bell jingling a fond farewell at him.

Belle had wanted to take along everything, he would be surprised if there was any room left for them with the amount of books she had tucked away in the cabin and other bedroom of the boat; he hoped she didn't sink them with the extra weight, there must have been a ton or more; and the questions she had..."No Belle, I don't think we need to take all of Dickens' with us on the trip...No dearie I don't think a puppy would like it on the boat, perhaps we should wait untill we settle...yes, treasure, you can drive, but if you'll remember it is refered to as sail...no, I'm not going to back seat sail the whole way...Gold chuckled to himself recalling the short trips they had made around the harbor as he taught her the ropes; her tenacity had astounded him as Belle got her sea legs. She was amazing in every form and her quick mind had made him feel more at ease about taking her on such an extended trip for her first time. He had been pleasantly surprised she had not complained of any sea-sickness but they would bring medicine just in case. They had spent long days in the water as she carefully learned her way around the boat untill every aspect of sailing had become familiar, second nature; yes they would be fine.

Gold needed to take the last of the supplies down to the boat, he asked Belle if she would like to go; she happily agreed as she playfully kissed the end of his nose and ruffled his hair. They filled the car with fresh water and a few more books much to Gold's dismay but soon the car was full and they still had more, "Well, we will just have to make another trip" he exclaimed to Belle, they had the rest of the afternoon and Belle wanted to do a little cleaning onboard, perhaps she could stay there and Gold would have time to run back home, better to get it all done. He had contacted a justice of the peace and in a day she would be his bride; the thought made him want to jump out of his bones with desire for her. He glanced over as she watched the horizon and he couldn't help but smile as her eyes lite up at the view of the docks and the salty sea. He loved her more each day and he would strive his best to see that there were no more dark days lay in her future.

They both walked toward their destination, Gold pulled the wagon behind him. At first he had felt silly when Belle had suggested the wagon for carrying any items from the car to the boat, after all he should have been able to get it there, he just needed a little more time than others with his bad knee but he had to admit the wagon had helped a great deal; especially with the amount of Books Belle had insisted she would need.

The boat danced lazily upon the water, the soft lapping of the waves as it rolled up to the docks was a pleasant sound and Gold couldn't wait to cut through the water as they embarked upon their adventure. He set a few things aboard as Belle headed below with a small box of books, Gold had banned any larger boxes. When she didn't emerge right away he assumed she had already begun to arrange them so he figured while she busied herself with her task he would fill the wagon with the last of it.

"I'm going back for the rest dearie, do you want your jacket out of the car; the wind is picking up?" Gold waited for an answer that didn't come; obviously she was quite into her books once again, oh very well, Gold looked out at the water, it seemed the waves were picking up a bit and the sky looked a little dark in the distance. If bad weather approached maybe they would have to postpone until any storms had cleared up. He stopped and zipped up his jacket on his way back to the car, the wind had picked up considerably; perhaps they wouldn't be spending as long out here today as they had planned.

After filling the wagon with the last of the boxes and locking the car Gold made his way back to the docks but the fresh smell of food caught his nose; and his stomach that lurched in protest.

He stopped at the dockside vendor and ordered them a small lunch, he would get them something proper on their way back home but for now a couple of hotdogs and chips would do; there were drinks on board. He paid for the meal and with a sack in one hand and the wagon handle in the other he made his way carefully back to the Spinner's Maiden and his fiancé.

He had never felt so happy, almost giddy as he strolled along the docks, he even began whistling a small, quiet tune; one of his little dearies favorites. He had never felt so happy and content with his life...but his feet came to a screeching halt as his beautiful, perfect little fairy tale of a life came crashing down; the boat was gone, it had pulled out of the harbor carrying his Belle away with it.

His heart pound a desperate rhythm in his chest, where was she, where were they? Perhaps he had made some mistake and accidentally untied the boat and it had drifted as he had set upon his chores...maybe Belle had decided to take it for a go by herself..."BELLE...BELLE!" He scanned the horizon his eyes squinting as the gusty wind burned his eyes...nothing...

Oh God, there she was, there they were, drifting off but at a good distance from the docks. Gold sighed in relief as he spied them until a cold realization hit him head on; they were not alone. Did he spy someone else with them? Gold was sure he could make out a figure on the deck and it wasn't Belle. A man, someone with dark hair was at the helm with Belle at his side. Gold suddenly remembered the small pair of binoculars that Belle had in one of the boxes she wanted to use for bird watching. At the time Gold had thought her idea silly of bird-watching and documenting her findings, he had dismissed it as a boorish way to spend ones time but now as he pawed through the box labeled as hers Gold was thanking his lucky stars for her eccentric tastes. He quickly dug out the small specks and focused all his attentions on the craft that was moving swiftly away from the harbor and out to the open sea.

A cold wash of reality and fear hit Gold head on as he spotted Garrison at the helm of the Spinner's Maiden along with Belle. At first glance it would seem that he had his arm protectively around her, pulling her close but on another inspection one could see the gun the man held tightly in his grip and the obvious distraught of his fiancé as Garrison piloted the boat out for deeper water, carrying his fiancé along with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh I love a good cliffhanger, don't you? lol


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure you saw a gun,this could just be, I don't know what it could be; how well do you know Miss French?"

Lachlan grabbed the front of Graham's desk to keep from propelling himself across it and strangling the man. "Look, we were getting married, you arrested him for assaulting Belle, don't you think I know what I saw with my own two eyes? I need your help sheriff; PLEASE." Graham saw the desperation in the mans eyes, heard it in his voice, he had no doubt Mr. Gold was telling the truth but he didn't really know the girl in question except what he had heard around town; prostitute, running the streets when she couldn't bother sleeping in the shelter and most recently shacking up with the pawn broker.

All heads turned toward the door at the sound of the infamous clicking of the heels of the Mayor. "I think she had taken you for all you had and a large sailcraft seemed just the ticket to make off with her handsome lover; they are probably half way to china by now Mr. Gold, there will be no catching them I assure you." Her sultry voice cutting through the room and Gold's head like a knife.

"Your wrong, you didn't even know her."

"I knew enough Gold. After I saw you two together outside granny's that day I ran my own little check, seems she was a swindler and a no good. She was using a lonely old man to get what she wanted and it seems she got it. She used you Gold, face the music; her and her lover. I noticed Garrison only arrived back in town after you took her in as some sort of pet, coincidence? I think not...it was a scam from the start, they are long gone, cut your loses, you have the money squirreled away enough to overcome this, chalk it up to an inconvenient mistake on your part."

Fists slammed down against the steel of the desk causing Regina to momentarily lose that cold facade and startle as her mouth twisted into a tight line. "If you can't control yourself, Graham can help you into a cell untill you cool off but we simply don't have the funds for you to chase after some chit who came to her senses and took what she could and hauled ass, sorry Gold."

He closed his eyes trying to calm his breathing,counting to ten wasn't helping the urge to beat them both with his cane; his chest heaving with little effort. If they wouldn't help him than he would find someone and pay handsomely to do so. He picked up his came and limped out of the sheriffs office without another word. He was wasting time with these people all the while Garrison was taking Belle further and further away, doing God knows what to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How do you work this blasted junk pile? I know you know the ends and outs of this clunker Belle, I've been watching you and that sad excuse for a boyfriend for weeks. You know how to drive it so get your ass up here and take us out." Belle tried to compose herself, she wiped her face with her sleeve, tears wouldn't help her here; surely Lachlan would be sending help, surely he would know that she was kidnapped. She straightened her jacket and raised her chin in defiance as she took her place at the helm, removing Garrisons hands from the wheel.

"Does this thing have a motor of some sort, it would be better than these confounded sails, we need speed."

"Where are you taking me?" Belle looked around but they were so far out that she could see no land, she had never been so far out before and the sun was starting to set. Her legs shook with fear, what would she do, she had no idea what this insane man had in store for her. What ever it was she would endure she had no choice and she had been faced with no choice before, she would do whatever she had to do to get back to her love.

"As far away from here as I can get. we will be miles away before they even discover your gone. you will never see your beloved Maine again my sweet. Now if you don't mind, why don't you be a good girl and find something to drink, I think I can manage while your busy, because you will defiantly be busy later. " He came up behind her and put his arms around her as he nuzzled his face into her hair, Belle tried to shove him away but he tightened his hold on her.

"Come on Belle, you've given it up to everyone else and if you can stomach that old fossil on top of you then you should have no trouble lifting your skirts for me." His voice made her stomach curdle, how dare he speak of Lachlan like that.

"Your insane if you think I'll ever let you touch me willingly Garrison, now let go of me so that I can get you that drink." Garrison frowned as he backed off and released her to which she quickly moved out of his reach. No woman had ever refused him before, he couldn't understand why Belle would want an old man instead of him, she was an odd girl; maybe it was a daddy thing.

Belle opened and closed each cabinet looking for anything she might be able to put into the drink that would drug him or something to buy herself time; she found nothing. Maybe if she could just get him drunk, drunk enough where he could pass out; then she spied a small container she picked it up and read the label; Loratabs, it was meant for Gold's knee, just what she needed. She quickly grabbed the bottle and a glass of warm water and poured as many as she dared into the water stirring them quickly in an effort to dissolve them before putting them down in the bottle of wine. Hoping she didn't kill him, just knock him out where she could get away, she didn't care if she had to swim back to Lachlan she would do what ever it took. Garrison was looking impatient as Belle handed him the bottle and returned to take the wheel from him. He seemed to be glad to get rid of it as he readily exchanged it for the bottle. "No glasses, don't you want some or are you too uppity these days to have a tug with an old friend?"

"Your not my friend Garrison, friends don't kidnap and hold you hostage, I'm fine, you drink up while I drive, one of us needs to know where we are going and it obviously isn't you." Garrison snorted at her sarcasm before turning up the bottle and taking a long drink from it.

"The sky is looking dark over there, looks like a swell is coming in, should we do something?" Belle turned her head at the dark, angry clouds in the distance; she really didn't know what to do. She knew she needed to take down the sails and fire up the motor but Lachlan had always took control at that although she had watched him many times surely she could do it if the necessity arose.

"We will be fine for now, she tried to appear calm. Anything to buy her some time before the pills had time to take effect. Just then lightning flashed in the distance and the wind was picking up. The waves had intensified and Belle felt panic rising in her throat. When the first drops of rain hit Garrison he brushed them off his shoulder with a lazy slap, oh good Belle thought, it was working, but it would do nothing for the pounding storm that would soon over take the little boat and it's very inexperienced crew.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gold returned to the docks. People were batting down their boats in come of the approaching storm, he felt so helpless. He stood at the empty lot where the Spinner's Maiden had sat only hours before. No one would help, his hands clenched into hard fists as he thought about the Mayor and her little henchman, he would repay them when he found her; if he found her. The thought brought panic welling up inside him, he had little or no options, maybe he could charter a boat surely someone around here would be willing to help for money. Just as he was about to turn a voice sounded behind him making him jump. He turned to find Leroy standing behind him. Leroy was a simple man, he made his living the same way his father before him had, taking paying passengers whale watching. He enjoyed it and even though it didn't pay that well, he could live on the boat which cut his expenses considerably.

Leroy had been surprised to see Mr. Gold and his lady friend join in an expedition one afternoon. Gold had passed by his boat a million times and never even a hello had came out of the solemn man. Leroy never minded though, it wasn't as if he had many friends, and plus he drank a little too much, but Gold's lady, now there was a piece of work. She could bring any old hermit out of his shell and she sure did a good job with Gold Leroy thought as he watched them together that day. Belle he thought her name was. Long wavy hair and sparkling eyes that lite up every time she looked at the pawnbroker, oh there was something there all right Leroy thought to himself. It had gotten a little warm that day and the little lady had left her sweater onboard after they left that day and he had kept it hoping that they might drop back by for another tour but they hadn't so when he saw Mr. Gold all by himself he thought he would bring him the sweater to give to his little Miss.

The look on Gold's face was indescribable to Leroy as the man turned toward him. He looked as if he had aged a hundred years. Leroy started to offer him a drink but instead just held out the sweater that Belle had left. He immediately realized he had made a huge mistake when Gold thrust out a shaking hand and took it only to hold it up to his face and breath in her scent that was still on it. Leroy was no genius but he knew something was wrong and if something had happened to Belle than he would do everything in his power to help Gold get her back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rain fell in hard torrents stinging Belle's face as the boat lobbed from side to side. Garrison was now feeling the effects of the drugs Belle had given him and could barely stand. Belle now wished she hadn't been so hasty now that real danger was here that could harm them both.

She tried her best to steer into the oncoming waves that were now sloshing heavily onto the boat twisting it and turning it making it impossible for them to stand, Belle hung on to the wheel and Garrison was screaming something about the sail but the thunder and lighting drownded out his voice. Belle prayed that somehow they would survive all of this as she hung on for dear life, they were going to die at sea and she would never see her love again. She would give anything to hear his voice once more or to feel his mouth against hers. She hadn't never even gotten the chance to make love to him, to show him how much she loved him. Cold tears ran down her face only to mingle with the salt of the waves that crashed against the side of the boat.

She opened her eyes to see Garrison stumbling toward her, suddenly a loud crack of lightning hit the sail mast sending the halyard tumbling down with the sail. Garrison looked up in time to see the shackle hit him squarely in the head never giving him a chance to duck for cover. Belle watched helplessly as the weight of the sail and the large piece of the mast that had broke off came crashing down, knocking an unconscious Garrison over to be lost in the high rolling waves. Belle screamed for him but could hear or see nothing in the dark of the storm. She let go of the wheel and crawled on her hands and knees to the edge of the boat where he had went off, she saw no sign of him in the water. She screamed his name a few more times before the boat lurched sideways flinging her like a rag doll toward the outside of the cabin where she hit her head and slumped to the floor unconscious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'M SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO MUCH TIME TO GET UP. I'VE BEEN IN AN AWFUL PLACE AND WRITING JUST WASNT A CHOICE, I'M SURE SOME OR ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN THERE, THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THANK YOU


	21. Chapter 21

A blinding light made Belle clamp her eyes shut tight against the pain sweeping through her skull like a wave crashing against a sandy shore. A soft, muffled beeping sound caught her ears as she uttered a small almost unnoticeable groan. Her hand reached up to feel the back of her head, ouch..it was sore there. She tried peaking, hoping that her eyes would adjust to the light quickly, she wasnt on the boat anymore; she was in a room at the hospital.

Every movement sent her head swimming, so she was cautious and slow as she turned to see Lachlan asleep in a chair by her bed. As if on cue his deep brown eyes opened to meet her haze filled blue ones and in a shot he jumped up and rushed to her bed side, faster than anyone with a bad leg had a right to move. He gently took her hand in his as if she would shatter if he gripped it too hard, "Belle, how do yo feel?"

Belle licked her dry lips."What happened, where is the boat?" her throat felt tight and unused. 'Gaston?' Her eyes shot open wide as the earlier events came rushing back like a shot of adrenaline. "Gaston, did you find him?" The look on Gold's face spoke volumes as he shook his head, his lips set in a tight, hard line.

"Here, let me get the doctor for you," he pressed the call button alerting the nurse that Belle was awake. For a second Belle imagined that Whale would appear at the door but sighed in relief when a young woman entered, a smile on her face as she walked up to the bed as she adjusted the IV in Belle's arm.

"You gave us quite a scare Miss French, how are you feeling?" Belle's throat felt like sand paper.

"Thirsty." The woman smiled and nodded reassuringly as she turned and poured a cup of cold water from a small pitcher on the bed-side table. She popped a small straw in it before assisting Belle with a drink; Gold stood by never taking his eyes off Belle.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only for a day. When Leroy spotted you, the storm had ravaged the boat. I could see you laying on the deck Belle, I was so scared dearie, I thought Garrison had killed you." Gold had to stop before his voice cracked; the thought that his Belle could have been killed, a very real threat; one he didn't want to ponder any longer. She was safe now, and he would never let her out of his sight again. He could see her grimace of pain, "Are you sure you feel alright?" The nurse had left for a second to go get the doctor but Gold could tell Belle was going to need pain medicine and soon. He soothed her unruly curls back from her face softly as he tried to reassure her and himself that the ordeal was over.

"Did the boat sink?" Belle recalled the horrible storm that had claimed Gaston and threatened her and the Spinners Maiden. She wanted to cry thinking of how Gaston had died. He was crazy sure and had kidnapped her but she would never be happy that he was dead. She would relive that moment when he was hit in the head and fell overboard, the sea claiming him for its own.

"No love, she made it. Leroy towed her in, she's safely docked and will be repaired."

Belle raised her hand to silence him, "Who is Leroy?" As if to answer her question a man with a rough, sea battered look; one she had seen before stuck his head through the door and tapped on the frame.

"Ahoy there, hows our little mermaid fairing this morning?" Belle smiled, the whale watcher boatman; So he was Leroy.

"Ah come in, I think she's going to be alright, thanks to you." Leroy seemed to fluster slightly at Lachlan's remark. He was about to reply when a small portly man entered the room; Dr. Hubbard.

He smiled at Belle as he approached the bed and took his stethoscope out of the large pocket on his scrub top and listened to her heat with it, periodically asking her to breathe deeply as he moved it around making sure she hadn't gotten any sea water into her lungs when she had been unconscious. His full mustache twitched as he listened carefully and Belle couldn't help but think that he reminded her of a sheep dog somewhat; it was quite an impressively large she thought, but he had kind dark eyes that made his face seem friendly as he smiled before wrapping the stethoscope around his neck before giving her hand a small pat.

"You gave us a little scare last night missy, how does your head feel?" Belle gestured for Gold to give her another sip of water before answering,"It hurts, but I'm alright, just tired."

The doctor nodded his head,"I would expect nothing less and you might experience a little nausea as well. Your x-rays show no concussion although you'll have a nice sized lump on your noodle for a few days. I'll have one of the nurses bring you something to ease that pain and we will get you out of here soon, alright?"

"You don't think she needs to stay in here longer doctor, what if she relapses or if the pain gets worse, what if..." Gold's brain could hardly keep up with his mouth as he gripped his cane in apprehension. He had just plucked his fiancé from the clutches of death as far as he was concerned and this doctor was acting as if she hadn't just gone through some near-death experience, that she hadn't just nearly drowned. She might have been just laying on deck when he and Leroy found the boat with no sign of her attacker but she could have easily rolled off the side to be lost in the waves; claimed by the sea. The thought of it made Gold's throat clench tight, he felt like he couldn't breathe, luckily he didn't have to say anything more before the doctor was quieting his fears as Belle reached for his hand, seeing the look of concern... no.. outright terror in his eyes.

"I assure you Mr. Gold, she will make a better recovery at home than she will here. She'll be fine and I'm sure you will watch out for any sign of relapse." He patted Gold on the back as Belle smiled at him; he felt a little patronized by their behavior but nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I just want her to be comfortable; she's been through so much." Belle's heart was lost at the sight of his worried expression, keeping her safe had always been his priority since their very first meeting.

The doctor smiled as he nodded his head in understanding, "I'm sure she will be in very capable hands Mr. Gold" he turned toward Belle, "Just take it easy young lady, you'll feel much better in a day or two and I'll see you back in a week, the nurse will give you an appointment to come to my office."

Just then a small rap against the opened room door brought every ones attention to the Sheriff and the Mayor standing there; Gold narrowed his eyes at the woman and her henchman.

"Well, looks like your quite important little lady, your getting a visit from the town Mayor" the doctor smiled at her, "I'll leave you to it then." He gave her hand one more friendly pat before leaving her with her visitors.

"How are you feeling Miss French, we just stopped by to get a statement from you about yesterdays events; from what we hear your lucky to be alive." Although butter could have melted on the Mayors tongue, Belle sensed that what that woman said and what she thought were two totally different things.

Gold's cane clipped loudly against the tile floor as he neared the sheriff, putting himself between his Belle and her would be well wishers. "Yes, she is luckily, with no thanks to you. This man right here" Gold turned and motioned to Leroy who stood in the corner quietly, "This man saved her when you did nothing." Belle tried to sit up in the bed.

"Please come in and sit down Madam Mayor, Sheriff Graham. I'd be happy to give you whatever you need." Belle tried to run her fingers through her hair, she knew she must look a mess but it only served to make her head hurt worse; she finally just gave up.

"Miss French, did you know Gaston very well?" The sheriff asked as he stood ready to jot down the answer in his little pad. Belle shook her head.

"We went to school together briefly, I hadn't seen him in years until just weeks ago." The Mayor stopped her there.

"Hadn't you gone on a date with him, and you were seen with him at a charity fund-raiser, weren't you in fact seeing him Miss French?" Belle didn't know what to say but luckily Gold stepped in for her.

"He just appeared one day at the diner and as for the one date; he left in a police car for trying to force himself on the girl." Gold stared down Regina as he fired back, "As for the charity ball, she came and left with me dearie." Regina drummed her fingers against the side of her black blazer as she considered how far she wanted to go with her accusations. She leaned over just a fraction of an inch so that Gold no longer blocked her view of Belle.

"I'm to advise you not to leave town until the investigation into Garrison's supposed accidental death is closed; that'll be all for now." The sheriff flipped his little note pad shut as he excused himself and followed the Mayor out of the room. The three occupants of the room remained quiet as they left them standing there in shock.

Gold turned to look at the frightened look on Belle's pale face. He walked over to her bed and smiled. "There is nothing to worry about from that old harpy. It's me she hates, not you; you have nothing to fear." Belle wondered what he had done to make Regina Mills dislike him so.

"Here are your prescriptions and your discharge papers, your all set to get out of here and go home." The nurse came in and smiled at her. Belle managed a smile back as she took the papers and laid them on her bed.

"I don't want to think about her Lachlan, I would just like to get out of here and get a shower and some clean clothes."

Gold smiled at her, but Belle noticed that it didn't reach his eyes as he produced an outfit for her that had been in a small bag under the bed. "That sounds like a lovely idea, I'll make you some hot tea then after a shower you should rest until your head feels better; doctors orders."


	22. Chapter 22

"Dearie...are you going to sleep the day away? I've been waiting for ages to meet you and your going to sleep through it; hee hee!" A sing-song voice that hovered on the edge of cutting through glass brought Belle to consciousness. Her eyes blurry from too much sleep opened heavily as if weights were puling her under a watery depth.

As her eyes focused she saw a queer little man hunched like a bird as he sat in the window sill. He wore a curious outfit, all leather and creaking tightness. His hair was unkept but there was a method to its horrific madness, as there was to the rest of him. Large hawk like eyes were set in a thin sharp featured face as he watched her curiously; with a tilt of his head. 

Belle rubbed her eyes, believing she must be dreaming.

"No need to be alarmed sweetling. I mean you no harm, came to visit you briefly; you'll soon be back asleep without a second thought in that pretty little head of yours and I'll have to be getting back." Belle's mouth opened as if she wanted to speak but she promptly closed it again when he leaped off his perch and landed lightly on his feet without hardly a sound before approaching her bed.

There was a part of her that pleaded for safety's sake to shrink away from this creature, but she knew somehow that she had nothing to fear. As he came to stand as still as a statue by her bed she could see the uncanny resemblance between him and her own Mr. Gold, her mouth widened with awe and understanding of just who her visitor was.

"Are you him?" she whispered hardly daring to raise her voice. She had only been home less than a day and if Lachlan heard her talking to the air he would most likely drag her back to the hospital kicking and screaming demanding scans.

The strange man creature before her smiled, his dark, gnarled teeth coming into view but somehow he was not abhorrent, more interesting than anything, he had her curiosity peaked...that was it, she was curious. Just as she rose up in the bed he gave her a eyrie prestigious bow, waving his arms as if announcing a King.

"Rumpelstiltskin at your service dearie."

Belle's hands flew to her mouth; it was him... Aiden's Spinner, in the flesh and he was here in her room with Lachlan only feet away, perhaps the kitchen or livingroom as he was thinking she was resting and not wanting to disturb her, never realizing she was entertaining a most unusual guest.

"I'm..."

"Belle."

She gasped, he knew her name; he giggled at the surprised look on her face.

"The name suits you, I must say you're the prettiest little piece of work any of my sons have brought home in ages." Belle sat mesmerized as the strange spinner approached closer... a little closer than she would have liked; his eyes boring into hers. She glanced at the door as a small rustling brought her attention to the fact that Lachlan was indeed in the kitchen. her eyes at once snapped back to the movement by the window and he was gone. Nothing but a rustling of the thin white linen curtains as any evidence he had ever been there at all. 

Belle got out of bed and padded over to the open window and looked out. Nothing but darkness. She put her hand to her throat in fear, this was her old window; the one in her father's house. She could even hear the neighbors dog barking in the night as she stared out at the bush that covered any view of the sun and happiness in the dreary little room she had spent so much time as a prisoner of his. The smell of something burning filled her nose as she covered her mouth with a shaking hand.

"Ready for bed Belle?" Belle slowly turned at the sound of his voice. Her hands quaking with fear as her eyes met his, those beady little opossum eyes set too close together in a soft,pudgy face void of any feeling as if he were in a trance. Belle seemed to have tunnel vision suddenly as everything around her grew dark except the man in front of her as he smiled reveling worn and yellowed teeth from too much smoking. She could smell the thick scent of smoke rolling off of him as he sat on the edge of the bed and patted his knee.

"Where's my girl, did you miss me, because I missed you, come give Daddy some sugar." Belle's stomach rolled at the words, thick with double meaning. She shook her head in disbelief, he was dead, burnt, gone. His hands never to touch her again. She shivered thinking of his thick rough fingers pawing at her night-gown, as his face loomed above hers in a devious grin as he pulled at the elastic of her panties.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she choked back a sob, "Go away, GO AWAY!" Suddenly the vision vanished from sight. Belle closed her eyes a moment trying to collect her wits but another voice broke her concentration.

"Belle dear, let's keep quiet now, you know how I like it; I've come here enough where you don't have to resort to tears now do you?"

That low, quiet in charge voice could only belong to one man...Whale. Belle opened her eyes and tried not to scream as she clamped her hand tightly against her mouth as she saw the good Doctor standing there with blood all over him; his head tore open at the temple from the gunshot wound that hade took his life. How could he be standing there, that awful hideous grin and his lab coat stained red. Belle shrank back as Whale held out his hand, the gun falling from it's grip onto the floor.

"Lachlan, Lachlan" she managed to get out but as she tried in vain to scream for him only a strangled whisper emerged.

Hot tears coursed down her face as she made a break for the door of her childhood bedroom only to find it locked. She looked over her shoulder once to find her father and Whale sitting on her bed side by side smiling at her frantic attempts to escape. Belle let go of the handle and started beating her small fists against the wood; she was trapped.

All at once the knob made a clicking sound as it tried to turn, she cried out in relief as the door opened, it must be Aiden; he came to pluck her from her nightmare but alas one more horrific vision was to befall her; she shook her head slowly as she backed up against the wall, watching none other than Garrison enter.

"Why did you do this to me Belle?" 

Belle screamed, her mind shutting down at the sight of the man as he came toward her with blood running down his face; it dripped off his chin from where he had received the blow on the head while aboard the boat that night. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. He smelled of the sea, the salty, rancid odor filling her nose, over powering the burning of her father's house only moments ago.

Belle felt her knees give way as she sank to the floor of the grimy, cramped bedroom of her child hood nightmares. The far away sound of laughter rifted through her ears in waves as everything sank into deep darkness; then she heard Aiden calling her name.

" Belle..come on now dearie wake up I think you're having a nightmare." Lachlan rubbed her arm gently as he watched her face knot up in confusion, he softly pushed aside sweat soaked ringlets from her brow before laying his hand against her skin to see if she had a fever; if she was indeed feverish he would be begging her to go back to the doctor's office for more tests, thank heaven her skin felt cool to the touch.

Her eyelids fluttered open as she moved around trying to sit up. He smiled at her warmly, "I thought you might be hungry" he gestured toward the tray on the little nightstand by the bed. At once Belle's head turned to look at the empty window, nothing there but white cotton curtains dancing in the soft breeze; no spinner. Lachlan looked over at the window trying to see whatever it was Belle was looking for, did she see a spider or something, he wasn't sure.

"Is everything alright, you look like you were expecting someone to climb in through there." he gave a small chuckle but stopped suddenly at the look on her face.

"You were expecting to see someone weren't you...tell me."

Belle waved the thought and him away, "Honestly...I'm no, I wasn't expecting anybody.

She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes as she accepted the tea cup he offered her, she just wanted to forget her dream. Gold could tell something was bothering her. He watched her take a small sip of her drink before licking the sweet amber liquid off her lips.

"I want to marry you."

That got her attention. She wanted to be married to him more than anything, it seemed anything and everything stood between them.

"Can we today? Lets just go to the courthouse, I don't want anything big Lachan, I swear; I just want you."

Gold had thought the same thing but he wanted to give her everything. "If that's what you want, then we can go as soon as you feel up to it."

He hadn't even got the words out before she dove on him, wrapping her little arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

Gold tugged on her hair fiercely pulling her head back, exposing her neck before he began to devour her skin. Belle sighed relishing the feel of his hot mouth against her cool skin; oh yes, she wanted him more than anything. She couldn't wait any longer.

"I want you, I want to be married; today, I'm ready, please Lachlan, please." The sound of her pleading with him was his undoing, he couldn't, no wouldn't deny her anything, his mouth found her as he sought to consume her completely.

then the door bell rang.

Gold hated to leave her, but at the demand of the caller he made his way to the door only to find Sheriff Graham there.

"Good morning Mr. Gold, I will need you and Miss French to come down to the morgue if you don't mind; we have found his body and I need her to answer a few questions."

Gold felt his happy day slip away.

I'm SO SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN THIS LONG, I'VE HAD SOME HEALTH ISSUES, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


End file.
